Euphoria I (final edition)
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: ¿Porque sólo valoramos nuestras vidas cuando están en peligro? Si te dijeran la hora y fecha de tu muerte cambia comienzas a ver todo con un ahora distinta. Es la psicología que Takashi deberá enfrentar para salvar su vida y la de las mujeres que lo acompañan en este juego perverso Ya había publicado está historia antes, pero era un borrador, está es la edición final.
1. El juego

Capítulo I: Que empiece el juego.

¿Por solo estamos apreciamos la vida cuando no encontramos al borde de la muerte? ¿Porque solo estamos dispuestos a perdonar cuando el final está cerca? ¿Porque solo valoramos la vida cuando estamos en peligro? Si te dijeran la hora y fecha de tu muerte comienzas a ver todo de manera diferente. Comienzas a saborear hasta el mas simple vaso de agua.

A los drogadictos, alcohólicos y suicidas se les tratan con terapias para acabar con sus adicciones. Pero ¿que pasa con aquellos que no saben apreciar sus vidas y cuanto han recibido? Aquellos que deciden hacerle la vida de cuadritos a quienes no han hecho mal a nadie. ¿Cual es la terapia que se usa para cambiar a estas personas? Una mente enferma, ha decidido iniciar una terapia para acabar con este mal comportamiento.

Takashi no lo sabía, pero pronto sería parte de este extrañó y psicópata tratamiento. Entonces el adolescente se encontraba recargado de las vallas de la escalera mientras las clases transcurrían. En su salón, el maestro de cálculo pasaba lista de sus alumnos presentes. Llegando al alumno mas irresponsable del aula.

-Komuro Takashi -dijo el profesor, pero no respondió nadie -¿Komuro Takashi? -volvió a preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta. El docente miró a sus alumnos y vio vacía el asiento del chico -falto, de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que no se presentaba a la clase, pero no era con el unico profesor con el que tenía mas de diez faltas registradas. La única persona preocupada dentro de ese salón, se enojó al ver que Takashi no se hallaba en el aula, de nuevo.

-¡Eres un idiota! -la pelirrosa encontró a Komuro en su lugar de siempre -¿como puedes seguir sumergiéndote en tu miseria?

-Que es lo que quieres Takagi -pregunto luego de mirarla desinteresadamente tras ser regañado por ella.

-Quiero que madurez idiota, no puedes seguir así el resto del año, a este paso terminaras repitiendo el curso -actuaba como una madre con Takashi.

-No todos tenemos una vida color de rosa -dijo y se alejo de ella, tomo rumbo por el pasillo hasta el final. Y mientras se alejaba de Saya.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?! -grito cuando se iba.

-¿A donde mas? a mi casa, el día termino -no volteo a ver a la chica, simplemente siguió su camino.

Mientras cruzaba el largo pasillo hacia la salida, logro observar como, alguna vez fue la chica que tanto amaba desde que era niño. Y el estudiante al que considero su mejor amigo actuando de forma romántica fuera del salón sin que nadie los miraba. Para Takashi, la vida se había vuelto de un color oscuro, su madre había muerto por una insuficiencia cardiaca, su padre, fue incriminado, encarcelado y suicidado en su celda luego de ser sentenciado a la pena máxima de su país.

-Komuro-kun... -se topo con otra compañera de su salón cuando llego a los casilleros de la entrada -¿estas bien?

Se trataba de una chica cuyo cabello era de un rosa mas pálido que el de Saya, con su cabello cortado hasta los hombros.

-Hola Megumi -la chica no solo era una compañera que reconocía, también se trataba de una vecina que vivía cerca de él desde hace un par de años -¿que me perdí de las clases?

-No mucho realmente, los exámenes parciales se acercan -guardaba algunas cosas en su loquer -estarás para presentarlos, ¿verdad?

-De que sirve presentarme, si ya estoy condenado a repetir el curso, aunque tal vez tampoco me presente el próximo año -dijo Takashi, luego de tomar su mochila -tal vez dejen de verme el próximo año.

-Aun te culpas por lo de tus padres -comento la chica, luego de sentir lastima al enterarse de lo sucedido con sus padres.

-Pude haberlo evitado... -tenia la mirada baja.

-Nadie lo sabe Komuro-kun -le dio unas palabras de aliento -nunca sabes que depara la vida, aun te queda mucho por vivir. Aprecia tu vida.

Unas lindas palabras, las que ignoro; Takashi dejo de apreciar la vida que tenia hace poco tiempo. Ni siquiera él sabia porque decidía mantenerse con vida.

-Cuidate, Megumi -al igual que con Saya, se despidió al alejarse y darle la espalda a la chica.

Ella volvió a la escuela y él se dirigía a su hogar, lo poco que aun había en él para que aun lo llamará así. No lo sabia, pero pronto seria su selección.

-He vuelto -pronuncio su llegada al abrir la puerta de su casa, pero nadie respondió -claro, ya no hay nadie que me espere en casa... -entro, cerro y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se arrojo sobre la cama y con un mueble de noche a lado de él, tomo su celular. Pero antes de ingresar al internet, vio que la señal de su modem no estaba reflejada en el dispositivo -¿que? ¿no encendí el internet?.

Salió hacia la sala, donde fue instalado el internet. En este lugar, sobre la repisa; dos fotografías con inciensos quemados hace poco en señal de velorio descansaban. Las fotografías de sus padres, las ultimas que se tomaron cada uno. Se acerco al modem, y lo encontró apagado. Noto el dispositivo conectado. Tal vez se había quemado.

-Maldición -dijo, y fue a la cocina. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y lo encontró apagado -Aun esta frío -apenas comenzaba sudar todo dentro del equipo. Miro por detrás, estaba conectado ¿acaso se había ido la luz? toco los interruptores de cada parte y confirmo. Subió a su habitación, y miro por la ventana, las luces de alumbrado publico estaban funcionando, en las casas vecinales también tenían corriente -¿pague la luz? -pregunto así mismo.

Apenas logro voltear, cuando un desconocido con una extraña mascara de cerdo, con traje de predominante color negro sobre rojo y guantes negros le tapo la boca, lo empujo y le clavo una jeringa con liquido el cual inyecto en él. Poco a poco su cuerpo paso de estar tenso por el miedo infundido al ver a este extraño a entrar en un sueño profundo, era anestesia lo que ahora corría por sus venas.

Cuando despertó del suero, lo primero que vio fue que la habitación en la que fue llevado, era de color blanco. Se sentía levemente mal, miro sus manos y se noto algo pálido. Sintió un extraño collar metálico en su cuello, una luz roja apagada tenia agregado. Ignoro el collar, para ver con mas detalle el desconocido cuarto, estaba tan bien pintado que no se diferenciaba las paredes, del techo o el suelo.

-¿Donde estoy? -se pregunto.

Se puso de pie, traía el uniforme de su escuela que no se quito al llegar al casa. Reviso sus bolsillos intentando hallar algo que le pueda ser de ayuda. No entendía que pasaba, más aún cuando saco del bolso derecho de su pantalón, una cinta de cassette, el cual tenia su nombre escrito en un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado. Del otro lado una leyenda.

-¿Que es esto? -todo se estaba poniendo mucho más tétrico -"Escuchame" -decía la leyenda trasera, preguntándose como lo iba a hacer.

De la nada habitacional, una puerta corrediza se abrió en dos. Una segunda sala a oscuras se hallaba del otro lado. Temiendo porque algo le esperará, fue con los nervios y el miedo consumiendo su cuerpo. Era eso, lo algo más en sus venas. Cuando ingreso a esta nueva sala, la puerta se cerró y la luz se encendio en esta nueva habitación. Este cuarto podían notarse las paredes, el piso y el techo. No era como la habitación anterior, en medio del lugar, una viga que sostenía el complejo, tenia instalados diez televisones; todas apagadas y conectadas a la corriente, por lo que se veía, los cables iban hacia adentro de esta viga.

-¡Hola! -grito -¿hay alguien? Quien quiera que sea, esto no es gracioso -podía pensarse que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero no.

Paso su vista una vez más y encontró a los pies de la torre, una reproductora de cinta para el casette que encontró en su ropa. Colocó la cinta y reprodujo la cinta, lo que salió de ella, no fue nada alentador.

-Hola Takashi, quiero jugar un juego -una macabra y tétrica voz se escuchaba de la cinta -Tal vez te preguntas donde estás ahora, pero no es lo importante, lo que quiero saber es que me digas es si estas dispuesto a violar mujeres con tal de ¡¿salvarte?! -lo último lo desequilibró mentalmente -en este momento un veneno de acción lenta corre por tus venas, tienes menos de dos horas antes de que la toxina te asesine. La única cura para ti, se encontra al final de las nueve salas que hay delante de esta habitación, cada una con una prueba distinta. En las que deberás elegir a una de las mujeres que tal conozcas.

De repente, dos puertas dentro de la sala se abrieron, cinco por cada lado de donde ingreso Komuro. De cada puerta, salieron distintas chicas que él conocía.

-¿Donde estamos? -dijo la primera.

-¿Que es este lugar? -dijo pregunto otra.

-El veneno que te coloque tiene una cualidad, por cada eyaculación que hagas, el tiempo en el que te matará se extenderá por 15 minutos más -exclamo el loco detrás del juego enfermizo -vivir o morir, es tu decisión Takashi Komuro.

El resto de la grabación, no fue escuchada solo por él, ninguna de las mujeres que entró logro escuchar. Sin embargo, no sabía que decir en esta situación, si contarles, o esperar.

-¿Takashi? -una de estas conocía al chico, era Saya -¿Que es este lugar? -pero antes de seguir cuestionándolo con esa peculiar mirada acusadora que suele poner, pudo que el pelinegro tenia su piel pálida, su mano; extrañamente con una grabadora en ella, temblaba. Cuando él dijo voltear a verla, su mirada podía verse el terror absoluto -¿Takashi?... -pregunto gentilmente.

De la nada, las pantallas se encendieron, lo primero en verse fue estática, para luego revelar el rostro de un aterrador muñeco con apariencia de payaso siniestro emergió, moviendo su cabeza hacia la cámara.

-Bienvenidas -dijo el muñeco -Saeko Busujima, capitana del club de Kendo, tercer año de preparatoria. Saya Takagi, prodigio de segundo año. Rei Miyamoto, repetidora del segundo año. Megumi Okino, delegada del salón de la clase D de segundo año. Yuki Miku, calificada como la más atractiva chica del segundo año. Kyoko Hayashi, profesora de ciencias. Niki Toshimi, estudiante modelo del primer año. Misuzu Ichijo, estudiante modelo del primer año. Shizuka Marikawa, enfermera escolar. Yuriko Takagi, líder del comité de padres escolar.

Habían sido presentadas por este sujeto, sabía quienes eran.

-Saben que tienen todas en común, tres cosas -decía el psicópata -todas asisten a la escuela Fujimi; dos, todas conocen a Takashi Komuro. Tres, todas ocultan un secreto. Uno que las corrompe. Es momento de que se expiren de él.

-¡¿De que demonios habla?! -exclamo Saya.

-En este momento, sus cuellos tienen unos collares cargados con explosivos, cuyas únicas llaves que las liberarán, se encuentran dentro de las siguiente nueve salas donde un prueba distinta, pero con la misma formula; les espera -dijo el demente, llenando de miedo en las corazones de las presentes -díganme, serían capaces de dejarse violar con tal de ¡¿salvarse?!

-¡¿Es una broma?! -dijeron algunas de ellas mientras que las demás estaban inexpresivas ante lo dicho.

-Para esta tarea, Takashi será quién les ayude, tú serás la clave de su salvación -dijo al chico -cada collar tiene un temporizador, que se activará a partir del inicio de cada prueba. Solo una por sala podrá participar con su compañero. El reto, es que no serán ustedes quien decida la que va a participar, sino Takashi.

Todas lo miraron, con terror, ¿acaso seguiría este juego perverso?

-¡No pienso formar parte de esto! -grito Megumi al no contener su miedo luego de escuchar lo que iba a pasar.

-Oye tranquilízate -una de las chicas quiso calmarla.

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice esto es una locura, no pienso ser parte de esto! -grito y un pitido se escucho de las teles, seguido del encendido de la luz roja que tenia en el collar se encendió.

Los pequeños explosivos que tenían integrados estallaran. Aun no tenían el poder para destrozarle la cabeza, si lo tenían para cortarle la yugular y romper los huesos de su espina. El estallido, el humo y la sangre, las hizo gritar.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh! -gritaron la mayoría de las femeninas.

La chica se desangraba mientras agonizaba lentamente mientras caía al suelo, para morir en un charco de sangre se esparcía por el suelo mientras moría de forma lenta en el piso.

-Ella tomo su decisión -estaba presenciando lo que acontecía en el momento -y ustedes, cual es su decisión. Vivir o morir, que empiece el juego -exclamo el sujeto, para luego desaparecer de las pantallas.

Todas y Takashi, se quedaron perplejas. No entendían porque estaba pasándola eso pero algo era claro. Sus vidas estaban en juego.


	2. Primera prueba

Primera Prueba:

Valorar la vida. Es algo que no todos hacen, algunos la menosprecian, y aquellos que la valoran, están condenados al constante sufrir. Aun así: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para vivir, pero también es algo que no aprecian.

Flashback

Una noche previa, de mucho tiempo previo a los acontecimientos principales en la casa de los Komuro, Takashi terminaba de realizar el que hacer en casa en conjunto de su padre. Quitaban varios objetos, recuerdos de su difunta madre, Hiyoshi. su mamá había sufrido de una deficiencia cardiaca, necesitaba una operación urgente si querían salvarla, pero no era gratuita la cirugía y el seguro medico del padre no contaba con el suficiente fondo para cubrir una operación muy costosa dado que el tipo de sangre que ella operaba era de los mas raros. Lo que hizo mucho mas cara la operación. Y aunque su padre hizo todo lo posible para salvar a su esposa, no pudo ser realizada la operación con tiempo.

Una serie de luces policiales se hicieron presentes afuera de su casa. Alguien llamo a la puerta, y cuando atendió, llevó una enorme sorpresa para ambos.

-Señor Komuro Akatsuki -exclamo un detective acompañado de otros oficiales.

-Si… -respondio temeroso su padre de Takashi.

-Queda arrestado por robo…

Fin del Flashback

El juego acababa de empezar, las reglas fueron explicadas, solo se requiere la voluntad de las participantes para jugar y ganar esa nueva oportunidad de vivir. Pero la pregunta que hay aquí debía hacerse: ¿Por qué debían elegir?

Con el cuerpo de Megumi desangrado en el suelo, ya sin vida; Komuro se quito su camisa de la escuela y se la puso al cuerpo de la chica, tapando la desgarrada escena. No sin antes cerrarle los ojos, para que descanse en paz luego de haber elegido no participar en semejante juego macabro.

-¡Ayuda! -gritaba Rei ante el terror infundido por este psicópata -¡Alguien ayúdenos!

No era la única asustada, Mizusu entro en un estado de pánico, se había puesto en posición fetal, arriconada y meciendose de adelante para atrás mientras repetía con el mismo sentimiento.

-Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando -parecía haber caído en la locura.

-Misuzu... -su amiga, intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

Shizuka y Hayashi también se acercaron a su alumna para intentar ayudarla a salir de este estado.

Saeko, Yuki, Saya y su madre, Yuriko, se mantenían en calma. Aunque por dentro, también querían gritar para qur alguien llegase y las sacase de allí, donde fuera que habían sido arrojadas.

-¡Quieres relajarte Miyamoto! -grito Saya. Por un momento, la castaña dejó de actuar desesperada.

-¿Que?... -volteó a verla.

-Aunque grites, nadie va a escucharnos. Estas parades se ve que están reforzadas, contra ruido. Y tal vez, contra otras cosas más -se acercó al muro del extraño mosaico blanco que solo se distinguía de cerca.

-Debe de haber alguien cerca -Rei seguía en la desesperación -¡¿es que acaso no quieren salir de aquí?!

-Calmate -Yuriko se acercó a Miyamoto.

-Mamá...

-Escucha, Miyamoto-kun; no sabemos donde estamos, o si tan siquiera seguimos en Tokonohuso -tenia que hacerla afrontar la realidad -yo también quiero salir de este lugar, pero hay que mantener la calma.

-Tiene razón, si se han dado cuenta nos tiene vigilados -Saya se acomodaba los lentes -hay cámaras vigilando desde cada ángulo, podría decir que están conectadas a las televisiones, pero no están proyectando nada mas que ese contra reloj -un cronometro, les quedaba menos de una hora y cuarenta minutos para salir de allí -lo que significa que quien esta detrás de todo, esta viendo que hacemos. Cualquier movimiento en falso y podría ser la siguiente en morir.

Todas intentaban relajarse, pero Rei seguía sin poder aceptar la situación.

-Pero... -había bajado a su tono de voz -¿porque a nosotras? ¿Qué hicimos para terminar aquí?

-Dijo que teníamos cosas en común ¿no? -comento Saya -la mayoría aquí somos estudiantes o proferosas de Fujimi. Y... mi madre es la líder del comité de padres -mantenía su respeto y aprecio a su madre a raya.

-Ella... es tu madre... -exclamo Niki asustada, al mismo tiempo que asombrada.

-También que conocíamos a...

-Komuro-kun -dijo Saeko, que alguien mas que ella desconocía, llamara de tal manera al chico que le gustaba, la llenaba de celos.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Takashi se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo, en su deseo por asimilar la realidad. Mas aun tratándose del hecho que tenia al cuerpo de su amiga Megumi, delante suyo. El chico, podía sentir como la respiración se acortaba mas, se le hacia mas pesado la respiración y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Concentrando su mirada, todas (excepto una); recordaron lo que dijo la extraña marioneta en las pantallas, tenían que ser violadas por él para poder salir, si es lo querían hacer. En vez de morir por los collares que tenían puesto, como Megumi.

-...Porque... -pudo distinguir odio en la voz de Rei -¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tu él que este aquí?!¡Idiota! -apenas si movió los ojos para verla -porque no tienes una de estas malditas cosas también -intento forzar su collar.

-Relájate -Saeko detuvo a la castaña.

-Komuro-kun -hablo la Takagi mayor -porque no tienes un collar contigo -pregunto, uno podría decir que él estaba detrás del evento, pero no era así.

-A mi... -respiro profundo -a mi me inyecto veneno. El cronometro -el de las pantallas -dijo que el veneno, me mataría en un lapso de dos horas. Si pensaban que el cronometro era para sus collares, se equivocan. La grabación dijo que la cura esta al final de sus pruebas.

-¿Cual grabación? -pregunto Takagi.

Saco de sus bolsillos, la cinta y la grabadora de antes, sin embargo pudo volver a reproducirla, el botón de regreso no funcionaba en ella.

-Si el maldito botom de retroceso le funcionara, haría que escucharan lo que este cabron me dijo.

Entonces se percataron, la piel del chico estaba mas pálida que las de ellas. Se notaba que se le tornaba difícil respirar. no debían asustarse si pronto el chico comenzaba a toser sangre.

-No comprendo -hablo Shizuka, recordó que el muñeco las presento a ellas, pero de él, se había olvidado ella -¿porque esta él aquí?

-No recuerda lo que dijo ese horrible muñeco -exclamo Yuki -dijo que si queríamos salir de aquí, debíamos...

-...Ser... ser violadas por él -a completo Niki.

Pero algo no cuadraba, como iba a hacer algo como esto si Takashi estaba en un estado moribundo.

-¡No voy a dejar que me toque este tonto! -grito Rei encabronada.

-Entonces querrás morir igual que Megumi -dijo Saya e hizo entrar en razón a Miyamoto.

-Puedo preguntar algo -Yuriko llamo la atención de todas -alguna de ustedes aun es pura. Aparte de mi hija -esto hizo sentir avergonzada a su Saya.

-Tengo que decir que si -Saeko.

-Aun lo soy -Misuzu.

-Yo también -Niki.

-La verdad, aun no estado con un hombre -dijo Shizuka.

-Yo... yo tampoco -Hayashi también se avergonzó.

-Aun no parezca, aun soy virgen -a pesar de ser catalogada como una "puta" en la escuela, Yuki no tenia experiencia con hombres como todas las estudiantes suponían.

-Pues yo... yo tampoco lo he hecho con mi novio -revelo Rei, sabiendo Takashi que salía con su ex mejor amigo.

Suspiro, y pensó brevemente lo que iba a hacer.

-Debemos salir de aquí, y la única forma de hacerlo es jugando con sus malditas reglas -exclamo la Takagi mayor.

-Mamá, no estarás hablando en serio -disgusto a su hija.

Fue a por Takashi, se puso de pie por si solo, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse fatal, pero no lo suficiente como para no moverse por su cuenta. Ambos se pusieron delante de la puerta que les llevaría a la primera prueba. Con un escáner en la puerta, el collar de Yuriko fue detectado y una voz proveniente de un altoparlante en la parte de arriba en la puerta.

-Jugadora detectada, Yuriko Takagi -exclamo la voz.

Desde un punto remoto, quien veía a través de las cámaras, revisaba su estrategia hecha en una maqueta a escala de quienes irían a participar en cada prueba, aunque parecía estar dejado todo al azar, realmente había calculado quienes y en que orden iban a ser parte de los juegos.

-Mamá... -quiso impedir que entrará, pero ya era tarde, apenas pisaron el interior de esta sala, la puerta se les cerró.

-Miren -señalo Yuki.

Las pantallas de la sala principal se encendieron, todas transmitían lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto. Sin embargo, esta vez era solo imagen, sin nada de algún audio.

-¿Que estarán haciendo? -pregunto Hayashi.

Adentro, Komuro pudo sentir un extraño aroma en la habitación, no le daba nauseas o mareo. Simplemente era un hedor que no conocía.

-¿Que es este aroma? -preguntó.

-Cual aroma -pregunto yuriko, ella no olía nada en particular; tal vez se trataba del veneno, destruyendo sus fosas nasales. No tendría sentido, pues debería estar sangrando por su nariz.

Miraron con detenimiento el cuarto al que entraron. Hallaron cinco cadenas con cinco grabados distintos cada uno en los cinco collares que tenían al final de la hilera. Las cadenas eran muy largas de unos 12 metros, pero todas pasaban dentro de los muros de la habitación, cuatro hacías las cuatro caras laterales de la sala, mientras que la última iba hacia el techo, cerca de esta, una llave con una cadena de solo un centímetro.

-Cadenas -dijo Yuriko -para que serán estas cadenas.

Takashi se acerco a la cadena que tenia collarín y tras pensar que podría usarla para escalar y arrojarse a por la llave colgante. Entendió que estaba lejos de su alcance, aun para soltarse y saltar de la cadena. De pronto se percato de dos cosas mas en la sala, había una cámara apuntado hacia ellos. Segundo, había pateado una grabadora por error, grabadora de la misma que él se topo en la habitación que despertó al inicio.

-Un reproductor de cinta -dijo Yuriko cuando el chico tomo el objeto.

-Rápido -exclamo el pelinegro -revise su ropa, debio dejarle una cinta escondida en usted. Lo mismo hizo conmigo.

-¿Que? -se confundió la mujer -¿acaso no vez la ropa que traigo? -era un vestido de pieza completa color rojo, sin mangas y con un escote muy revelador -donde pudo haber guardado algo así en mi.

Decidió revisarse, manteniendo esta suposición, encontró una cinta metida en un lado de su braga, cuando metió las manos para asegurar que no tenia nada consigo.

-Una cinta... -se sorprendió tras su error.

Se la entrego a Takashi y juntos escucharon lo que había en ella.

-Hola y bienvenidos a la primera prueba -era la voz del títere -las cadenas que están en la sala son clave para que obtenga la llave de tu salvación, Yuriko Takagi. Para ello, Takashi debes atar cada cadena a un extremo de la mujer que te acompaña.

Así como se lo indico la voz, ato a cada pie y mano de la mujer las cadenas, la quinta se la coloco en el cuello.

-Cada una de las cadenas están atadas al mismo mecanismo que permitirá bajar la llave hacia ustedes -decía el psicópata -para que baje, debes violar a la mujer que te acompaña, hay sensores en las cadenas. Unas están programadas para detectar cuando eyacules en ella, por cada eyaculación que hagas en ella la llave bajara y una de las cadenas se liberarán. Pero no será tan sencillo, las cadenas comenzarán a retraerse a un punto donde; si no la has liberado, le romperá las extremidades a las que la has atado -esto puso nerviosa a Yuriko.

-¿Que? ¡Quitame esta cosa! -comenzó a forzar los grillete con tal quitárselo.

-Les daré una hora para jugar -decía el demente de Euphoria -sino…

Los cronómetros para los collares se activaron cuando un cronometro digital se activo, el cual no se habían dado cuenta Takashi y Yuriko en aquella habitación en la que estaban, así como a las demás femeninas que observaban desde la sala principal.

-...Todas morirán -dijo Euphoria -Takashi te daré un motivo que violes a Yuriko. Madre de una de una de tus amigas que conoces desde la infancia, líder del comité de padres de Fujimi. Una mujer honorable, respetable, de una familia con dinero. Nunca les hace falta nada -Takashi miró a la Takagi mayor, notando un terror en sus ojos -entonces dinos, porque decidiste robar el dinero ganado durante el torneo nacional de artes marciales.

Escuchar esto cayó como una daga al cuerpo de Yuriko. Takashi solo la miraba inentendible ante tal hecho, preguntándose ¿como se conectaba a él?

-Un acto con el que incriminaste a un hombre inocente, Akatsuki Komuro -detono una bomba en Takashi.

Era el recuerdo del principio, algo acontecido hace un mes, mismo en el que su padre se había quitado la vida luego de ser declarado culpable y sentenciado por algo que él no hizo.

-Tu y tú padre sabían que era inocente pero las falsas pruebas tenían mayor peso -seguía la grabación -al final no se pudo comprobar nada, tu padre fue encarcelado, la falso acusación pudo con él y termino ahorcándose en su celda. ¿Nunca te preguntaste quien fue el verdadero culpable? La tienes frente a ti.

-Esperaba Takashi… -Yuriko daba pasos hacia atrás, pero el deseo asesino y desalmado que despertó en Takashi la corrompía. Tal vez se trataba de lo que olio al principio, quien lo sabe.

-Ella es responsable no solo de ese crimen, sino también de la muerte de tu padre. Te daré dos opciones, puedes dejarla morir junto a las demás o decides salvarla, pero ya sabes el precio que pagaran -dijo la marioneta -el tiempo corre, tu decides Takashi. Que comience el juego.

Terminó el vídeo, la máquina que leía el beta explotó de forma leve y el contador comenzó a correr para todas. Al igual, las cadenas empezaron a retraerse de forma lenta.

-Usted... ¿mato a mi padre? -exclamo Takashi caminando lentamente hacia Yuriko.

-No quería que fuese él, después de lo ocurrido a tu madre, ella era mi amiga -exclamo Yuriko dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Sabia que mi padre era inocente? -exclamo Takashi -y no dijo nada, ¿porque? Nunca les hicimos mal.

-¡No quería que lo inculparan a él! -dijo Yuriko.

-¿Quien fue entonces? -pregunto -acaso es alguna de ellas...

Sin embargo, se mantuvo callada. La persona tras el juego, quería dejar que Takashi castigase a los que le hicieron mal, pero primero quería que conociese la verdad. Esa era la cosa que tenían en común, un crimen que cometieron y del que nadie supo, en el que un mal mayor causo la muerte de personas inocentes, y queridas para Komuro.

-Si me sacas de aquí, te diré lo que quieras saber -dijo atemorizada. Seguía con esa mirada psicópata que se apodero de él.

Afuera Saya, vio cómo se dirigía Komuro hacia su progenitora. Pudo darse cuenta que realmente iba a violar a su madre, no quería que pasara esto, corrió a donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba. Pero la puerta no la dejaba pasar.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi madre! -grito Saya, pero una descarga eléctrica de la puerta se dio en la chica alejándola.

-Por favor, dejen que los concursantes pasen la prueba para poder acceder a la siguiente sala -dijo la voz mecánica de la puerta.

**Lemon hardcore. **

Takashi se puso detrás de Yuriko, le levantó la falda del llamativo y revelador vestido rojo que solía llevar consigo. Le bajó la ropa interior delgada que llevaba abajo y él se abrió la bragueta, revelando su erección; la demencia cayó en Takashi. O tal vez, era algo mas, Euphoria.

-Sabe, muchos en la escuela han fantaseado con usted -decía mientras llevaba su mano hacia el largo y suelto cabello de Yuriko, la tomo y tiro de ella, esto mientras sentía como el pene del chico rozaba sobre el trasero de ella -pero ahora soy yo quien hará de esas fantasías una realidad.

-Espera, primero deberías lubricarme… -fue ignorada su sugerencia.

No hizo caso, quería que sintiera un dolor como el que él sintió por la perdida de su padre, su madre; de todos los seres que él amó de verdad.

-¡Arg…! -gimió de dolor Yuriko de ser penetrada tan agresivamente, a Takashi le dio igual, era su primera vez, la primera vez, con una mujer con la que había fantaseado tanto -maldito…

No le contesto, puso sus manos en la cintura de Yuriko y comenzó a moverse dentro de la mujer. Moviéndose consistentemente, gemía de forma leve mientras toleraba el dolor.

-Por favor... Se… más gentil… -decia entrecortada la voz. Sin embargo Komuro hizo todo lo contrario, de movió con más agresividad.

-Porque debería serlo -no dejaba de moverse ni bajaba su ritmo -que acaso su esposo no le complace seguido -no le respondió, pero la verdad es que ella y Soichiro no lo habían hecho desde hace algunos años.

Cada movimiento, cada embestida que le daba Takashi, era doloroso para Yuriko, al mismo tiempo; poco a poco se volvía placentero, nunca había experimentado un sexo tan violento. No tenia el mismo tamaño de su esposo, pero era mas placentero que hacerlo con él. No tardó cuando el éxtasis comenzó a poseerla, ignorando que las cadenas se retraían más y más, pero no le prestaban atención, aún cuando ya se habían retraído tres metros de las cadenas.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pensaba Yuriko a medida que su cuerpo se exitaba con el placer doloroso que le daba el chico "¿Acaso me está gustando esto?"

Sus pechos se habían puesto firmes y duros, su cuerpo había caído en el placer. Tanto así que sus mismo pechos salieron del escote del vestido imperial que traía consigo. De su vagina se derramaban sus liquidos, todo siendo transmitido por la cámara. En la sala primaria, las mujeres veían con horror el en vivo (si es que algunas no tenían los ojos tapados). Otras se daban cuenta de que Yuriko estaba comenzando a disfrutar, a la vez que Komuro de tornaba en alguien diferente, su rostro reflejaba una sed de venganza y sadismo.

-¿Que es esto? -decía Yuriko al sentir extraño sus paredes anales -tu pene se está ensanchando… ¡¿acaso vas… a correrte?!…

No le dió respuesta, solamente aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que se corrió en el ano de Yuriko.

-¡Kya!… -gimió dolorosa y extasiada, un par de segundos después, ella corría por su vagina, nunca había sentido tanto placer en un lado del que nunca le habían dado. Ni tanto semen había entrado en su interior en

La cadena de la mano derecha se detuvo y del brazal se emitió una luz verde, señal de que se detuvo. Cuando Yuriko se vino, el brazal de la pierna derecha emitió una misma luz y se detuvo la cadena, pero ninguna de las dos se abrió. Aún así, como se les dijo antes, la cadena de menos de un centímetro que tenía la llave bajo unos diez centímetros, pero estaba a treinta centímetros de ellos. Se dieron cuenta, si Yuriko se venía se detenía las cadenas de las piernas, si era Takashi era de las manos, pero la cuestión que surgió era… ¿Que detendría la cadena del cuello? Takashi tenía trabajo que hacer.

La había tomado de sus piernas y la levantó, aún penetrandola por su ano, siguió con las estocadas agresivas contra la mujer. Quien se perdía más y más en el placer. El cronómetro seguía avanzando, les faltaban 45 minutos para que las bombas estallarán.

"¿Como es posible?" Pensaba Yuriko antes de que su mente quedará en blanco "Como es posible que me sienta tan bien siendo violada por él. Sera por el tiempo que no lo he hecho con mi esposo."

-Creo… creo que voy… ¡voy a correrme! -seguia gimiendo de placer

Dicho esto, enseguida se corrió aún cuando Takashi seguía penetrandola a profundidad y sin piedad. La cadena de su pierna se detuvo y la que sostenía la llave bajo cinco centímetros más. De inmediato, de nuevo, aceleró sus embestidas, liberando una gran descarga en el útero de Yuriko. La llave bajo otros cinco centímetros.

-Para ser una mujer que actua muy refinada eres toda una zorra -dijo Takashi.

-No te... no te burles... hace tiempo que no lo hago con mi esposo -exclamo Yuriko con las piernas entumecidas. El chico era una bestia.

Fue un gran incentivo, llevó sus manos a los pechos de la mujer, los que apretaba y manoseaba con violencia, lo que le gustaba a Yuriko, seguido, pues comenzó a montarla con aún más agresividad.

"Estoy gozando esto" decía en su mente, antes de que quedara completamente en blanco "no puedo dejar que lo sepa."

No lo decía a través de su boca, pero si por su cuerpo. La sensación de dominación que ejercía Takashi sobre ella, se incrementó cuando la resistencia del chico tomo más tiempo. Cuando el cronómetro le faltaban menos de 20 minutos, a la cadena le faltaba menos de cuatro metro, sin embargo era el momento y la tensión de esta cuando comenzó a jalar su cuello, cortándole la respiración, dado a la fuerza que ejercía Takashi para mantenerla a cuatro. Una expresión de ahegao se dibujó en su rostro. Ambos estaban por correrse.

-Aquí va Yuriko… -decía Takashi sin dejarla de manosear -¡recibe mi semilla!

Una gran descarga lleno a Yuriko, con el enorme placer que tenía, se corrió junto al pelinegro.

**Fin del Lemon Hardcore **

Una luz verde se encendieron del grillete del cuello de Yuriko. Junto con un pitido, las cinco cadenas se abrieron y la llave se puso a una distancia más baja, aún así estaba alto. Al volver en si, Takashi salto hacia la llave, logrando colgarse de la cadena que lo sostenía y tomando el objeto. Colocó la llave en el collar de Yuriko emitiendo la segunda luz, no solo para ella sino para todas. Takashi por su lado, había comprado una hora y quince minutos más de vida, sin contar el tiempo que perdió. Le quedaba una hora y cincuenta minutos en total.

-¡Mamá! -entró Saya corriendo, seguida de varias. Solo Saeko y Rei se quedaron atrás.

Mientras que la pelirrosa atendía a su madre junto a Shizuka y Hayashi. Komuro salía hacia la primera habitación.

Rei le miraba como si fuera basura, mientras que Saeko, entendia que hizo lo que tenia que hacer para salvarla.

-¿Que dices? -pregunto Saeko.

-Felicidades -aparecio el muñeco en la pantalla -han superado la primera prueba, ahora solo faltan ocho para llegar a su libertad. En este punto Takashi, ya debes haberte dado cuenta que no es simple azar por lo que los traje aquí -entonces salió Saya con las demás, ayudando a su madre a volver a la sala principal -todo lo que ellas han hecho, todo cuanto creen que no hicieron mal, te ha afectado, más de lo que ellas creen.

-¡Que es lo carajos sabes! -grito a la pantalla -¡¿Como es que sabes más de ello que yo?!

-Todo esto es un rompecabezas, ellas tienen las piezas, tu el ser que lo armará -dijo el títere de negro rojo y blanco -debes descubrir el secreto por ti mismo, si quieres conocer la verdad.

-¡¿Quien carajos eres?! -gritó.

-Hay quienes me llaman... Euphoria -fue lo ultimo de esa transmisión -dime, ya sabes a quien elegir para la próxima prueba, Takashi, el tiempo corre. Sálvalas, para salvarte a ti.


	3. segunda prueba

Segunda prueba:

Ganada el primer juego. Yuriko se puso de pie luego de ser atendida por Shizuka con el conocimiento medico que tenia y lo poco que tenia a mano, lo cual era nada. La madre de Saya solo quedo exhausta luego de tan brutal sexo forzado que tuvo con Komuro. Su hija quería que descansara, pero ella necesitaba hablar con él. Se apartaron de los demás para estar en privado.

-Estimaba mucho a tu madre, a tu padre... desde que mi hija y tu se conocieron en el jardín de niños -dijo Yuriko, junto a Takashi en una de las esquinas de la sala principal. Mientras las demás femeninas se mantenían lejos -tuve un problema hace poco, había hecho un préstamo para que mi padre pudiera pagar las deudas -le contaba la Takagi mayor.

-El dinero, ¿lo robo para ese préstamo? -pregunto Takashi.

-Eso vino después -exclamó. -Tome el dinero de lo que guarda mi esposo en secreto, ya sabes a que se dedica -Soichiro Takagi, un Yakuza de Tokonuso -tiene resentimientos con mi padre, así que se lo oculte. Pero necesitaba regresar ese dinero antes de que se diera cuenta. Cuando se ganó el torneo inter escolar, supuse que podía tomar el dinero, la escuela Fujimi tiene suficientes fondos, que si desaparecía algo de lo ganado no lo notarían.

-Si solo necesitaba una parte, porque se robo todo el dinero -cuestiono el único varón en el complejo.

-Alguien me descubrió -desvió la mirada, no tenia porque mirarlo a los ojos -me amenazo, dijo que mejor robara todo el dinero, yo tomaría lo que necesitaba y lo demás se lo daría.

-¿Quien? -pregunto, la furia estaba creciendo dentro de Takashi.

-Ojala lo supiera, quien sea me llamo por teléfono esa vez, su voz no era reconocible -conto -en verdad lo lamento, lo de tu madre, tu padre... todo es mi culpa.

-Si fuera todo su culpa, solo seriamos usted y yo aquí adentro -alguien mas en la sala sabia como continuar la historia o que era lo que paso. Cerro su boca o es cómplice o peor, era la que realizo la llamada. Todas las demás eran sospechosas.

Takashi se quedo mirando un momento a las ocho restantes, mientras sentía de nuevo que la respiración se le agitaba, para comenzar a toser de nuevo.

-¿Que tienes? -se preocupo Yuriko.

-El veneno... -limpio su boca con la manga de su camisa -debe estar volviendo a hacer efecto -le explico como era este asunto de la toxina en su cuerpo.

-Si salimos de esto, te compensare lo que te he causado -dijo Yuriko.

No obstante luego de que la primera prueba fue superada, su puerta quedo abierta a las demás participantes; al otro lado del cuarto, un corto pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde llevaría a cabo la segunda prueba. Saya, al ser la mas inteligente (según su ego), decidió investigar el lugar para ver si descubría algo que les ayudara a salir de allí, o al psicópata detrás del juego enfermo.

Lo único que pudo ver fue la cámara con la que se transmitió el juego previo donde su madre fue abusada por el único hombre que ella confiaba. Las cadenas con las que había sido atada quedaron inmóviles, aun cuando las agarro o cuando cerro el grillete no se activo ni nada.

-Encontraste algo -detrás de Saya estaba la peli morada estudiante de tercer año.

-Nada que fuera útil -dijo, miro a Saeko -salvo que me atrevo a decir que este lugar es un edificio con varios pisos.

-¿Que te hace decir eso? -cuestionó.

-Tu viste la prueba no, viste que las cadenas se retraían por la pared, debe haber un mecanismo grande para jalar unas cadenas tan largas -Saya se acerco a las aberturas del muro por donde se iban las cadenas, donde observo parte del mecanismo que dedujo en una habitación oscura con unas ventanas iluminadas aparentemente por luces publicas -parece que seguimos en la ciudad, veo luces publicas del otro lado.

Saeko igual se acerco a la abertura para ver que había del otro lado, por lo que ella llego a ver, era que la otra habitación en la que estaban metidas se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Sin haber podido encontrar algo mas, volvieron a la sala principal, con las demás victimas aun sin jugar.

-¿Descubrieron donde estamos? -dijo Yuki cuando las vio volver al cuarto.

-Parece que se trata de un edificio abandonado -dijo la maestra de kendo cuando la peli naranja se acercaba a ambas chicas.

-Eso de que nos sirve -exclamo con una actitud algo presumida.

-Nos sirve para saber que estamos en la ciudad todavía -dijo Saya -lo único que me gustaría saber es en que lado estamos.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez podamos descubrir algo mas si pudiéramos entrar en la habitación que sigue -Saeko se separo de la pared antes de decir.

-¿Estas loca? -se exalto Rei -si entramos a la otra habitación quien sabe que salvajería nos hará él -Takashi.

-Que haremos -Saya se enojo, a pesar de que tenia razón la castaña, para ingresar a la nueva sala y descubrir algo que les fuera útil debían jugar la siguiente prueba -dime que haremos entonces, quedarnos aquí a esperar a que alguien venga, si es que alguien sabe de esto.

-¡Mi padre debe saber! -grito, cayó en la desesperación por salir de esa sala -es policía, si se da cuenta que no estoy en casa debe de estar buscándome.

-Aunque así fuera no vendrá hasta tarde -levanto la voz la peli rosa.

-Él vendrá...

-¡Basta! -Kyoko sensei levanto la voz -contrólense de acuerdo, todos aquí queremos salir. No sabemos si alguien afuera nos esta buscando o no, eso no importa. Debemos mantener calmadas y buscar una manera de salir.

Eso basto para ponerlas en paz, y reprimirle a Rei la desesperación que tenia dentro.

-El tiempo no esta a nuestro favor -dijo Saeko, mirando el cronometro de las pantallas, indicando cuanto de vida le quedaba a Komuro -la única forma segura de salir de aquí es jugando como Euphoria quiere, queramos o no, alguien nos este buscando o no lo hagan.

Mas claro, alguien tenia que ir con Takashi a la siguiente sala y jugar con las reglas de Euphoria.

-Komuro-kun -se acerco al pelinegro, otra vez, se estaba poniendo algo pálida su piel -jugare contigo la siguiente prueba.

Fueron delante de la nueva puerta, donde otro escáner detecto el collar e identifico a Saeko junto Takashi. Todas las demás, le desearon lo mejor, temiendo que le pasaría. Aun así, podían ver lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto gracias a las pantallas conectadas a la cámara en la habitación.

-Otra vez, ese olor -dijo Takashi, tapandose la nariz ante desagradable olor que solo él sentía en sus fosas nasales, por algún motivo tampoco Saeko oo sentía -¿porque decidiste venir conmigo? senpai -pregunto Komuro.

-Alguien tiene que ser la siguiente, ninguna de las demás se ofrecería -dijo Busujima manteniendo en alto su calma.

En la nueva sala, no había nada parecido a la anterior, no habían cadenas ni ningún orificio por el cual pudieran ver, únicamente había una especie de pedestal delgado de un metro de alto, parte de la estructura del piso. Con tres pastillas, con las drogas sobre una placa metálica delgada que parecía estar balanceada con las pastillas. En el piso una nueva grabadora.

Le dijo a Saeko que se revisará la ropa ya que debía tener una cinta con ella así como Yuriko y él. Sin dudar lo hizo, un caset del tamaño de la pequeña grabadora tenía consigo. Tenía su nombre escrito encima, lo cuál le preocupo.

-Felicidades por llegar a la segunda prueba, no es fácil decidir ser parte de esta terapia no convencial -decía la voz tétrica del audio -pero es necesario para su rehabiliización. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que delante de ustedes hay una pequeña torre, con tres pastillas, de las que solo podrás elegir una Saeko. Una es un analgésico que puedes darle a Takashi para que calme su estado hasta la siguiente prueba, otro un estimulante femenino, otro un afrodisíaco. Si eliges el analgésico la prueba terminará, y podrán pasar al siguiente juego. Si eliges alguna otra, deberás jugar con Takashi durante la media hora que dura el efecto de la droga.

-Senpai estas bien... -notó que Saeko empezo a sudar por la frente.

-Debería ser fácil para ti distinguir que es cada pastilla, después de todo, eres una adicta aunque no aparentes -dijo Euphoria, era una trampa sencilla y complicada para su presa, las tres pastillas eran circulares e iguales en color como en tamaño -tu, coronada como la mejor practicante de Kendo en el país, que hizo trampa durante el torneo deportivo inter escolar.

Takashi solamente se queda mirándola fijamente. Recordó plenamente que el dinero que robo Yuriko fue del torneo mencionado, sin embargo no comprendía como esto se relacionaba con la senpai y lo que mencionaba la grabación.

-Consumes drogas, incluso durante los duelos en el torneo las consumías -siguió el audio.

-Tu padre, no hubiera sido incriminado si Fujimi no ganaba el torneo Takashi -ahora se dirigía a él, Saeko le miro preocupada -si la mujer contigo no hubiera hecho trampa -miro al chico -tal vez pienses que ella no se merece estar aquí, pero piénsalo, por uno pagan todos, es un simple efecto domino.

Una mirada desalmada se reflejo en Takashi cuando Saeko le miraba, por algún motivo a ella le preocupaba esto. Le tenia miedo.

-Tienen una hora para jugar -aunque había dicho que el afrodisiaco duraba treinta minutos, también tenia que contar el tiempo en el que ella decidiría cual de las pastillas debía elegir. Los collarines en todas se activaron con el temporizador de nuevo -has la elección correcta Saeko, vivir o morir, la elección esta en su manos.

En la sala habían un cronometros, una hora para jugar, aunque había media del tiempo de lo que duraba el efecto de la pastilla que no debían elegir. Contaba el tiempo se tomaría la chica para escoger, si tomaba la droga, el tiempo se acortaría y las bombas se desactivarian, pero tendría que jugar con Busujima el tiempo que duraba el efecto.

-¿Eres... drogadicta? -pregunto incrédulo el chico, había escuchado rumores de que una senpai era la mejor practicante de Kendo en su escuela y reconocida por toda el país. Pero esto no era algo que esperaba de alguien como ella.

-Tengo un problema -dio un paso discreto lejos de Komuro -las demás no pueden escucharlo así que esta bien que lo diga, soy una sádica adoro torturar a mis contrincantes, no es algo que pueda controlar por mi misma, mas que drogas son medicamentos no prescritos para controlar mi impulso. Pero la sensación que dejan en mi cuerpo es... -llevo su mano hacia su entrepierna la peli morada. No obstante, el tiempo corría -pero no entiendo, de lo que dijo después -entendía que le hablaba a él, pero también quería saber ya que le conto su verdad sin ninguna pena ni gloria.

-El dinero del torneo, ¿tu sabes que fue robado? -comentó.

-Si, como muchos en la escuela me entere que fue robado -dijo Saeko, regresando la mirada al chica.

-Mi padre fue incriminado y culpado por ello -revelo Takashi -¿como fue pudiste participar en el torneo si estas tomando esas pastillas, que no les hicieron pruebas medicas previas para ello? -anteriormente, en otros torneos se descubrió que habían estudiantes que tomaban drogas, como medida de precaución medica se les hacia estudios de sangre, Saeko había agarrado la mala costumbre de tomar las pastillas todos los días, casi tres veces por día.

-También a mi me gustaría saberlo -respondió busujima, vio el cronometro en su collar -el tiempo corre, debemos jugar para salvar a las demás.

-Entonces elige -exclamo.

Se acerco al pedestal, pensando bien cual pastilla era cual, respiro profundo y tomo la que espero que fuera el analgésico. Apenas tomo el medicamento, la pequeña placa metálica se desbalanceo y dejo caer el resto de las pastillas por una ranura que no vieron venir.

**Lemon Hardcore.**

-¿Y bien? -Takashi no dejaba de mirarla.

-El tiempo sigue corriendo -dijo Saeko -supongo que no es el analgésico -no le importo saber esto a Takashi -así que... has lo que tengas que hacer.

Llevo la pastilla a su boca, y la ingirió. Apenas la trago, ese sentimiento que le producían las demás pastillas que tomaba afuera, surgió de nuevo; solo que ahora, estaban multiplicados por diez. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, su cuerpo le ardía (no por fiebre) sus pechos, su vagina comenzaban a sentir la necesidad de ser tocados. Su intimidad femenina hablaba mas que cualquier otra en su cuerpo, estaban derramando sus jugos bajo su larga falda. No resistía la sensación que corría por su cuerpo, así que se agacho para que no notara nada, pero su cuerpo hablaba alto.

-Senpai... -su voz se torno fría.

Al voltear, Saeko vio como los líquidos vaginales habían manchado el suelo.

-No lo... no lo veas -a cada segundo, su cuerpo era corrompido por los múltiples orgasmos que la droga hacia pasar su cuerpo -...supongo que no era el analgésico o el anticonceptivo...

Acostándose sobre el suelo, con su rostro y cuerpo delante de Takashi. Él pudo ver como los pechos de la capitana del club de kendo, se habían inchado, un ligero tono rojo en su piel podía hacerse notar, su respiración se volvió más dura. En cambio ella podía verle a Takashi, como se estaba excitando de verla así.

-Supongo que es... inevitable... -dijo Busujima, tomo su falda y la levanto, dejándole ver su ropa interior color negro de encaje. Humedecido por su vagina, que no paraba de fluir los líquidos de su interior -has lo que tengas que hacer...

Guardando silencio, se puso de rodillas delante de la única senpai en el juego, revelo su erección a la chica. Cuando lo vio, ella se sintió intimidada, no lo dijo pero era el primero que veía en su vida, pues se trataba de su primera vez. Solo sintió como Takashi le abría las piernas de forma brusca mientras tomaba las bragas de Saeko.

-Espera... ¡así no! ¡No de esta... -miro a sus ojos, el rostro de Komuro había cambiado. Como otro él, o un lado secreto suyo, tomara el control. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como le rompía su ropa interior desde el pequeño tirante de la cintura con un solo movimiento de sus mano, para ser penetrada de forma violenta hasta lo mas profundo de su vagina -Ahg... -gimió de placer y dolor.

Movía violentamente su cintura contras las caderas de Saeko, con las piernas de la chica levantadas para que le penetrara con mas profundidad, con sus manos sobre los brazos de ella para no intentara quitarlo de encima ni nada.

-¿Que pasa senpai?... -no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella, sus paredes vaginales le apretaban mientras la punta de miembro le besaba su útero -¿no es lo que querías?... -se mofaba, la estaba humillando, debía ser el efecto de la droga, pero a Saeko le encantaba la sensación, aunque le había desgarrado su himen y la sangre, apenas si dejaba de salir de vagina, virgen -¿estas disfrutando esto senpai?

-No... no te burles... -dijo inmóvil, era cierto, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Tu primera vez -Takashi se dio cuenta que Busujima era vírgen apenas la penetro -tu primera vez es siendo violada... y lo estas disfrutando... adoró la expresión de tu cara.

Luego de decirle eso, notó que ella estaba sudando por los efectos del placer y de la droga. Así que decidió hacerle respirar a su cuerpo.

-Tienes calor senpai... -le levanto la blusa de su uniforme y se la quito, continuaba penetrandola mientras se deleitaba con los senos, de Saeko rebotando de arriba a abajo con su sostén del mismo tipo que las bragas que llevaba puesta, bajo su lencería para sus senos excitados, le deleitarán mucho más.

Pronto, Saeko sintió como dentro de su vagina, el pene de Takashi se volvía más grande en sus paredes, mientras sentía como este le palpitaba de forma agresiva.

-Que es esto... -primera vez que Busujima tenía miedo de algo -porque tu pene... esta palpitando... en mi interior.

-¡Senpai! -de pronto se convirtió en una bestia, tomándola de la cintura y levantando sus caderas, se movía dentro se ella de una forma mucho más violenta. Hasta que se vino dentro de Saeko.

-Kya... -gimió de placer, podía sentir las enormes cantidades del semen de Takashi dando vueltas en su útero y derramándose fuera de su vagina -es... demasiado...

-Pones una expresión muy bonita senpai -esa mirada, casi sádica seguía en la cara de Takashi.

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos del conteo del segundo reloj, y la droga sobre Saeko estaba en su máximo punto, ella tendría que aguantar otros 20 minutos y él disfrutarlos. Y la persona detrás de las cámaras que presenciaba en vivo la transmisión, se estaba masturbando con este enfermo espectáculo.

No mucho después, tenía a Saeko en cuatro, recargada de sus manos sobre el pedestal.

-Tu vagina se ha vuelto más estrecha a medida que me muevo, realmente te gusta que te viole -continuaba embestiendola, cada vez mas rudo y salvaje.

-Claro que no... -cesaba la peli morada mientras sus pechos chocaban contra el frío azulejo blanco -es el efecto de esa cosa...

-No mientas -la tomo y la derribo de su cabello, tiro de ella y de dio mucho mas duro que antes -y se honesta... ¡senpai!

La bestia dentro de él comenzó a crecer una vez más. Y las represalias cayeron sobre Busujima.

Dos, cinco, seis veces más tuvo que correrse en ella para que dijera lo que quería oír la bestia.

-Dilo... quiero oírlo de ti, ¡senpai! -la había puesto de nuevo en posición original. Esta vez, con las manos de la chica jalandolas hacía él, resaltando sus senos. Para Komuro, le eran más hermosos que los de Yuriko.

-Lo admito... ¡lo admito! ¡amo ser violada... amo ser violada por tu pene! esta sensación... siento que algo va a salir de mi interior... ¡algo va a salir de mi!

-Aquí voy ¡Senpai! -se clavo por septima vez en Saeko. Siendo la última después de media hora de juego.

-¡Me corro! -grito la peli morada, cuando su interior entendió el placer del sexo.

La septima corrida de Takashi dentro de Saeko, fue la que hizo que Busujima se viniera de tanto placer, justo cuando solo faltaban 20 segundos. Esos últimos segundos, él descansaba sobre el cuello de Busujima, mientras ella lo abrazaba de piernas y brazos.

-Mas... quiero mas...

Detrás de las cámaras, quien los observaba, había manchado las pantallas donde veía todo el desarrollo del jurgo con su semen. Hace tiempo menos que se había corrido luego de ver como Takashi violaba a Saeko, quería mas del espectáculo.

**Fin del lemon hardcore**

Luego de ganar esta segunda prueba. Le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo, a ponerse de pie y salir de allí. Euphoria apareció en las pantallas de la sala original con un mensaje por la victoria de Takashi.

-Una prueba menos -dijo Komuro luego de oír el mensaje de felicitación del muñeco -faltan siete.

-¿Es mi culpa que tu padre haya muerto? -pregunto la peli morada.

Realmente Takashi podia culparla.

-No, no lo es. Aunque no entiendo como pudiste lograr participar si les hicieron exámenes de sangre y antidroga -dijo Takashi -debieron darse cuenta de ti.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, tal vez alguien alteró mis resultados para el torneo -dijo Busujima.

-¿Quien? -preguntó.

-Aunque fue Tejima-sensei el que nos llevo al campeonato, él no esta aquí -decía Saeko -los únicos maestros aquí son.

-Marikawa-sensei y Hayashi-sensei -exclamo.

-Pero porque las demás están aquí -cuestionó ella.

-Es lo que debo averiguar -dijo Takashi, debo saber. Yuriko-san robo el dinero del torneo que se ganó porque rompiste las reglas, pero ella me conto que alguien más se enteró de lo que iba a cometer, y la extorsionó. ¿Como va relacionado todo esto?


	4. tercera prueba

Tercera prueba:

Un grupo de investigadores de elite pertenecientes al interpol, estaba dentro de las inmediaciones en las que se había llevado a cabo este enfermo juego. Pues en el momento en que ellos se encontraban, todo había concluido, sin embargo necesitaban pistas de quien estaba detrás de lo ocurrido.

-¿Encontraron algo? -pregunto un agente oriundo de Europa, asignado en Japón. Cuestionaba a los forenses al examinar la sala donde Yuriko jugo. Mas que nada las cadenas.

-No hay huellas detective -exclamo uno de estos investigadores.

-Es muy cuidadoso, tampoco hay huellas en las otras salas -dijo su compañero volviendo de la así llamada sala principal.

Ignorándolo un poco, miró a otro de los forenses cuando fue a la habitación donde se jugo la segunda prueba.

-¿Averiguaron que son las pastillas? -pregunto luego de que estos consiguieran sacar las dos pastillas que habían caído en el agujero estrecho donde Saeko debía elegir una para la prueba.

-Son narcóticos -dijeron.

-No importa que eligiera, era una trampa -exclamo el detective. Entre las poca prueba que encontraron, estaban las cintas de grabación que les dejaba el responsable detrás de los enfermos juegos, escucharon la cinta del juego de Busujima para saber que paso ahí.

-Levi -nombro el inspector mayor al mas joven de ambos -tu has estado detrás de este caso desde que empezó, ¿porque hace esto?

-Si supiera, llevaría la delantera a sus juegos, Erwin -dijo el inspector Levi Ackerman -como yo lo veo, solo es otro psicópata con complejo de ser Dios al creer que "salva" a las personas.

Horas antes, cuando el juego seguía su curso, la tercera prueba estaba por empezar.

Dos pruebas habían sido superadas con éxito, restaban siete mas, siete femeninas mas en el lugar que estarían por ser profanadas con tal de salvar sus vidas. Todo parecía seguir el plan en curso del enfermo detrás del juego. Desde su sala privada, él veía como el juego se iba desarrollando de acuerdo a lo planeado. El calculo iba conforme lo predicho, tanto así que a lado de las cámaras con las que los presenciaba había una maqueta a escala de lo que han pasado estos jugadores y lo que aun les faltaba por jugar, o bueno las que aun restaban para jugar.

Volviendo a la sala de juegos real, Saya buscaba algo que les diera mas indicios para salir o que le ayudaran a averiguar donde estaban en la nueva habitación desbloqueada. No había nada que fuera útil.

-No hay nada -dijo Yuki, estando en la puerta de esta nueva sala.

-Nada que nos sea de ayuda -exclamo Saya volviendo con ella al lugar principal -hay algo que me intriga -dijo a la pelo corto castaña -como fue que nos trajo aquí a todos a la vez -fue la cuestión.

-¿Que? -Rei no comprendía a que venia esto -de que hablas.

-No es curioso que todas apareciéramos en este lugar y que despertáramos a un mismo tiempo -curioso, todos a pesar de haber despertado en habitaciones distintas, habían despertado al mismo momento, si recuerdas. Al momento que Takashi entro a la sala principal, las femeninas ingresaron todas a la vez poco después.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? -pregunto Niki, una de las dos Kohais que había entre ellas.

-Solo digo, que es un acertijo saber como hizo la persona, o las personas detrás de esto para traernos al mismo tiempo -exclamo la Takagi menor, todas recordaron en pequeños recuerdos, cuando alguien enmascarado de cerdo y extraño atuendo negro las ataco en su casa tras cortar brevemente la luz y la energía del sitio donde estaban -dudo que esto sea obra de una sola persona, mírenlo. Creen que alguien podría crear todo un escenario como este solo.

-Pudo llevarle años -comento Yuki.

-No lo creo -hablo Saeko, incorporándose a ellas -ese muñeco dijo que sabia de un secreto de nosotras que ni siquiera entre nosotras conocíamos -no quería decir que se trataba de la muerte del padre de Takashi (mas bien suicidio) ya que esto no le correspondía decir -debe de ser algo reciente todas estamos cursando o algunos casos, vinculados a Fujimi.

-Lo que significa que sea ese secreto que tanto menciono, fue reciente -Saya se puso pensativa -como hizo para orquestar todo esto tan rápido.

-Tal vez, no sea la primera vez que hace algo como esto -comento Shizuka -ay... -se movió ligeramente, pero algo en su estomago le dio un dolor pequeño pero molesto.

Acaso este era el primer juego que realizaba Euphoria, o ha habido otros antes, de ser así...

-De ser así alguien debería de estar investigando, debería estar buscándonos -dijo Rei, como su padre era parte de la policía, tenia las esperanzas de le estuviese buscando solo o con su departamento.

-Nadie asegura eso, así que contrólate -exclamo Saya -que haya alguien buscándonos o no, que importa si es porque esto a pasado antes o tal vez no, el tiempo no esta con nosotros.

A ti te parece normal, que once personas de una misma ciudad, pertenecientes a una misma; escuela hayan desaparecido en una sola noche. Tal vez haya alguien investigando o no, nadie podría asegurar esto.

No obstante, en el cuarto principal Takashi se hallaba recargado en la pared mientras recapacitaba la información que hasta ahora había conseguido, descubrir quien era el responsable del inculpa miento a su padre, y responsable de su suicidio era el motivo de este enfermizo juego.

-Veamos... -hablaba consigo mismo, con voz medida de sus compañeras -Yuriko-san robo el dinero del que inculparon a mi padre, senpai hizo trampa en el campeonato, motivo por el que Yuriko-san pudo robar el premio... pero... dijo que alguien la descubrió, y Busujima-senpai dijo que consumió los narcóticos el día que les extrajeron la muestra de sangre.

-Intentas deducir todo -pregunto Yuriko, acercándose al muchacho.

-Si -miró al contestarla, lo que vio primero, fue ese escote que traía. Fue raro para ambos, ahora él estaba avergonzado al hacer esto. Ella también, un sentimiento de vergüenza y remordimiento -Yuriko-san -retomo la palabra hacia la mujer -usted dijo que alguien se había dado cuenta que pretendía robar el dinero, tiene idea de quien fue.

-Ya lo dije, quien quiera que fuese se mantuvo anónimo conmigo -contestaba la mujer -me llamo por un numero anónimo, la voz, era irreconocible. No se decirte si era hombre o mujer.

Esto era desalentador para Komuro.

-Pero, si tuviera que señalar a alguien, seria a Kyoko-san -exclamo la mayor de las dos Takagi.

-Hayashi-sensei, ¿porque? -pregunto Takashi.

-Al siguiente día de cuanto tuve contacto con ese tipo, ella comenzó a comportarse extraño -comento, hizo que el pelinegro pusiera su mirada sobre la profesora de ciencias. Sin que ella lo notase.

Los minutos pasaron, el tiempo se les acortaba a pesar que aun restaban horas para que terminara el juego y ellas perdieran. Así que Takashi decidió seguir con el juego y escoger a la próxima mujer con la que jugaría la prueba.

-Hayashi-sensei, es su turno -llamo a la mujer entre las que aun restaban, las que ya habían participado, no podían jugar en alguna de las otras pruebas, tenían que dejar a las demás ser parte del juego.

Una vez reconocidos por el escáner de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, hizo que las puertas se abrieran para ellos, cerrándose una vez que pisaran el cuarto.

-Allí esta otra vez -dijo en voz alta Komuro, refiriéndose al olor provocativo en su cuerpo.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto la docente, sin embargo decidió ignorarla.

Observando desde las cámaras Euphoria podía ver cómo se adentraban a la siguiente prueba. Una vez más, había calculado con gran precisión a quien iba a elegir el pelinegro para su siguiente juego. Las femeninas, principalmente las que ya habían participado en los juegos previos, miraron las pantallas cuando se activaron en señal de que la ronda iba a empezar. Las otras, desde una distancia, miraban el juego.

En la sala blanca, se encontraba un balde metálico puesto sobre una bascula que estaba en ceros, activa; a lado dos mosaicos color negro metálico, eran placas metálicas. Delante de ella a una distancia razonable una mesa de acero soldada con clavos al suelo por debajo de las patas de la misma. Sobre la mesa, había una especie de esposas soldadas a ella, eran para que alguien colocase sus manos en medio de ellas. Delante, una grabadora con una cinta pegada que decía el nombre de la profesora. Por si fuera poco, más adelante, había una rueda de cierra de tipo industrial apagada. En cuanto a la llave de aquella habitación, la podían encontrar en el techo, colgada de una cadena que pasaba hacia arriba, soldada al otro lado de la mesa.

Se acerco a la grabadora rodeando la bascula, no tenían confianza así como temor por si algo en la cierra si se llegaba a activar de improvisto en la maquina. Pero cuando se acerco, Hayashi se puso nerviosa de lo que pasaría con ella mas.

-Komuro-san -le llamo, él apenas si volteo a verla, se concentro mas en tomar la grabadora que en la profesora -porque me trajiste contigo... -pregunto temerosa.

-Dígame sensei -volvía lentamente con la grabadora en manos -usted debió enterarse del robo del dinero del campeonato.

-Como muchos -exclamo Kyoko, dando un paso atrás del chico cuando se le aproximo -lo único que se, es que fue el padre de uno de los estudiantes en el instituto, nada mas -fue honesta -no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-Y usted sabe de quien era ese padre -su descenso a la locura estaba próximo.

Siendo lista, entendió esta indirecta la mujer, poniéndose mas nerviosa de lo usual.

-Tu... padre... fue tu padre no es así -dijo.

-No, no fue así. Lo incriminaron -exclamo Takashi, deteniéndose a menos de medio metro de la mujer, podía interrogarla como si ella fuese la responsable, pero había un método en esa habitación que le haría saber la verdad que ocultaba y... castigarla -busque la cinta en su ropa, sensei.

Tras cuestionar y ser reprochado por Komuro ante su miedo, encontró un pequeño caset en el bolso invisible de su falda. Como las demás, tenia su nombre. Escucharon lo que tenia en ella para el desarrollo del juego.

-Bienvenidos a su cuarta prueba -volvió la voz de Euphoria -el dispositivo que ven frente a ustedes es la clave para su salvación y la solución para obtener la cuarta llave a su salida. Para comenzar el juego es simple, coloca las muñecas de tu compañera en las esposas, sus piernas deben quedar abiertas al bote que está en la báscula en el piso.

Obedeciendo, Takashi acercó contra su voluntad a Hayashi y la puso como las órdenes del audio indicaron, sus manos en las esposas de la mesa, sus piernas abiertas al cubo de metal en el suelo.

-Debes pararte en los dos mosaicos grises -le indico y cumplió -son sensores que están vinculados a una trampa que es especial para ti. Ya sabes a qué van los juegos que les tengo preparados.

Hayashi temblaba de miedo, sabiendo lo que le haría Takashi, aunque ella era mayor en edad y rango escolar; la recién actitud adoptada por el pelinegro daba mucho por temer.

-Para conseguir la cuarta llave debes violar a la mujer que has traído contigo a esta habitación, debes llenar el balde que tienen debajo con el semen y fluidos que salgan de su vagina. Para evitar que la cierra de la mesa llegue a ella y le corté el rostro, la cierra también es parte de su salvación. Si llenan el balde con suficiente cantidad la cierra irá en la dirección contraria y cortada la cadena que ata a la llave al techo. Pero no crean que tendrán el tiempo suficiente, tienen noventa minutos para evitar que las bombas en los dispositivos de sus compañeras explote. Recuerdas que dije que también hay una trampa para ti, esos cuadros son sensores conectados a la rifle que está pegada el techo -por la puerta que entraron, arriba había un rifle francotirador soldado con mecanismos a la estructura interna de la sala -si llegas a sacar o quitar tu pie antes de descolgar la llave, dispara en tu contra y la sierra de tu compañera se dispara también en su contra.

Esta vez, la prueba era mas sanguinaria y retorcida que las dos anteriores.

-Ahora querrás el motivo para profanarla, ¿no? Takashi -ahora se dirigió a él.

La profesora entro en un pánico mucho mayor cuando escucho esto.

-Ay quienes dicen que uno no debe abrir la boca cuando escuchan conversaciones ajenas, pero el destino que sufrió tu padre pudo haber sido evitado si ella, hubiese intervenido -la mirada psicópata de Komuro se dirigió a Hayashi al escuchar este paradigma.

Hizo memoria, Yuriko menciono la llamada, pero a caso el lugar donde fue que recibió esta llamada fue en el colegio, de ser así. Hay la gran probabilidad de que alguien la escuchase.

Flashback

Durante los días previos al robo del dinero ganado en el concurso inter escolar de artes marciales, Kyoko-sensei caminaba por los pasillos al haber acabado el día de escuela, cuando por las escaleras exteriores de la estructura pudo oír a Yuriko hablando por teléfono en alta voz. Era una conversación muy arriesgada para ser ejecutada de esta forma.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! -dijo Yuriko harta de las llamadas de este sujeto, cuya voz era modulada cuando le respondía.

-Quiero… la mitad -le respondió la voz modificada.

Desde atrás del pasillo a la escalera, Hayashi escuchaba todo cuanto podía, lo más increíble era que no había nadie más para poder escuchar.

-¡Estas loco! -dijo Yuriko.

-¿Yo? O usted por querer robar el dinero del campeonato -exclamo la voz que le hacía la llamada -yo puedo ayudarla a conseguir el dinero...

Fin del Flashback

-Cuando uno es niño, es correcto guardar silencio cuando escuchas conversaciones de los adultos, pero cuando creces debes tener criterio sobre que guardar silencio o que debe hacerse conocer -dijo Euphoria -este es su castigo por guardar silencio, si hubieras hablado; no estarías en este lugar. Los padres de Komuro nunca hubieran sufrido y todo por tu cobardía -exclamo -sin embargo, la decisión para salvarte no está en tus manos, sino en las de él.

Miró a Takashi, ella ahora tenía el privilegio de ver la expresión desalmada del joven cuando escucho que ella calló cuando debió delatar a Yuriko por sus acciones.

-Toma la decisión Takashi, salvarla o perdonarla; aunque también puedes elegir ambas -dijo Euphoria.

Con salvarla, se refería a dejarla morir. Con perdonarla, era violarla.

-Vivir o morir Takashi, que comience el juego -termino la grabación, dejo caer la cinta.

Lemon Hardcore.

La rueda de la cierra se activo, lentamente comenzó a rodar hacia Hayashi, asustada quería quitarse de allí.

-Komuro-kun, por favor... -quiso pedirle ayuda, pero lo que recibió, fue la mano del pelinegro sobre su cuello, para golpear su rostro contra la mesa.

Desde afuera, podían ver como el chico se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo con el pasar de las pruebas.

-Hayashi-sensei… -hablo Takashi -todo esto tiempo, la había respetado. Usted era la profesora a la que más admiraba -revelaba Takashi -a diferencia de los demás chicos, que solo la veían como un pedazo de carne, yo la veía como una gran mujer. Pero me ha defraudado.

-Yo… lo... ¡Lo lamento! -dijo Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos -no dije nada porque… porque tenía miedo… tenía miedo…

-¡El único miedo es el que debe tenerle a la sierra para cuando la asesiné! -aporreó una vez más el rostro de la mujer contra la mesa.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Sálvame! -grito.

-Claro que lo haré -abrió su bragueta, revelando el empalme que se generó en unos segundos, la punta de su miembro la sentía la profesora entre sus glúteos.

-No espera… -medió volteó al sentir, como le abría la falda, la cual se la levantó, a la vez que sentía como le arrancaba las bragas. Pronto, soltó su cuello -¡que haces! ¡No! -le quitó el saco color caqui que traía, para sacarle los enormes pechos naturales que tenía.

-Todos en mi clase fantaseaban con cogersela Hayashi-sensei, quien diría que sería yo quien tendría ese privilegio -dijo Takashi.

En un solo empujón, logro meter su pene dentro de la vagina de Kyoko-sensei. No espero nada para comenzar a moverlo dentro de ella, con una mano apretando uno de sus pechos, el otro jalandola de su cuello.

"Su pene… no es tan grande como el de Tenjima-sensei…" pensaba la pelirroja profesora mientras era embestida "pero… es más agresivo que la de él…"

Gemía como toda una mujer experimentada, a cada embestida que le proporcionaba el chico, la sensación que sentía a pesar de haber tenido un pene mas grande en su interior, era más... caliente.

-Eres toda una puta Hayashi-sensei -gemia como tal, primera vez que ella gemía de tal forma -era como debía esperarse de una mujer como usted.

Gemía fuerte, con cada embestida sentía que el miembro de Komuro entraba más profundo en su vagina, sus pechos chocaban contra el borde de la madera. De su boca, al caer rápido ante el éxtasis, tenía la lengua fuera, la cual ayudaba a distorsionar sus propios gemidos que emitía.

-Tu pene me destroza… eres muy agresivo… -dijo Kyoko-sensei ignorando la sierra que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

Así como ella disfrutaba, a pesar de ser forzada, las tres mujeres que ya había tomado Takashi, sentían envidia. No por la situación en la que estaba metida Hayashi, sino por el placer que llegaron a sentir al tener a Komuro dentro de ellas.

-Se siente increíble… -no dejaba de darle duro, tanto, que por momentos, quería mover sus piernas. Pero no lo hacía, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso y la escopeta de atrás, le reventaría la cabeza. Sin embargo le dió poca importancia, aún cuando llegó a escuchar el momento en el que la escopeta se le quitó el seguro, al primer movimiento en falso que dió -estoy… estoy por venirme… ¡me coro!

-¡Ahhhhh! -gimió la profesora al sentir la enorme cantidad de semen que soltó Takashi en su interior -tu semen… es mucho semen… -decía con la lengua fuera -llenas mi útero...

El semen que derramó dentro de Kyoko-sensei, era tanta que la hacia sentir llena de alguna forma. Para ella era algo asombroso y perturbador. Solo había estado con un hombre en todo este tiempo, aunque le llegaba más profundo, Takashi le hizo sentir como una mujer de verdad, era más agresivo, más duradero, y la lleno más. Cuando el semen cayó de su vagina al balde, y los primeros 18 gramos de pesaron, la sierra se detuvo y retrocedió unos centimetros.

-Funciona… -susurro Takashi -pero falta mucho más para cortar la cadena -dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica, la Euphoria lo volvió a poseer.

Embistiendo a su maestra con mucha más brutalidad. La mujer cayó y cedió ante la sensación orgásmica, en su rostro se veía un ahegao, mientras Takashi la tomaba de su cintura y mucho semen se derramaban de su vagina de las previas veces que se corrió en Hayashi.

-Mi vagina se entume… -decía Kyoko-sensei -te pene… me hace sentir… como nunca antes… si no estuviéramos en esta situación… yo… yo…

-Callese -tomo a la mujer por su boca y jaló su rostro -y solo disfrute, maldita perra…

Aumento su ritmo y golpeaba con mayor fuerza a Hayashi, metiendo todo su miembro hasta que esté le besaba su útero.

-¡Kyaaaaa! -grito de placer al sentir una vez mas el semen de Takashi le llenaba hasta rebosar su útero. Derramando de su vagina una gran cantidad, era como ver el agua tirarse de un grifo a medio abrir.

La bascula debajo de ambos, marcaba casi 400gr de los fluidos de peso neto. La cierra se hacia atrás, acercándose a la cadena que conectaba a la llave. El tiempo de los collarines les decía que apenas si habían transcurrido unos veinte minutos de comenzado el juego, aun tenían mucho que jugar.

Otros veinte minutos del juego tuvieron pasar, la cantidad de corridas que tuvo que soportar, la agresividad del sexo que le proporciono, no debería haberlo disfrutado, pero Kyoko lo hizo, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte.

-Te vas a correr de nuevo... ¿verdad? -dijo entre jadeos la pobre mujer, a no lo estaba disfrutando la perra.

-Aquí voy, Hayashi-sensei... -con las manos en la cintura, las piernas de ambos a punto de entumirse, estando al máximo de sus orgasmos, la lleno mas de la cuenta.

-mm... -ahogo el fuerte gemido que pudo haber gritado.

Se podía ver como los fluidos brotaban una vez mas de la mujer cayendo al balde. Mas de un litro de semen llenaron la cubeta. Una gran cantidad para un chico que había superado la pubertad.

Fin del lemon Hardcore.

La cierra llego a la cadena y la corto, la escopeta se desactivo y el cronometro paro. La llave reboto en la espalda de la mujer, pero Takashi la atrapo cuando se dejo caer sobre la sensei, su rostro quedando cerca del de la mujer. Dándose un corto momento para respirar, puso la llave dentro del collarín de Kyoko, indicando que tenían tres llaves a su favor. Las cadenas que la sujetaban la liberaron. La puerta a la sala del juego se abrió para las demás. La mayoría de las femeninas fueron a socorrer a la profesora, sola una se preocupo por Takashi al ir.

-Lo conseguimos... -dijo, cuando la mujer se dejaba caer con él sujetándola cuando estaban en el suelo, esto para que no se diera de cara contra el suelo.

-Gracias... por salvarme... -exclamo Hayashi.

Desde las pantallas, Yuriko, pudo ver como la profesora, le daba un beso al chico. Por algún motivo esto la cabreo internamente, como si le estuviesen quitando algo que era suyo.

Shizuka fue la primera en socorrer a su amiga docente.

-Hayashi-sensei -Shizuka entro corriendo junto a Saya y Mizusu para socorrer a la pelirroja profesora.

-Esta bien sensei -pregunto Mizusu.

-Si… -apenas si acababa de recuperar el aliento.

La ayudaron a vestirse y entre Saya y las dos kohais la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Venga, la sacaremos de aquí -Saya la levantó.

Takashi se quedo un momento en el suelo, mirando como se llevaban a la mujer dejando atrás a él. Cerró los ojos un momento, queriendo descansar.

-Lo lograste Komuro-kun -era Saeko, extendiéndole la mano al chico.

-Senpai -pronuncio antes de tomarla y ponerse de pie. Mientras que Yuriko sentía celos de Hayashi tras verla besar al chico, Rei desde lejos, pudo ver como Busujima, extrañamente había creado un vinculo con Komuro. Lo cual le disgustaba.

Lo acontecido en la prueba, fue contado por la misma Kyoko a los investigadores estando ahora a salvo en una cama de hospital. Con suero puesto en su mano, se recuperaba de algo.

-fue lo que paso -terminaba de contar la profesora.

-Le agradezco la cooperación Hayashi-san -dijo el inspector Levi.

Se retiraba de su habitación para dejarla descansar, pero cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta y salir, ella le detuvo con una pregunta.

-Inspector -dijo cuando el hombre puso su mano en la puerta -que harán con Komuro-kun.

-Es confidencial -contestó.

-Lo que él hizo, lo hizo para salvarnos -exclamo Kyoko.

-Aun así, el coito forzado sigue siendo un crimen, aunque fuese obligado -le respondía Ackerman -aunque para empezar, no sabemos si será sentenciado, aun no aparece.

Dicho esto, salió sin mas. Dejo el hospital y fue a con su compañero en su sala de investigación en la división del interpol proporcionado por la jefatura de Tokonuso. Conto la historia que le dijo la mujer a Erwin, para ponerlo en el mural de su investigación que hacían sobre el caso.

-Entonces -decía Erwin acomodando las pistas de lo que hubo detrás del juego de Euphoria -acomodemos esto en orden.

-Busujima Saeko, drogadicta hizo trampa en el campeonato. Takagi Yuriko robo el dinero ganado con trampa del campeonato -ordenaba los eventos ocurridos detrás de las primeras dos victimas -y Hayashi Kyoko lo descubrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Aun hay huecos que llenar en esto -Erwin se refería a que se involucraban las demás mujeres participes del juego -todo esto por un robo.

-No es solo el robo, sino lo que desencadeno esto, la muerte de dos personas inocentes -contaba Ackerman -ambos padres de Komuro Takashi.

-Armo todo esto por venganza -exclamo Erwin -¿pero porque?

-Porque busca reclutarlo, lo mismo paso en los anteriores casos -dijo, apartándose del muro.

-Deberías dejar esto en manos de otro, llevas en esto desde que comenzó -se preocupaba por él, era joven como para obsesionarse con este caso.

-He perdido suficientes compañeros como para abandonarlo Erwin -exclamo -no me rendiré sin atrapar a Euphoria.

-Mira mas de cerca detective Levi, mira mas de cerca.

Recitaba Erwin el texto escrito con pintura roja en la habitación principal donde se realizo el juego. bueno, esto lo habían escrito después de realizados los juegos, dejado atrás para el hombre que estaba detrás de Euphoria todo el tiempo y que nunca había tenido éxito.

-Esta vez te atrapare maldito.


	5. cuarta prueba

Cuarta Prueba:

Mientras investigaban que había acontecido dentro de los múltiples escenarios de los juegos concursados por nuestro héroe, así como las desafortunadas mujeres con las que participo. El par de detectives habían descubierto el motivo por el cual, Komuro Takashi estaba dentro del juego, como Euphoria le decía a su papel como jugador clave.

-Como sabe lo ocurrido con los padres de Takashi, señora Yuriko -pregunto el inspector Levi.

La mujer no respondió al momento, primero calmo su miedo al estar en una sala de interrogación de la policía.

-Fue... antes de que escogiera a mi hija para jugar -dijo Yuriko, recordando lo ocurrido después de que eligiera a Hayashi para participar.

El juego seguía en curso, llego el momento de jugar un nuevo nivel. Llego el momento de elegir a la siguiente... victima. Solo que antes, tuvo una conversación con la madre de Saya, en la habitación donde pasaron su primera prueba, lejos de las demás femeninas. Curioso, el aroma que él olía en estas salas, ya no estaba.

-Takashi-kun -la Takagi mayor conversaba con el pelinegro -perdona que lo pregunte, pero... ¿que paso con tu madre? -ella sabia que la madre del chico murió, pero jamás se entero de la historia detrás de este hecho.

La pregunta era fuerte para Takashi, un hijo nunca supera la muerte de sus padres, sobre todo si los amaba con todo el corazón.

-Mi madre... -suspiro antes de revelar la verdad -ella, sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando estaba en su turno en la primera donde trabajaba -contaba Komuro -habíamos pasado problemas, no... nunca esperamos que algo así le llegara a pasar. Cuando la fuimos a ver al hospital, el doctor dijo que ella no iba a sobrevivir.

Flashback

Un par de meses antes de que el juego comenzara. Komuro y su padre, habían ido a visitar a su madre y esposa luego de enterarse de lo acontecido en su trabajo. Ella estaba viva y despierta, pero por como se veía, no se encontraba del todo bien. Con suero conectado a sus venas, mas el reflejo delicado en su rostro, lo decía todo.

-Su esposa necesita un trasplante de corazón -dijo el cirujano en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los Komuro de esta familia a solas.

-Un trasplante... -su esposo estaba atónito, y Takashi asustado.

-Si, el corazón de su esposa se ha puesto demasiado sensible, necesita una operación a corazón abierto -decía el medico -de no hacerlo, morirá.

El padre de nuestro héroe no sabia que decir, o como mas reaccionar que sentirse impotente ante la noticia. Pues el seguro medico con el que contaba no podía cubrir esta desgracia.

Fin de Flashback

-Mi padre trato de conseguir dinero con la aseguradora y con los bancos, tenia deudas pendientes con ellos asi que se negaron, yo también trate de conseguir dinero para ayudarla, pero... tampoco se logro -contaba Takashi -hubo uno en el banco que se presto a ultimo momento, pero fue tarde. Yo también trate de conseguir dinero a mi modo, estudie para los exámenes generales para obtener una de las becas. Pero Saya termino ganando, debí esperarlo.

Yuriko se sintió mal cuando escucho esto.

-Lo lamento, todo... -ella se responsabilizaba por lo acontecido con él.

-No es su culpa -exclamo -no del todo -en parte sabia que era responsable, pero había quienes tenían parte mayor de esta culpabilidad.

Extraño, la compasión que tenia con ella, le conmovía. Se acerco a Komuro y le abrazo, colocando su rostro contra su escote.

-Prometo, cuando salgamos de aquí, te compesaré lo ocurrido con tus padres -dijo la Takagi mayor.

Lo siguiente, no fue contado al investigar Levi.

-No es necesario -exclamo ruborizado. A pesar de haberla profanado, tener su rostro contra sus pechos causaba una sensación diferente. Que buscaba Yuriko en él, o era acaso que encontró en el chico algo mas.

Se despego del escote de la mujer, pero se mantenía agarrado a ella, tomándola de la cintura como si fuera suya. Así, como quedaron mirándose, sin motivo aparente se besaron, de forma pasional. Sus lenguas jugaban de forma animal en sus bocas conectadas. Internamente se encendían sus cuerpos con el placer. Encontró lo que perdió con su marido hace años, y encontró con Komuro, un amante. Que extraño efecto Estocolmo.

De pronto, ambos se ruborizaron de vergüenza. Takashi quiso separarse de Yuriko, pero ella lo detuvo al mantenerlo abrazado.

-Lo siento -exclamo avergonzado Komuro desviando la mirada de la Takagi.

-Calma -dijo la pelirrosa mayor -sabes, que un hombre joven se ponga así por una vieja como yo, es un cumplido.

El pelinegro se había erectado, y su empalme golpeaba el vientre de la mujer.

-Vamos tampoco es muy adulta, para su edad usted es muy sensual -exclamo el único hombre en el lugar, por el momento -lo dije enserio, he tenido fantasías con usted.

-Eso es pervertido -hizo un puchero ante tal comentario del chico -pero, gracias por el comentario -se le ocurrió una idea -sabes, no estará bien que veyas y que te vean así, ya piensan que eres un pervertido por lo que has hecho.

Se apeno Komuro.

-Ven, tengo una idea -tomo su mano, y lo llevo, lejos de la mirada de las mujeres que se quedaron atrás. Ninguna noto que estos se alejaban mas de lo normal.

Lemon.

Fueron a parar en uno de los oscuros pasillos que separaban a las demás habitaciones de la primera habitación donde se hubo el juego. Allí, Yuriko complació ese deseo que despertó en ella. De rodillas, abrió la bragueta del pantalón de Komuro, revelando la dura erección que tenia. Entonces le hizo la felación.

-Yuriko-san... -la sensación de tener su pene en la boca de tan hermosa mujer era muy placentera.

Podía ver como la mujer engullía su miembro, hasta la mitad. Para Yuriko, ver con claridad el pene joven que la profano le excitaba. La sensación de tener la lengua de la mujer acariciando su pene, mas la calidez de su boca, era emocionante.

-Es... sabroso -pensó Yuriko, saco el pito de su boca y beso la cabeza de este, para luego lamerlo desde la base, como si fuera una paleta de agua y engullirlo hasta el fondo -me moja con solo verlo -pensó otra vez, y asi era, su vagina chorreaba en ese momento.

Tomando oportunidad, revelo la mujer sus enormes senos al sacarlos por encima de su vestido. Con ellos envolvió el pene del chico. La suavidad de sus pechos en su caliente virilidad, era indescriptible. Lo tenia tan grande que se salía de entre los senos de la mujer, lo cual le mojaba mas. Pero mas mojada no podía estar sus senos por los fluidos pre seminales que deslizaba sobre su escote.

-Yuriko-san... voy... -que iba a decirle.

Entonces se detuvo, se puso de pie y se acerco a la cara de Takashi y le dijo mientras le masturbaba su miembro.

-Aun no, mi querido... quiero que lo hagas dentro -exclamo Yuriko.

Bajándose la erótica braga que traía por debajo, dejándoselo en una de sus piernas, y se levanto la falda, revelando lo húmeda que estaba su vagina.

Contra la pared, pero con el rostro de Yuriko mirándole. Le levanto su pierna derecha, y le penetro, profunda y brutalmente.

-Hmmm... -gimió ahogadamente la Takagi al ser empalada, pronto comenzó a moverse dentro de la mujer, esto debido a que desde que la empalo, su pene estaba besando su utero. Cosa que ni su esposo llegaba a hacer cuando lo hacían, pero eso quedo en el pasado -esta sensación... no debería gozarlo, pero lo hago~

-Yuriko-san... -la nombro mientras le cojía.

-Solo dime Yuriko... -pidió, una vez mas se besaron mientras lo hacían.

Dos cosas le fascinaron de este chico, lo primero era que es fuerte y resistente. La tenia levantada de sus dos piernas, despegada de la pared y que durante los quince minutos en los que fornicaron, no mostro señal de cansancio ni de agotamiento. Dos, que su enorme pene la había enamorado pues despertó fuerte la sensación de sentirse mujer.

-Yuriko... -su rostro estaba pegado a los senos de la mujer, esto porque ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Takashi contra ella, mientras envolvía también sus piernas en él.

-Amo la forma en la que chupas mis senos, Takashi-kun -exclamo, el chico chupaba y mordía sus pechos como si fuese un bebe, así lo veía ella -ah~ estas por venirte... ¿verdad?

-Esta vez... esta vez lo hare fuera... -comento, sin parar de embestirla.

-Hazlo -puso su mano en su mejilla -hazlo dentro... lléname... hazme sentir como mujer.

Y paso, este joven satisfacía a la mujer

-Mm... -gimieron al ahogar el grito con un beso.

Cuando la soltó, Yuriko cayó rendida sobre el suelo, con sus piernas abiertas, dejo ver como su vagina se derramaba el semen del chico.

-Mira, cuanto te viniste... -exclamo cesando del cansancio la Takagi mayor.

-Yuriko -llamo la atención de la mujer, al mostrarle que su miembro aun seguía duro, el cual se masturbaba delante de ella.

-Ven hazlo en mi boca -dijo.

Se acerco a gatas y con la boca abierta espero mientras él se masturba, esperando que le diera ese blanco fluido varonil que parecía leche. Se corrió en la boca de Yuriko, tanto; que mancho su rostro y su escote. Al final ella limpio su miembro y mientras tragaba lo que entro en su boca.

-Sabroso -susurro.

Fin del lemon

Al fondo, la segunda jugadora que participo: Saeko. Los vio de lejos, sintiendo celos de lo veía. Ella también quería tener lo ellos tenían. La satisfacción que ella también experimento.

-Mamá -era la voz de Saya, esta noto la ausencia de su madre y fue a buscarla.

-¡Saya! -exclamo asustada de ser vista, tras fornicar con el chico.

Takashi se guardo su miembro en su pantalón, y mientras Yuriko se limpiaba el semen de su cara y pechos. Komuro salió y la entretuvo, notando la parecencia de Saeko.

-Saya -exclamo Takashi, sorprendido.

-Donde esta mi madre -pregunto -no me digas que le hiciste algo -se cabreo.

-Solo conversábamos -dijo el chico.

-Hija -salió detrás la mujer -esta hablando con Takashi-kun en privado, no te preocupes mas de la situación en la que estamos.

-Bien -entonces su hija volvió por donde vino. Seguida a distancia de Komuro.

-Debio ser una conversación muy importante -exclamo Saeko, sabiendo lo que hicieron, su molestia se veía claramente.

-Un tema de adultos, niña -le hizo frente la Takagi mayor.

-Debería limpiar bien sus senos, antes de que alguien note el tema de adultos del que hablaron -la senpai se alejo y fue a donde todas.

Yuriko no entendía lo que dijo Busujima, y miro su escote, aun quedaban rastros del semen del chico. Así que se lo limpio antes de regresar

Volviendo a donde las otras femeninas, noto extraño una de ellas.

-Porque esta Saya aquí -pregunto Komuro, una vez mas, tenia en su compañía a la madre de su amiga de la infancia.

-Mi hija -exclamo Yuriko -tienes razón, a decir verdad, no se porque esta aquí. Ella no es una chica problemática, no ha hecho daño a nadie, al menos no que yo sepa.

Con su mente cayendo a cada segundo en la psicosis que le producía el Euphoria con sus pruebas. Comenzó a teorizar paranoicamente. Pensaba que ella vio algo, que escucho, que se entero de algo. ¿Pero que? Tal como su madre lo dijo de ella, a pesar de su actitud, no era capaz de hacer algo para dañar a alguien, o si. Miro el reloj, se quedaban sin tiempo, tarde o temprano morirían, sino continuaban.

-Bien, ya es tiempo de continuar si queremos salir de aquí -se puso de pie, y camino hacia donde las mujeres.

-Espera, que vas a hacer... -iba por su hija, comprendiendo la situación, sabia que en algún momento ella también tendría que ser parte del enfermo juego, aunque ella se acercara y dijera que la tomara en su lugar, no podía ser, esos collares marcaban quienes de ellas ya habían jugado, negándoles el acceso a la prueba.

Las seis mujeres restantes comenzaron a arrinconarse ellas mismas al tenerlo cerca. Saeko y Hayashi se pusieron detrás del varón, temiendo por quien seria la desafortunada que elegiría para la siguiente prueba. De entre todas las femeninas que restaban, la escogió a ella.

-¿Yo?... -dijo Saya asustada cuando fue arrinconada por él -¿porque?...

No le respondió, solamente la tomo de su mano, y la jalo a la siguiente puerta. Fueron reconocidos como nuevos participantes en la siguiente prueba. Cuando entraron a esta sala se llevaron una gran sorpresa, este lugar estaba helado, como si hubieran entrado en una cámara de refrigeración de algún almacén.

Una vez mas, las pantallas en la sala original se encendieron, transmitiendo para tortura de las demás chicas y para espectáculo de nuestro enfermo detrás del juego.

-Otra vez -dijo al aire el pelinegro, ese peculiar aroma que olía cada que entraba a una nueva sala de juegos se presentaba.

-Que frio... -Saya comenzó a temblar apenas pusieron un pie dentro de nueva sala donde jugarían la cuarta ronda. Con sus mismos brazos intentaba calmar su carne, mientras sus piernas expuestas por causa de la corta falda escolar que llevaba puesta -porque... porque me trajiste a mi.

No le contesto, Komuro estaba prestando atención a algo mas en esa sala que ella y su gran análisis no se dieron cuenta, en el centro, sobre el suelo; un enorme bloque de hielo de casi, un metro de dimensiones, donde por dentro se veía que tenia una llave, la cuarta llave para triunfar. Pero como sacarla.

En cambio Saya, ella vio que en uno de los costados de las paredes, se encontraba un medidor de temperatura en la habitación.

-Diez grados bajo cero -leyó del termostato, esto era malo, si permanecían en esa sala con el tipo de ropa que traían puesta, podrían adquirir pulmonía o peor -pero porque...

Entonces vio el bloque de hielo, empezó a deducir que era lo que iba a pasar. Takashi noto una nueva grabadora de audio por detrás del enorme hielo. Fue por ella y vio que no tenia cinta dentro, pero sabia quien tenia una para usar este aparato.

-Como sabias que había una cinta conmigo -pregunto asustada, primera vez que se dejaba ver así, en especial por él.

-Me dejo una cinta igual cuando desperté, tu madre tenia una cuando ella participamos en el primer juego, senpai, hayashi-sensei también. Era obvio que a ti también te dejo una cinta -dijo Komuro.

Tomo la cinta de Saya en la reproductora, escuchando el secreto que había dentro de la cinta.

-Bienvenidos a la cuarta prueba -exclamo Euphoria -la llamó la cámara de hielo. En este momento la habitación en la que están está a menos diez grados centígrados. Delante de ustedes hay un pequeño bloque de hielo que congelé a menos 50 grados con una de las llaves que las liberarán. Pueden intentar romper el hielo para tomar la llave y liberarse. Pero como la llave es demasiado delgada y frágil puede romperse si quieran romperlo ahora. La única forma de liberarlo es haciendo que la temperatura del lugar se eleve a una temperatura adecuada para que el hielo se ablande y sea menor el riesgo de romper la llave.

-Eso es cierto, congelar una llave a tales grados bajo cero tratar de sacarlo será arriesgado sin romperlo -dijo Saya, debido a su sabionda cabeza.

-Tal vez se pregunten como harán para que la temperatura se eleve si no hay botón que mueva el termostato. Como dije antes, Takashi deberás violar a la mujer con la que tomarás la prueba, las paredes y el suelo están equipadas con sensores que detentan los orgasmos, dependiendo si es masculino o femenino. Por cada vez que te vengas en ella, la temperatura se elevará 4 grados. Pero si es ella la que se viene, la temperatura subirá unos 15 grados. Es fácil cuando un hombre tiene un orgasmo, pero una mujer… -decia el psicópata detrás del juego.

Saya se retorcía de miedo en su interior, era inminente lo que su amigo le haría. Él por su lado, sentía pena y remordimiento, tal vez ella era mala con él, pero siempre se preocupaba la chica por Komuro. Cuando Rei le engaño con su mejor amigo, Saya fue de las pocas personas que quiso darle su apoyo cuando se entero con lo ocurrido con sus padres. Jamás entendió porque se comportaba de tal manera con él.

-Quieres un motivo para violar a Saya, Takashi -exclamo la voz de la grabación -dime Komuro, ¿Porqué la elegiste a ella para esta primera prueba? Por que es tu amiga, una amiga que te demuestra y te presume a cada instante lo inteligente que es -ponía incómodo a los dos -presumiendo sus altas calificaciones, diciendo que nunca vas a alcanzarla. Y cuando querías demostrarle lo contrario…

-¿Lo contrarió? -exclamo Saya.

-Dime Takashi, cuanto te esforzaste, para salir con una de las más altas calificaciones escolares cuando llegó el segundo parcial, cuando ofrecieron las becas por más de cinco mil millones de yenes en tu escuela -exclamo el demente detrás del juego macabro.

Flashback

Durante un día de escuela, en Fujimi. Los estudiantes, fueron reunidos en auditorio debido a un anuncio. Entre esos estudiantes estaba Takashi.

-El gobierno con tal de motivar los estudiantes nacionales dará una beca de cinco mil millones de yenes al alumno que tenga la más alta calificación de la academia, un ganador por cada grado de los tres en la escuela -dijo el director.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Que tiene que ver ese examen? -pregunto Saya, en el estaba el secreto que la había puesto en esa habitación con Takashi.

-Cierra la boca -se concentró en oír el audio.

-Dime cuanto te esforzaste para obtener ese premio y decirle que también eras inteligente -seguia el audio de la grabación -un sacrificó que te fue en vano. Fuiste superado por Saya una vez más.

Flashback

Cuando fue la revelación de los exámenes, un examen general, para ser más justo conforme a la evaluación y al premió. El que mayor se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Takashi.

-El estudiante con la mejor calificación del segundo año es -dijo el director -Saya Takagi.

Takashi, entre los espectadores del momento en el que ella recibió el reconocimiento y su premiación. Komuro no pudo sentirse envidioso, a la vez que frustrado.

"Carajo, creí que podía pasar la prueba" pensó Takashi disimulando la furia que traía.

Alrededor de una hora más adelante, cuando en las demás aulas se entregaban los resultados de los exámenes correspondientes a cada estudiante. Komuro recibió su exámen, notando algo curioso en los resultados de su prueba.

-noventa y nueve -dijo el resultado de su calificación.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste Takashi, pasaste de sacar 30 puntos en exámenes anteriores a sacar un 99 de un examen general -exclamo el profesor -me sorprendiste, por un momento pensé que vencerias a tu compañera, Takagi.

-¿Donde me equivoqué? -pregunto Komuro al ver su prueba.

Su maestro, señaló en la página, cinco de su exámen, la única pregunta en la que falló. Una pregunta que era de conocimiento de secundaria. ¿Cuáles eran los siete países principales en la segunda guerra? En la casilla de respuesta escribió: Alemania, Italia, Rusia, Japón, Francia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

-Uno de los países no era Rusia, sino la unión soviética -le fue curioso a Takashi.

-Pero si yo recuerdo haber escrito la unión soviética… -exclamo.

Fin del Flashback

-Saya... -el tono sombrío, asusto a la pelirrosa -que hiciste...

-No se de que habla... -comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Takashi.

-Fallaste por una sola mala respuesta, pero tú sabes que escribiste la correcta -seguía la macabra voz -eso fue porque la persona frente a ti, alteró su examen con el tuyo. Su orgullo de genio no podía ser manchado si se descubría que falló en una sola respuesta, así que hizo lo que era mejor para ella y mantener su estatus.

La mirada incrédula y la expresión culpable de Saya ante la acusación, eran compatibles.

-El orgullo es uno de los pecados que hace que la gente cometa crímenes, a veces piensan que no harán daño a otros -decía la grabación -un pecado a Saya, que tu serás quien la purgue, tienen 60 minutos antes de que las bombas pegadas a sus cuellos estallen. Has que expiren sus pecados Takashi. O las dejas morir, junto contigo, a ti ya te queda poco tiempo, pero ya te di la clave para llegar a la cura. Vivir o morir Takashi, decide.

El collarín de Saya, apareció un cronómetro, que empezó a correr desde los sesenta minutos. En la sala principal, los collarines de las demás mujeres, de encendieron también. Todo mientras miraban la transmisión en vivo.

-No, no, no, ¡No! -gritaba Saya forcejeando con su collar -¡Takashi ayúdame a quitarme esto! -pero no hizo caso, se mantuvo observándola mientras un odio y deseo de matar a la chica -¿Takashi?

-¿Alteraste mi examen? -el pelinegro tenía una mirada asesina hacia la chica.

-No es verdad, porque necesitaría cambiar mi examen con el de un idiota como tú -dijo Saya en pánico, dado que Komuro avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Yuriko desde la habitación principal -¿Que hiciste hija?

-Takashi ¡aléjate de mi! -no dejaba de acercarse, ni ella de alejarse, a cada paso lento que daba.

-Alteraste mi prueba… -la mirada asesina de Takashi crecía más y más hacia ella, sacando un lado que no sabía que tenía el chico -solo por demostrar que eras una genio… a ti no te hacía falta el dinero… tu familia ya es rica…

-¿Y eso que? ¡Que si lo hice! -entraba en aceptación -¡para que querrías tu ese maldito dinero! -recordó el premio por pasar el exámen.

-Ese dinero, iba a usarlo ¡Para salvar a mi madre! -grito con una furia que logró intimidar a la chica.

-Yo... no lo sabia, no sabia lo que estabas pasando ¡idiota! -grito Saya, comenzando a llorar mientras era sostenida por Takashi -¡jamás cuentas tus problemas a otros, eres demasiado cerrado!

-¡¿Y a ti porque siempre te interesa lo que pase conmigo?! ¡¿porque?!...

-¡Porque tu me gustas! -eso nadie se lo esperaba, después de tanto revelo sus sentimientos, tal vez siendo el peor de los momentos -tu me gustas Takashi... pero jamás me has visto como una mujer verdad, no como a mi madre -creías que esta genio no pudo ver que su madre aun le quedaban el fluido seminal cuando la encontró, fornicaron fuera de los juegos.

No sabia que mas decirle, si ya sentía remordimiento por lo que haría, entonces no sabia que era ese sentimiento que sentía en su interior.

-El tiempo corre -dijo Takashi, notando que perdieron como diez minutos del tiempo de juego -hay que jugar o no saldremos de aquí.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer -exclamo, le beso a la vista de las cámaras, tres mujeres del otro lado sintieron celos al ver esto. Yuriko, Saeko y Rei.

Lemon Hardcore

Entrando ese modo psicópata, la tomo de la cintura y la puso contra la pared, su rostro choco contra el frio del mosaico. Pegando su entrepierna con los glúteos de Saya, rápidamente sintió como este se le ponía duro.

-Espera Takashi... -él, inmediatamente se perdió -no seas así, se gentil...

La tomo de la cintura, bloqueando los movimientos de sus brazos. Para así llevarla contra la fría pared del cuarto, chocando su rostro hacia el muro congelado. Pegando su entrepierna con los glúteos de Saya.

Saya sintió como de la entrepierna de Takashi, crecía algo duro y rígido, que empezó a untarle en su trasero. Era una sensación estimulante y atemorizante para ambos. Con su mano libre, Takashi abrió la bragueta de su pantalón, para que su miembro se frotara entre sus glúteos, sobre su braga y debajo de su falda.

Una vez se la quitó, paso a rozar su pene sobre los labios de la vagina de Saya. A pesar del frío, el calor del éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo, lo calentaba.

-Perdoname -exclamo Takashi al oído de su amiga.

-¿Eh? -el aire de duda desapareció con el dolor de ser penetrada por Takashi sin su consentimiento -mm…. -fue el primer gemido que dió cuando su gimen se rompió a causa de Takashi.

Era una sensación extraña y dolorosa para ambos, ella era virgen y el casto. Aún así no había tiempo que perder. Con su pene dentro de la chica, Takashi comenzó a llenarse de un extraño sentimiento que nublaba su mente, una que hacía que la baja temperatura del cuarto donde se aventuraron. Locura, codicia, ira… Euforia. ¿Acaso era algún otro efecto del veneno que le suministro?

-Takashi… -no quería que su primera vez fuese así, como muchas mujeres quería que fuese especial con la persona que más amaba, él.

Sin remordimientos, con su miembro cubierto por los hilos de la sangre salientes de la vagina de la pelirrosa. Comenzó a moverse dentro de las paredes internas de Saya. Muy bruscamente, como si buscará torturar a la chica. Para ella también era un sufrir, el miembro se Takashi era grande, más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Pero con cada estocada que Komuro le daba, el dolor iba pasando menos, aún así era un escarmiento para ella.

Desde su asiento, el criminal veía con satisfacción este espectáculo, de lo que Takashi estaba haciendole a Saya.

Poco a poco, las embestidas de Komuro agarraron mayor velocidad. Esto mientras tenía sometida a la chica contra la pared.

-Takashi… Takashi… por favor… no seas brusco… -decia entre cortada su voz debido a los bruscos movimientos de la cintura del chico. Cuando dijo verlo, noto la expresión de su rostro, esa mirada inicial que tomo control de él, seguía en su cara, pero había crecido más de la cuenta -Ta... Takashi…

-¡Callate! -puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Takagi y la golpeó contra la fría pared -¡Te haré gemir como la perra que eres!

No reconocía al chico en el que se había convertido su amigo. Ahora era un maniático y demente, como el que dirigía el juego. A medida y segundo que la penetraban, sentía como el pene de Takashi se hinchaba dentro de su vagina, por lo que sabía, solo significaba una cosa…

-Te… te vas a venir… verdad… -decia entre jadeos -no lo hagas dentro… ¡Takashi no lo hagas dentro!…

-¡Dije que cerrarás la boca! -grito tapándole la boca y empalandola contra la pared, mientras se corría dentro de la chica, ahogandole su grito con su mano.

-Kya! -se escucho el grito ahogado de Saya.

A los dos segundos de que se corrió en ella, hasta llenarle su útero. El termostato de la sala se movió, subió 4 grados la temperatura como dijo el muñeco.

-Menos 6 grados -dijo Takashi, se sentía insatisfecho, no obstante, el hielo apenas si empezamos a traslucirse. Saya en cambió, estaba llorando, le habían arrebatado su virginidad sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo aún no terminaba ahí -aun falta para subir la temperatura.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, tonto -frente a las cámaras, se dieron un beso adulto.

Puso su mano en su cuello desde la parte atrás y la sometido de nuevo. Una vez, iba a penetrarla contra su voluntad. Sometida con una mano en su cuello y la otra levantando su pierna, para que así llegase más profundo dentro de su vagina. La mantuvo en esta posición mientras la violaba, hasta que de nuevo, se vino en ella.

-Menos 2 grados -se movió el termostato.

Los dos se encontraban ahora en el suelo, con Takashi arriba sosteniendo a Saya sobre él mientras la hacia cabalgar sobre su pene con su espalda mirando el rostro del pelinegro. Cuando el orgasmo, la agarró con firmeza y le embistió con rudece.

-¡Me vengo! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!… ¡Me corro! -Saya había caído en el placer inducido por Takashi y su maltrato sexual.

-Te gusta que te viole ¿Eh? -dijo siniestramente cuando el rostro de Saya se tornó en una expresión ahegao.

-No te... burles... -apenas si podía hablar.

-17 grados… -dijo semi desfallecida la chica debido al placer que tenia, mas la enorme cantidad de semen que salía de su vagina.

-Aun no es suficiente... -exclamo Takashi con una voz fría, no sabía si lo decía por la temperatura, o por el castigo que le estaba dando a la chica.

La puso sobre el suelo, donde continuó con el acto carnal. Con su mirada sobre él, seguía penetrando la sin piedad, pero debido a la temperatura que se elevaba, no podía evitar sudar la chica.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Tienes calor?! -cuestiono burlonamente.

No podía decir nada, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo le impedía hablar.

-¡Porque no te abres el uniforme! -en un acto brusco, rompió en dos el uniforme de Saya, revelando el brasier que la chica llevaba. Un sostén color lavanda con encaje. Sin ser delicado. Le bajó el brasier, revelando que sus senos estaban duros debido a la excitación que le provocaba él. De ahí con sus manos tomo los brazos de Takagi, para cruzarlos y jalar de ellos hacia él, haciendo que los senos tuvieran un mejor llamativo ante sus ojos desquiciados.

Por tercera vez, se corrió dentro de ella, y la temperatura se elevó una vez más.

-21 grados -dijo Takashi, cuando miro el hielo, apenas estaba sudando, para él; aún no era suficiente para romper el hielo -falta…

Otra vez, sin haber sacado su pene, comenzó a follarla sin delicadeza. Para este momento ella ya se había puesto en blanco su mente, no podía pensar con claridad. No le importó el estado de Saya, solamente quería hacerla sufrir más.

-¿Sabes? -se puso sobre ella -siempre quise manosear tus pechos de vaca.

Y mientras la violaba, empezó a morder y chuparle los senos, mientras dibujaba débilmente un rostro de placer ahegao.

-¡Takashi! -dijo débil, con placer cuando el semen del chico se derramó una vez más en su interior, junto con sus jugos debido a un segundo orgamos que tuvo ella.

Fin del lemon hardcore.

El termostato marco 40 grados. Ambos estaban muy agotados. Saliendo del trance, y recuperando sus fuerzas. Takashi recordó que debía sacar la llave del hielo para salvarla, al ver el cubo, este ya era agua. La llave se había liberado. Recordó el temporizador del reloj, marcaba que le faltaba 28:16 segundos para estallar. Sin esperar más, Komuro fue por la llave y levantó a Saya. Metió la llave donde iba y giro. El reloj se paro y una luz verde se emitió con un pitido, señal de que se había pasado la prueba. Era una luz de nueve, la llave se atoró, no podía sacarla del collarín.

-Saya… -esta agotada, no podía moverse. Igual, no sabía si pedirle perdón, o dejarlo pasar, después de todo, le habían dado un motivo para hacerle lo que le hizo.

-Lo conseguimos -ella cesaba de cansancio, se dejo caer sobre el pelinegro.

La puerta hacia la sala original se abrió, llevándola en sus brazos, salió con Saya del cuarto, y el termostato del cuarto se ajustó a la temperatura de la habitación.

-Hija... -exclamo Yuriko al ir por su hija con ayuda de Shizuka y de algunas otras.

Takashi por su lado, se alejo de ellas con la esperanza de estar distante, confundido ante la revelación de los sentimientos de Saya, no se espero toparse con Saeko en el camino.

-Senpai -exclamo.

-Lo lograste, ganaste -dijo la chica -buen trabajo.

-Yo no diría que lo que hice fue bueno -dijo Takashi y siguió de largo. La peli morada quería acercársele, pero no encontraba el modo de conseguirlo.

Una jugadora menos que contar, quien seria la próxima en participar en este juego.


	6. Quinta prueba

Quinta prueba:

Los juegos seguían siendo investigados, la escena del crimen hablaban poco de lo ocurrido en las pruebas. Pero la intriga seguía latiendo dentro del detective. Llevaba años detrás del criminal de sobre nombre Euphoria, notando varias cosas del juego que le llamaban la atención.

-No tiene sentido -dijo Levi luego de revisar las fotos tomadas a las salas de las pruebas anteriores -porque te eligió de nuevo ¿Que no habías Sido puesta a prueba antes?-exclamó, a quien se refería con esto. A caso alguien en este juego participó antes para disfrute de Euphoria.

Para poder despojar su mente, busco entre los archivos de su computadora, los audios recolectados de las cintas en las salas de los juegos, escuchando la grabación del quinto juego desarrollado en el edificio desconocido para los jugadores.

Retornando al interior del edificio. Dentro de la sala donde se jugó la quinta prueba, Misuzu fue elegida por Takashi para jugar en la quinta prueba. La habitación tenía la llave dentro de una pequeña jaula electrificada la cual estaba atado a una cadena que conectaba al techo en lo alto dentro de lo que parecía ser una piscina escolar vacía de agua, a lado unos tubos que parecía llenarían el estanque cuando alguien abriera el grifo. La pregunta que se hacían era ¿cuando se abriría?

Takashi llevo a la fuerza a Misuzu luego de verla acobardarse por su propio miedo, fue visto por las demás detrás de las cámaras del juego.

-¿Porque la eligió a ella? -pregunto Saya al estar viendo por las pantallas el juego.

-Me lo preguntas a mi hija -cuestiono esto a su madre, era la que tenía a lado.

-Si, tu siempre andas hablando con él antes de que comience una de estas locuras -se notaba el enojo con su madre, todo debido a que la estaba eligiendo a Yuriko ni a Saya.

Flashback

Después de recuperarse del juego anterior, el pelinegro se junto con Saya en la sala donde participaron. Allí, aunque no era el lugar indicado, decidió decirle esos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos por él. Pero, sabiendo que su madre tenía puesto sus ojos sobre Takashi, necesitaba saber a quien veía más como mujer

-Se que no es el mejor momento, tampoco se si lograremos salir de aquí ... -estaban tensa Saya -Takashi, tu siempre me has gustado.

A pesar de los extraños trances en los que entraba en cada juego, su mente aún estaba sana.

-Saya... -a decir verdad Takashi tampoco negaba que la peli rosa era atractiva físicamente. Cada que tenía oportunidad, Komuro miraba el escote de Takashi o por debajo de su falda cada que el viento lo levantaba. Además, estaba su forma de ser, actuaba como tonto, para ver ese lado tsundere. Podría pensarse que era masoquista, pero por dentro, era sado masoquista. Siempre quiso doblegarla en esa actitud.

-Pero... Quiero saber... Tu me ves como mujer -cuestiono, no comprendió porque le ponía está daga en su cuello.

-¿Que? -respondio su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No finjas Takashi -quería llorar -tu estabas... cogiendo con mi madre, antes de elegirme. ¿Verdad?

Aunque tenía un cuchillo en su cuello, el filo no era suficiente como para intimidarlo.

-Yuriko... Siempre me ha parecido atractiva -exclamó pausado, no por nervios, sino porque los síntomas del veneno estaban volviendo a hacer efecto en él -voy a ser honesto, me llaman la atención mujeres que son maduras.

Llamo a su madre por su nombre, molesto a Saya entendió que su mamá le estaba robando al chico que amaba, sabiendo ella que hace un par de meses atrás su hoja le confesó que tenía pasión por Takashi. Quería reventar en cólera, darle un golpe al pelinegro, a su madre soltar una bofetada por esa traición. No obstante, las otras dos femeninas que jugaron previamente, escucharon la confesión de Komuro luego de acecharlos desde la entrada al nuevo cuarto desbloqueado. Fue como oír una esperanza por tener una oportunidad.

-Dices que no me quieres porque soy una niña... -fue duro oír esto para la pelirrosa.

-También eres linda, pero... ha... -suspiro -realmente quieres hablar de esto ahora. ¿Crees que no saldremos de aquí? La Saya madura que admiro es mas optimista que la que esta ahora delante de mi -cuestiono Komuro, a la vez que producía un rubor en las mejillas de la peli rosa -prometo que saldremos de aquí, y cuando lo hagamos te responderé como es debido.

Y cuando le dejo atrás, Takashi salió de vuelta a la sala principal, donde vio como su madre se dirigía a él. Volviendo el sentimiento de rabia contra su progenitora. Las otras dos femeninas, pasaron desapercibidas de la vista del chico, al igual que Saya, vieron como Yuriko iba por él. Tenían algo entre ellos.

Fin del Flashback

-Que tanto hablas con Takashi, madre -hablaba rabiosa.

Sintiendo el veneno con el que le hablaba su única hija. Sabia que era tiempo de contar el motivo por el que todas estaban aquí, la muerte de los padres de Komuro. Mayoría que desconocía de esto, algunas porque no tenia una buena relación con el pelinegro, las que sabían (Rei, Saya y Yuriko) sintieron el pesar, mas las dos Takagi sabiendo que en sus juegos, esta tragedia las tenia aquí.

-¿Qué paso con sus padres? -pregunto Niki, ignorando la prueba de su amiga, aun no comenzaba de todos modos.

-Su madre murió por una insuficiencia cardiaca, su padre... se suicido -explico simple y directamente Rei -no tiene sentido, porque debemos estar aquí sus accidentes.

Yuriko las puso en contexto gracias a Komuro, el infarto de la madre de Komuro, el trasplante que necesitaba y que no podía costear el seguro. Les conto lo que ella hizo, sorprendiendo a su propia hija. Su robo del dinero de lo obtenido por la competencia inter escolar en la que Saeko confeso a las demás de su uso de drogas. Extrañamente, Shizuka trago saliva luego de oírla, haciendo sospechar por parte de la misma practicante del arte de la espada japonesa. La extorción que sufrio cuando se percataron de cuando robo el dinero y donde Hayashi guardo silencio por temor, siendo el temor la prueba por la que paso.

Conto después que esa persona que contacto a Yuriko le dijo que debía llevar el dinero a un lugar para dárselo sin llegar a contactar uno con el otro, siendo Mizusu la que vio recogiendo la mochila. Ahora sabían porque Takashi eligió a Mizusu como la próxima participante en el juego, su mejor amiga Niki estaba incrédula con lo que escucho. La castaña de las únicas dos kohais en el juego, vinculada a un crimen, eso no podía ser creíble para Niki.

-Misuzu jamás estaría relación con un delito, ella no sería capaz de tal cosa -la defendió su amiga.

-Entonces porque están aquí, si son tan inocentes como actúan en la escuela, porque las tienen encerradas aquí con nosotros -exclamó Yuki, arta de escuchar como defendía esta a su mejor amiga -deberian decirle a Komuro, que está vez seas tú la próxima que pase a jugar.

Asustó a Niki. Yuki tenía razón, si este par de primer año eran tan inocentes como aparentaban, cual era la razón por la que se hallaban dentro del enfermo juego. ¿Por qué Yuki, Rei, Shizuka y Niki estaban aquí? ya se sabe el motivo de las demás femeninas en estas pruebas, pero que ocultaban las otras.

Regresando con la quinta jugadora, ambos habían escuchado el contenido de la nueva cinta encontrada dentro de las ropas de la chica. Takashi escucho el motivo por el que la tenían allí. Era justo como Yuriko había contado.

-Bienvenidos a la quinta prueba, como ya notaron hay una cadena en medio de este desnivel eso es porque este lugar es una piscina bajo techo, del otro lado la llave para su salvación está bajo una pequeña jaula electrificada. Cuando el reloj comienza a contar -un cronometro digital de la pared cercano al techo -tendrán dos horas para jugar y evitar que el agua que se empezará a filtrar, llene la piscina hasta llegar a los cables que están transmitiendo más de 2000 volteos, toquen la piscina y electrocuten a tu compañera, si pasa esto la jaula de la llave quedará electrificada por un buen tiempo y sus posibilidades de salir de aquí con vida sea cero. La única forma de liberarse y obtener la siguiente llave, ya la conoces, la base es parecida a la del juego anterior -exclamo Euphoria -hay sensores en la sala, por cada corrida que hagas en ella, dejarán drenar agua tres de los filtros si vienes tú, si es ella serán siete.

Apenas escucho la fulminó con una mirada asesina en su cara, asustando mucho a la chica, quien temía por lo que vendría de él. Una de las condiciones para el juego, era que tenía que poner una cadena en el cuello de Misuzu, cadena que estaba guiada a un mecanismo retractil que pasaba por debajo del suelo.

-Senpai... por favor no lo haga -daba pasos hacia atrás, pero dado a la cadena que le ató, la tenía a su merced. Para colmo la cadena se retrajo debido al mecanismo debajo del piso, manteniéndola en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te de los motivos para violarla Takashi? Misuzu, supongo que te has preguntas porque estás en este sitio. Es algo por lo que hiciste, más bien; en lo que te usaron -dijo Euphoria.

Flashback

Yuriko le contó sobre aquel día en el que entrego el dinero y decidió esperar a descubrir, sin que se dieran cuenta; a la persona que le chantajeó para entregarle parte del dinero que iba a substraer de la escuela.

-Cuando deje el dinero en el paquete en los casilleros de la estación de Otsuzuki como me dijeron, al poco rato ví que llegó esa chica Misuzu, de las que parecen gemelas en la escuela -exclamo Yuriko, Takashi se mantenía atento a lo que salía de su boca -pero fue extraño, parecía nerviosa. Dudo que ella fuese la que estuvo extorsionando, tal vez ella sepa quién sea la verdadera responsable.

Fin del Flashback

-Ese paquete que fuiste a recoger contenía dinero robado de la escuela -le decía la voz, el remordimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente -ahora dirás qué el responsable del robo fue arrestado. Debiste enterarte al respecto, como todos en la escuela, el hombre responsable fue el padre de quien tienes contigo, esa persona honesta fue incriminada y tú fuiste participe en su incriminación -exclamó -tu decides Takashi, salvarla o dejarla morir electrocutada. Vivir o morir, tu decides.

El audio terminó y la cronómetro comenzó a correr, los filtros comenzaron a inundar de agua, de forma pasible.

-Yo... no sabía -empezó a llorar -cuando me dijeron que debía recoger ese paquete y llevarlo a otro lado...

-¡¿Pero quien fue?! -le grito -¡¿quien te dijo que fueras a recoger ese dinero?!

-¡No lo sé! -grito llorando -me llegó en una carta en mi locker. Estaba por reprobar varias materias, pero cuando leí esa carta decía que podían mejorar mis notas si hacia algo por él. No tenía firma, así que no quien me la dejó

Lemon Hardcore.

Desde su puesto, el así llamado Euphoria, veía a través de los monitores que vinculaba a las cámaras que habían en las salas, como Misuzu se llenaba de agua y abriendo reservada las piernas. Era la primera vez que lo haría, iba a dolerle.

-Por favor, no sea violento senpai... -dijo asustada.

-Creo es mejor que te pongas a cuatro -exclamo Takashi.

Viendo que los nervios la comían, la forzó a cambiar de posición a la de perrito. El agua ya comenzaba a llegar a los diez centímetros de la piscina, se llenaba despacio. Sin mirar sintió como el pelinegro le levantaba la falda y le bajaba la braga de color amarilla que llevaba puesta. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cabeza del pene de Takashi tocando uno de sus gloteos

-Senpai... -abrió los ojos y miró.

Takashi, como si hubiera algo en el aire para él; cambio de actitud. De remordimiento hacia la chica, se dibujó un rostro del deseo por profanarla.

-Senpai... ¡Kyaaa! -gimió cuando fue penetrada con fuerza por el chico.

Su vagina no estaba preparada para ser penetrada por un monstruo de gran magnitud. Mucho menos su gimen. Con sus manos en la cintura de la chica y el agua llegandole a la mitad de sus muslo estando parado sobre sus rodillas. Takashi comenzó a moverse con fuerza en el interior de la chica.

-Senpai por favor... -era su primera vez, al le dió igual, como con las anteriores, como las que vendrían después.

-Callaté -le apretó con su mano detrás del cuello.

Comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como la estrecha vagina de la chica le apretaba su miembro. Era doloroso, pero poco a poco se volvía placentero. Un espectáculo desagradable para las demás mujeres que los veían desde las pantallas de la sala principal, Niki sentía pena por su amiga y las demás cólera contra el chico.

"Que es esto" pensaba Misuzu cuando algunos minutos siendo penetrada, el agua ya llegaba a su cabeza "Por que derrepente siendo que se hace grande."

Solo sintió como Takashi soltó su cuello y llevo ambas manos hacia su cintura, los golpes de su cuerpos se volvieron más agresivos hasta que lo hizo. Si corrió en ella.

-¡Kya! -grito, el semen del chico le llenaba al punto de derramarse de su interior -el semen de Senpai, sale de interior...

El término se cumplió, tres filtros del agua se cerraron. Se dieron un pequeño respiro.

-No es suficiente -dijo Takashi, no fue mucho el respiro que se dió.

-¿Eh? -no entendió. Hasta que sintió como el duro pene se mantenía dentro de ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Aunque el dolor inicial ya había pasado, aún no se acostumbraba. Los minutos pasaron y el cronómetro decía que les quedaba una hora con cuarenta minutos para terminar la prueba.

-Senpai -sentia como el pene se le ensanchaba de nuevo -se va a...

No termino de decir, cuando Takashi en su euforia, sumergió la cabeza de Misuzu en el agua. Subió el nivel de sus embestidas mientras la ahogaba. Hasta que la lleno, hasta que el éxtasis del momento paso solto su cabeza y la pobre chica pudo respirar, fue raro, pero al mismo tiempo la chica se vino ante el placer que sentía gracias a Takashi.

Ahora eran trece los filtros los que se cerraron. Faltaban siete por detener. No pasó mucho cuando de nuevo la tenía bajo su control, pero para Misuzu, la sensación y el intento de ahogarla de Takashi le dejo con la mente en blanco. Empezó a disfrutar ser penetrada por él. Su rostro se volvió un ahegao.

-¿Que pasa? -exclamo Takashi al ver que la chica asustada de hace unos momentos estaba disfrutando ser violada -es tu primera vez y ya te corriste. ¿Ahora resulta que te gusta que te viole?

-Senpai~ -decía toda húmeda desde su interior -sigueme violando~ más fuerte~

Otra vez, aumento drásticamente el movimiento de su cintura así como sumergió el rostro de la chica en el agua. Manteniéndola así hasta que se corrió en ella.

-¡El semen de Senpai! -decía cuando le soltó su cabeza -me llena tanto~ que sale de vagina~ Senpai tu pene aún está duro -comenzó a mover en círculos su cintura y su trasero que aún tenía el pene de Komuro.

Comparado con las primeras dos, ella si lo aceptaba. Para ser su primera vez forzada, le gustaba. Para ser conocida en la escuela como una chica inocente, resultó ser sucia. Faltaban cuatro filtros del agua para que se liberarán, y obtuvieran la llave. Pero olvidaron esto y él seguía dándole hasta desfallecer. Parado sobre sus pies, y jalandola de sus brazos, la tenía en el aire. Así, el agua que aún subía ya no le afectaba.

-También eres una sucia perra Misuzu -exclamo siguiendo con sus montadas -pero tú si lo aceptas. Gimes más fuerte que Saya y Yuriko.

"Soy una sucia perra~" pensó Misuzu. Tanto semen en su útero y éxtasis en su mente, no podía hablar con claridad, solo salían gemidos y balbuceos, solo podía pensar "soy la sucia perra de senpai~"

-Tu vagina se está poniendo apretada Misuzu... -decía, ya que él también estaba por llegar a su clímax -vas a venirte verdad.

-Si~ -decía su Koha quien la miró con lujuria a pesar de la situación -por favor senpai~ correte conmigo~ -aceptando su petición, lo hizo, se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kyaaaa! -grito Misuzu llena de placer y del semen de Takashi.

Fin del Lemon

El éxito estaba de su lado, habían obtenido una nueva llave para poder salir. La pequeña castaña de primero, salio huyendo de Takashi luego de tomar su mano cuando él se la extendio tras cubrirle con sus propias ropas despues de lo que le hizo. Por un lado, Misuzu se habia conmosionado, nunca penso que su primera vez seria de tal forma, o con Komuro, lo conocia por su mala fama dada en la escuela como un flojo y rebelde estudiante, sin embargo para ella no parecia ser tan malo. Ahora conocio ese lado oscuro que tenia Takashi escondido. Todo a causa de ese aroma que tanto olia en cada nueva sala en la que entraba.

-Levi -entro su compañero en la sala -los chicos del laboratorio encontraron el rastro del aroma que dicen que persivia Takashi Komuro. Se trata de un afrodisiaco experimental de un laboratorio clinico en Kyoto. De farmacias Kiyohime. El medicamento esta bajo llave y solo unas cuantas personas saben de su existencia dado que cancelaron la fabricación del producto por los altos efectos sadomasoquistas -escuchar esto no emociono a Levi, pero tampoco lo dejo pasar por alto -¿que pasa?

-Nada, buen trabajo Erwin -bebio de la taza de cafe que se preparo, estaba desvelandose para poder descubrir la identidad de quien desarrollo el juego.

-Deja por hoy el caso, llevas tanto tiempo detras del mismo caso, sera malo para tu salud amigo. Si te preocupa el caso del dinero extraviado por el que los elegio, dejalo. Hanji y su equipo lo estan buscando -exclamo Erwin luego de tomar otros de los documentos en la mesa de Levi -oye, esta chica Megumi, no fue parte del juego original de Euphoria, lo leí en los expedientes, pero se me olvido preguntarte.

-Lo fue, aun no comprendo porque la eligio para jugar de nuevo, fue la unica sobreviviente en el primer caso -dijo Levi -no tiene sentido, porque reeligio a alguien de un juego anterior.

-Sera alguien especial, hablame de ese primer caso, de que se trato el juego -exclamo Erwin.

Lo penso dos veces, ese caso fue lo que empezo su busqueda desesperada contra Euphoria, varios años de su carrera como criminalista habian sido puesto a prueba y hecho fallar muchas veces.

-La chica, Megumi, junto a su padre. Tenian que ser salvados por su madre -explicaba Levi -tenia dos horas para jugar en un edificio. Era un viejo hotel abandonado y en decadencia. Resulto que su madre habia engañado a su padre por varios años con varios hombres, desde antes que se casaran, la niña resulto ser hija de alguno de ellos. En vez de protegerla, la violaron, de hecho tiene una ETS. Supongo que por eso fueron elegidos para jugar, los cuatro tipos, la madre y el padre murieron durante los juegos, solo ella sobrevivió.

Pero porque de nuevo fue elegida Megumi, solo para terminar muriendo durante un nuevo juego. Su cuerpo estaba siendo trasladado a la morge con su cuello ensangrentado por la explosión del collarin, ¿no era así? ¿Esta muerta, verdad?


	7. Sexta prueba

Sexta prueba:

El tiempo seguía avanzando en el reloj, la hora designada para decir que habían perdido el juego se mantenía lejos, estaban a pocas pruebas de salir de allí. Sin embargo, las pocas mujeres que restaban para ser elegidas se quedaban tensas de pensar a quien elegiría Komuro como la próxima que violaría. Aunque la verdad, era que los investigadores, gracias a los testimonios de las nueve sobrevivientes ya sabían que había ocurridos dentro de los muros del edificio.

Grrr~ sonó un estomago hambriento.

-Tengo hambre... -exclamo Shizuka luego de que su estomago crujiera fuertemente en la sala principal.

-¿Como puede tener hambre en un momento así? -se molesto Yuki, la enfermera era la única que hacia esos sonidos. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban mas allá de cuando despertaron, habían sido secuestradas con anterioridad. Los estómagos de las otras no sonaba igual, pero igualmente comenzaban a sentir hambre las otras mujeres, algunas de las que ya habían jugado, podría decirse que sus estómagos estaban llenos por la semilla con la que les fue alimentada. Pero pronto tendrían ganas de comer, comida real -maldición... -exclamo Yuki luego de su propio estomago sonara también.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, lo primero que hare es comer un deliciosa pasta que prepara papá -dijo Mizusu.

Así cada una comenzó a comentar cual era el antojo que tenían. A Komuro comenzó a incomodarle, no por que también tuviera hambre, sino porque mencionaban a su madre, padre, hermano, incluso a sus mascotas. Él no tenia nada de eso ya, solo era él. Nada mas él.

-Oigan basta -exclamo Saya -escuche suficiente, si queremos salir de aquí hay que seguir con este maldito juego.

-Cuatro mas y salimos de aquí -dijo Takashi levantándose luego estar debajo de las pantallas enormes donde veían la evolución de los juegos.

-Cuatro mas... -repitió Saeko, mirando a las cuatro mujeres que aun no participaban en las pruebas. Rei, Yuki, Niki Y Shizuka. ¿A quien iba a escoger esta vez?

-Esta bien, elige a mi si quieres no me va a doler -exclamo la castaña peli corta, ganándose una mirada asesina de todas las estudiantes y de la profesora Hayashi.

Era conocido por la mayoría de las estudiantes femeninas que ella tenia el estatus de ser una perra en la escuela. Había rumores de todo tipo sobre Yuki. Algunos dicen que ella compro sus calificaciones ofreciendo su cuerpo sin pena alguna a los profesores, de prostituirse con los estudiantes por algunos cientos de yenes. Incluso había uno demasiado exagerado que dictaba que ella se había metido con todo el equipo de futbol en sus vestidores. Según parte de los chismes era que Yuki dijo que si ganaba el equipo les daría su cuerpo como recompensa. Pero solamente eran chismes rumoreados por su actitud. ¿no?

Las tres mas restantes desviaron la mirada, una vez mas empezaron a temblar porque sabían lo que podría esperarles si era que Takashi decidía escogerlas. Pero el varón en la sala comenzó a hacer recuento de los cabos de la tragedia de sus padres, que sabia gracias a ese espeluznante muñeco.

"Yuriko robo el dinero pero fue extorcionada, Hayashi sensei no dijo nada. Mizusu fue quien recogió el paquete del dinero... Saya, saboteo mi examen... Busujima-senpai hizo trampa en el torneo con él que yuriko robo el dinero, dijo que les habían sacado una muestra de sangre antes, pero nunca reportaron irregularidades aun cuando ese día tomo las drogas que menciono..." pensaba Takashi, comenzó a llegar a una conclusión "había dicho que la enfermera de la escuela fue quien sacó la muestra de su sangre antes de los eventos... Shizuka sensei..." Miro a la rubia de tan majestuosos senos "ella estara vinculada con la persona que le quitó el dinero a Yuriko, dudo que Marikawa sensei tuviera iniciativa para robar el dinero por si misma"

¡Cof! ¡Cof! No hace mucho volvía a sentir los efectos del veneno que seguía en su torrente sanguíneo. Decidió ignorarlos un poco más de la cuenta hasta que pronto comenzó a toser sangre, ya era hora de jugar la siguiente prueba. Paradas en línea, las últimas cuatro candidatas se asustaron mucho, mientras las que ya habían participado las veían con lastima.

-Shizuka-sensei -dijo quien escogió está vez. El terror se dibujo en los ojos de la mujer.

Reconocidos en la puerta de la próxima habitación, se adentraron, ella yendo detrás de Takashi mientras hacía que su corazón se calmara ante lo inevitable.

-Em... Komuro-kun, porque me trajiste contigo -exclamó débilmente. Sin embargo, en ese entonces Komuro de nuevo sentía como sus fosas nasales entraba ese extraño aroma, que hacia que su ser cambiara desde su subconsciente.

El pelinegro no le respondió, su mirada estaba concentrada en analizar el ambiente. No había máquinas, ni alguna clase de armas que dijera después el muñeco en las grabaciones que estaría en su contra si hacían algo mal en la prueba. Lo único que no tenía sentido, era que la sala era mas una habitación de un motel de lujo. Una enorme cama, estaba lista para usarse, pero además de todo eso, en la pared donde había un panel médico para radiografías había una placa donde se veía la llave, acaso la llave de está sala estaba dentro de uno de ellos. Desde las pantallas las femeninas podían ver cómo estos dos veían la inusual sala del juego, lo cual a las que participaron les preocupaba saber de qué se trataría el juego está vez. Porque ninguna de ellas les había tocado en una sala como estas. Era el pensamiento de las que ya habían concursado.

-Ten... -exclamó asustada Shizuka luego de encontrar una cinta dentro de sus ropas luego de que Takashi le dijera que, así como con las anteriores; ella tendría una cinta para la grabadora de audio que cargaba encontró en el suelo -que crees que haya en la cinta...

-No lo entendería -exclamó Komuro.

Antes de apretara el botón de reproducción, sabiendo la realidad del porque estaban encerrados en estos juegos, decidió disculparse antes de saber que era lo que hizo.

-No se lo que hice que haya causado la muerte de tus padres Komuro-kun, lo lamento mucho -dijo atemorizada.

-Como va a disculparse de algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que hizo -exclamo Takashi.

Y cuando apretó reproducir, Shizuka conoció la verdad.

-Felicidades por llegar a la sexta prueba, cada vez se encuentran mas cerca de su salvación -decía la macabra voz, el sujeto detrás de las cámaras se sentía una ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se iba quebrantando, para cuando empezaron a oír la cinta de la rubia de pecho prominente, tocio sangre que quedo manchando su mano. Se limpio, miro con desprecio al único que podía salvar a las nueve mujeres que tenia consigo en las pruebas -como se abran dado cuenta, esta habitación es diferente a las demás. Pero eso no debe darles importancia, lo único importante es que deben conocer las reglas para este juego. Enfermera Marikawa, ¿puede identificar de que parte del cuerpo fue tomada esta radiografía? -Shizuka miro con atención esa placa colgada en contra luz en uno de los muros de la habitación, noto algo en particular -es de un útero, tu útero. La llave de esta prueba esta dentro de ti -exclamo Euphoria.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamo aterrada, comenzó a pasar sus manos por encima de su vientre, ahora tenia sentido que anteriormente, Shizuka llegaba a sentir ligeros toques helados en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Solo una cantidad grande de fluidos y líquidos únicos podrá sacarlo de tu interior -siguió hablando la voz siniestra detrás de las pruebas -parece un juego sencillo, pero no. Esta habitación esta armada con explosivos colocados en cada esquina de la habitación. El panel que lo desactiva, esta en la puerta hacia la siguiente sala, pero se necesita una llave para causar la desactivación. La realidad Shizuka es que hay dos llaves en tu interior, una desactiva el cronometro de tu collar, el otro desactiva los explosivos. El tiempo de ambos relojes es el mismo para ambos.

-Porque... porque... -repetía Shizuka sumida en el miedo.

-Aun no recuerdas el motivo por el que viniste aquí, enfermera Shizuka -era momento de conocer su pecado -seguramente Komuro, ya habrás deducido su crimen. Busujima conto que fue la enfermera de Fujimi quien obtuvo la muestra de sangre de la campeona de Kendo, la misma campeona que hizo trampa para ganar el dinero robado para inculpar a tus padres... su incompetencia y torpeza hizo realidad los eventos que han traído a todos aquí. Tienen una hora para jugar, y decidir, si quieren vivir o morir, que empiece el juego.

Los relojes en los explosivos y el collar de la enfermera se activaron. El juego comenzó.

-No soy torpe... -susurro enojada -¡no soy torpe! -grito Shizuka, mucha gente la llamaba así, a pesar de serlo, ella buscaba hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, su familia, su compañera; los alumnos y el personal educativo terminaban llamándola así -soy humana, cometo errores... fue mi error. Por distraerme, confundí las muestras de sangre... no creí que algo como eso llegaría a pasar por un pequeño error...

-Llamas la muerte de mis padres... ¡un pequeño error! -la arrojo contra la cama, sus manos apretaban el cuello de la hermosa mujer rubia.

-Por favor... deten... te... -la fuerza era brutal con la que le estrangulaba. Las que veían la transmisión, las que conocieron la furia de Takashi pedían que fuera mas amable con ella. Las que aun no lo conocían, cada vez mas sentían un horrible temor hacia él. De un instante a otro se detuvo.

-Dije que iba a sacarlas de aquí -exclamo, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento -me gustaría decir que lamento esto, pero para este punto; hacerles esto dibuja una sonrisa en rostro -se había vuelto otro.

Lemon Hardcore

-¡Espera Komuro-kun! -grito -déjame, que yo misma me quite la ropa -tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Algunos cuantos segundos perdidos, la enfermera se despojo de su ropa delante de la mirada de Komuro. ninguna expresión se dibujo en el rostro del chico al tener la belleza natural de Marikawa Shizuka delante suya. Acostada una vez mas sobre la cama, cubriéndose los pechos y su vagina con sus manos. Desviaba la mirada mientras destapaba su coño para que él hiciera lo suyo. Era vergonzoso que solo uno en un cuarto tan romántico estuviera despojado de su ropa, era la vergüenza que sentía Shizuka al tenerlo encima con su ropa.

Teniendo su miembro sobre los labios vaginales de Shizuka, su comenzó a latir mas de lo común, mas lo hizo cuando sintió como se introducía en su interior sin tener consideración alguna.

-Espera Komuro-kun... -sus ojos se abrieron en grande y empezaron a lagrimar, al sentir como Takashi se abría paso bruscamente en su coño. Al igual que la anterior jugadora, la enfermera a pesar de su edad resultaba ser virgen. Cálido, era el pensamiento de Takashi cuando entro hasta lo mas profundo en ella -duele...

-Dolera más que solo eso -exclamó Komuro.

Comenzó moverse hasta lo más profundo, tocaba el útero de la mujer mientras tapaba su rostro mientras soportaba el dolor. Su primera vez y no era de la manera que esperaba. Takashi llegó a sentir en su miembro, la punta de una de las llaves del otro lado del interior de Shizuka. No sería tan fácil como pensó.

-Por favor... Ah~ se más gentil... -pidió, no soportaba la rudeza con la que la perforaba.

-¿Gentil? -se detuvo un momento sin haber sacado su miembro de ella -esta bien -sarcasmo.

Shizuka confío en su voz, pero fue traicionada. Takashi la tomo con fuerza desde su brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta para estar en cuatro sobre la cama. Las embestidas del chico no solo se sentían más perforantes, sino también mas dolorosos.

-...¡Dijiste que serias mas gentil! -grito Shizuka mientras sentía como la punta del pene de Takashi rasgaba contra su himen roto.

-Date cuenta perra -jalo de su cabello, habiendo un espejo encima de la cama, la hizo mirarse en el espejo -¿crees que la situación permite que sea gentil? solo piénsalo bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esas malditas bombas nos maten a ambos, y que maten a las demás.

-Solo quería que mi primera vez fuera mas romántica... -dijo Shizuka, sus ojos lagrimaban cada vez -no me importa que fuese con uno de mis estudiantes, mientras me tratara amable yo seria feliz...

-...Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero no siempre se halla la felicidad que uno desea -después de decir eso, casi podría decirse que Marikawa entendía su filosofía, pero no.

-Solo, sácanos de aquí te lo ruego -dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, no lo comprendía pero a pesar de tener esa mirada sin alma en la cara, le cautivo. A pesar de ser tan solo un estudiante, era mas maduro que cualquier otro hombre que ha conocido. Cuando le dio un beso inexplicable para las que miraban por las televisiones, él le devolvió el acto pegando sus labios a los de Shizuka, pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella. No parecía estar siendo violada, mas bien parecían novios en un motel consumando su amor haciendo conocer sus cuerpos por primera vez.

Entre las concursantes, las dos Takagis se llenaron de furia al ver esto. La madre una vez mas sentía que le arrebataban algo importante (envidia), mientras que la hija quería ser ella quien fuese la que besara el chico de esa forma, la que estuviese con Komuro en tan romántica sala. Ojala no fueran las únicas, pero las otras tres que lo conocieron, sentían una misma envidia y celos del morboso espectáculo que veían.

-"Él es mío" -fue el pensamiento colectivo de quienes ya habían jugado y seguían presenciando el desarrollo del juego.

Ocurrido el beso Takashi la arrojo contra la cama y continuo dándole profundo.

-Ah, espera Komuro-kun, aah~ -gemía, su cuerpo poco a poco hizo del dolor, placer. No habían pasado pocos minutos desde que le robo su virginidad que comenzaba a sentirse bien al ser tratada así.

-Mírate, hace poco te dolía, pero ahora lo disfrutas -comento sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Incluso su ritmo había crecido.

-Aun me duele... -jadeaba, su cuerpo estaba contra la enorme cama, la vista que tenia Komuro con los números de la enfermera eran envidiables, los grandes senos de esta bella mujer; pegados contra la sabana, resaltaban por sus curvas -pero a la vez... ya lo siento... rico... ah~ siento que tu pene se vuelve mas grande... ¿Qué significa?

-¡Significa esto! -una estocada final y se clavo hasta el final de su vagina, casi sentía que el pene del pelinegro iba a entrar en su útero. Lo que si entro fue la enorme cantidad de semen que disparo ahogando su interior.

-¡Es demasiado!... Quema... -no soporto la cantidad de fluidos seminales que le dio Takashi -siento como mi vientre se estuviera quemando...

Saco su miembro de Shizuka, para ver como su fruto se desbordaba de la vagina de la rubia. Esperando ver el par de llaves saliendo, se desilusionaron; aunque Takashi siempre imagino que no solo con una descarga saldrían esas llaves.

-Hará falta mas que una descarga para hacer que esa llave salga de allí -exclamo Komuro.

Los minutos pasaron, por poco y la hora en los cronómetros había llegado a cero. No se iba a rendir, no iba a parar de hacer suya a tan hermosa diosa. La hizo suya en todas las poses conocidas. De lado, contra la pared, dejo que ella lo montara; incluso Shizuka dejo que mordiera y lamiera sus colosales senos, el calor de su cuerpo por fin la consumió.

-Mi cuerpo se siente genial... -no paraba de mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo y así -lo estoy disfrutando... -podia ver cómo Komuro lamía los pezones endurecidos de la mujer, le succionaba como bebé que quería beber la leche de su madre.

-Tus pechos huelen tan bien, Sensei. Tienen un gran sabor -exclamó.

Enamorada, (si se puede decir eso) abrazo al chico apenas su cuerpo comenzó a ser recorrido por una inusual corriente eléctrica en su interior. Una corriente pasional.

-Me vengo... mi interior se viene... me siento muy bien... -de todas, Marikawa fue la primera en expresarle a Komuro la satisfacción que sentía, su rostro reflejaba orgasmos, así como sumisión.

-Yo también, Marikawa-sensei -ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, su cuerpo de la rubia ya no tenia control, por si mismo se movía.

-Vente conmigo... Takashi-kun... -dijo muy cerca de su rostro, sin detenerse.

-Marikawa-sensei no, Shizuka... -exclamo el único varón entre todas las mujeres.

-Takashi-Kun...

-Shizuka...

-Takashi-kun...

-¡Takashi!

-¡Shizuka!

Fin del lemon hardcore.

Después de catorce corridas, las llaves consiguió salir de Shizuka. Quedándoles solamente segundos, rápido tomo ambas sin caer en la desesperación supo reconocer cual llave debía poner en cada cerradura. Como en un cliché de una película de acción. El reloj de los cronómetros se detuvo a tan solo cinco segundos de estallar los explosivos. La prueba había sido superada. Vivirían unas cuantas horas.

-Lo logramos, lo logramos -dijo aliviado apenas confirmo que el cronometro se detuvo el dispositivo en el cuello de Shizuka.

-Gracias Takashi -dejo de llamarle con honoríficos, sin embargo no la miro, no sentía el orgullo para mirarla a pesar de ser abrazado por ella. Sus senos quedaban contra su espalda, la cual le llamo la atención a Shizuka por algún motivo -haces lo que tienes que hacer. Eres un buen chico.

No le miro a pesar de perdonar sus acciones. La puerta hacía la siguiente prueba se abrió, así como la puerta a la bella habitación en la que jugaron.

-¡Shizuka-sensei/Komuro-kun! -gritaron las femeninas que querían socorrerla.

-Puedo decir algo -exclamó suave la enferma, ahora sí le miraba Takashi -creo que te amo...

Esas palabras resonaron para todas. Unas no entendía como podía decirle eso a quien acababa de violarla, para otras era una declaración de guerra abierta cuando vieron como Shizuka daba un beso pasional al chico que las estaba profanando y tratando de salvar. Desde las cámaras, quien observaba el progreso del juego, mordía su labio inferior hasta hacerse sangrar de la rabia, al mirar como esta mujer congeniaba profundamente con Takashi.

Luego de asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien, Yuriko no soportaba ver como la rubia prominente comenzaba a interactuar con Takashi. Volvía por las anteriores salas, hasta que su hija logro detenerla cuando pasaba por la tercera sala de los juegos.

-También estas celosa verdad mamá, yo también -exclamo Saya, parada de brazos cruzados detrás de su progenitora.

-Porque habría de estarlo -quiso aparentar neutralidad.

-Él siente algo por ti, y tu por él ¿no es cierto? -parecía buscar un desafío contra su mamá.

-Vamos Saya, como podría ser que un chico como yo y una vieja como yo tuviéramos una relación... -su hija se acerco, la desafío con la mirada y confirmo con sus palabras.

-Siempre te voy a querer mamá, pero... no voy a ceder el corazón de Komuro, se que lo que nos esta haciendo esta mal, aun así, yo también puedo decir que lo amo -exclamo, la mente de Yuriko estaba confundida, luchar contra su hija por el amor de un joven. Estaba permitido eso siendo ella casada. Bueno, dicen que no hay reglas para el amor, pero realmente se puede decir que era amor lo que sentía, o frustración aliviada de algún tipo.

Seis llaves se habían conseguido con éxito, solo tres mas faltaban por jugar y su libertad les seria devuelta. Tendrían el valor para levantar la mano y concursar, o dejarían que Takashi siguiera decidiendo quien juega.

No obstante, luego de oír el testimonio de Shizuka, y atar nudos en la historia. Ambos detectives llegaron a una nueva encrucijada en los eventos.

-No es la primera vez que un medico confunde resultados de análisis -dijo Levi -sin embargo ese chico...

Flashback

Cuando hicieron la interrogación a Shizuka, menciono algo que no dijo a Komuro.

-El día que confundí los resultados, un estudiante estaba allí conmigo ayudándome. Era como los otros, solo lo hacían para verme -era torpe la enfermera, sin embargo hasta ella sabia las intenciones de un hombre.

-¿Recuerda su nombre? -pregunto el detective.

Fin del flashback

Al parecer, no solo Takashi tenia vínculos con las nueve jugadoras. Había alguien mas...

-Igou Hisashi -exclamo -Erwin, hay que hablar con él.

-¿Crees que él esta detrás del juego? -pregunto su compañero.

Antes de poder darle una respuesta, un policía llego corriendo a traer información a los dos agentes de la interpol.

-¡Inspector Levi, inspector Erwin, traigo noticias! -dijo acelerado el oficial -la camioneta que trasladaba el cuerpo de la señorita Megumi se estrello en el camino. El cuerpo no esta...

Que significaba esto, era algún cabo que debían atar. O algo mas ocurría con estos eventos. ¿Quién estaba detrás del juego?


	8. Septima prueba

Séptima prueba:

Los detectives y la policía acudieron al sitio del choque de la unidad forense que llevaba el cuerpo de la única víctima del juego enfermo, Megumi. El conductor de la unidad, estaba inconsciente al igual que herido luego que estrellara su cara contra el parabrisas. Afortunadamente el hombre recupero la conciencia antes de que fuera llevado por los paramédicos en su unidad.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Levi arriba en la ambulancia a solas con el joven conductor.

-No recuerdo bien -tenia su cuello un collarín medico para los golpes -solo vi que un auto venia atrás... cuando lo volví a verlo por los espejos estaba a lado de mi, el maldito me saco de la carretera y me estrelle...

-Viste su rostro a caso -le pregunto.

-Sus ventanas estaban oscuras, y siendo de noche no creo poder haber visto mas -era todo lo que tenía que contar.

La información que le dio no era de mucha ayuda, mas lo recalco su compañero cuando le pregunto a Levi luego de que lo sacaran los médicos para llevarlo con tiempo al hospital.

-Supongo que no conseguiste nada de información -dijo Erwin apenas volvió su compañero.

-Dijo poco -exclamó Levi -pero deduzco que el que haya sigo sabía que llevaban el cuerpo de la chica.

-Pudo haber sido un forense o uno de la escena del crimen que este vinculado con Euphoria, alguien involucrado a él o incluso pudo haber sido él mismo -exclamó Erwin sacando un cigarrillo de su gabardina, lo cual produjo una reacción asquerosa a Levi -no fumas verdad.

-Es obvia mi cara -uso sarcasmo para responderle -como sea hay que encontrar a ese chico Komuro antes de que sea tarde.

¿Porque querrían encontrarlo? No estaba con las demás chicas en el hospital a caso.

-No será que él sea Euphoria -comento Erwin cuando Levi quería entrar al auto en el que vinieron para volver.

-Con que te basas para decir eso -lo escucho como una estupidez.

-Digo... Las mujeres que desaparecieron son culpables de una u otra forma conforme lo que hicieron a sus padres, es como si fuera un hipnoto que vengarse contra todos en los que confíaba, investigo a cada una de ellas y construyó cada trampa para su gusto -no tenía muchos fundamentos lo que decía Levi lo veía como una deducción de un amateur, y él era un profesional.

-También creía eso la primera vez -comentó y le contó de nuevo -investigue a Megumi y no hallé nada al respecto, su familia no era rica o que tuviera terrenos en Japón que pudiera usar... -entonces se dió cuenta de algo, por lo que se veía, parecía haber encontrado un rastro que no vio venir hace mucho -¡hay que volver a la estación!

-¿Que descubriste? -pregunto Erwin en cuando lo vio entrar rápido al auto -¿Levi?

-Si, Arturia -hablaba por teléfono con otra detective -aun estás en tu oficina... necesito que me envíes el archivo sobre el caso de Sakura Matou a mi correo... Lo necesito ya, es urgente.

En lo que ellos se dirigían de regreso a sus oficinas de investigación. En el hospital de Tokonosu. Una de las pacientes rescatadas del caso en una habitación de cuidados intensivos custodiada por dos guardias en la puerta había despertado la pobre chica luego de una siesta después de ser cuestionada por los detectives. Así como a las demás, no solo fue interrogada, también le contaron como unía a cada una de las mujeres que fueron víctimas del enfermo juego del que las culpaban de la muerte de los padres de Komuro Takashi. Lo cual hizo sentir odio y repulsión a si mismas. Unas más que a otras.

-Niki... -exclamó cansada la amiga, casi gemela de la chica.

-Misuzu... -se sorprendió de ver a su amiga luego de casi doce horas encerrada allí -¿que haces aquí?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, tengo que preocuparme por ti -dijo la castaña de primer año sonriendo. Ambas traían encima batas de la enfermería, solo que Misuzu tenía un catéter con ella, igual que Niki -¿que dijeron tus padres?

-Se alegraron por encontrarme, pero están enojados por; ya sabes... -se detuvo Niki.

-Salimos con vida, gracias a senpai -dijo Misuzu pero pronto se detuvo ella también -¿crees que lo encuentren?

-¿Acaso estas preocupada por él? -sonaba molesta luego de oírla preguntar eso -escuche de los policías que posiblemente él este detrás de todo esto.

-Solo es una hipótesis, no creo que senpai nos halla hecho a propósito lo que vivimos -esto solo enojo mas a su igual físicamente.

-¿Es broma? Porque lo defiendes -no podía gritarle, se sentía débil como para levantar la voz a como quería -no importa si tuvimos que ver o no con lo que paso con sus padres yo no quería que fuese así -tampoco Misuzu quiso que fueses así pero, ocurrió; así ocurrió.

Hechos antes de que fueran rescatadas del juego luego de llegar a mas de la mitad de su desarrollo. Llego el momento de escoger a una nueva participante para la séptima prueba, y quedando solamente tres candidatas para escoger solo uno podía elegir quien le acompañaría a jugar.

-Yuki, Niki, Rei... -Saya nombro a los que aun quedaban cuando fueron colocadas aparte de las que ya habían concursado -¿quien? Takashi.

El varón al igual que todas esas mujeres no tenia mucho tiempo para escoger, ninguna les quedaba mucho tiempo. La desesperacion estaba por desatarse de una vez.

-Niki... -tomo una decision, una que tal vez que dio un corto alivio a las otras dos, pero solo alargaba su sufrimiento. Pero el sufrimiento para una acababa de empezar.

Niki se tornaba tensa, nerviosa y temerosa de lo que fuera a pasarle dentro de la nueva habitación. Ella se adelanto, fue hasta la siguiente puerta, parada e inmóvil delante de la próxima sala cuando su mente iba a ser sumida en la perdición, alguien la saco de esos pensamientos turbios.

-Misuzu... -dijo pasiva cuando su amiga apareció detrás de ella y le toco el hombro después de que todas se dispersaron tras aceptar la elección de Komuro -tengo miedo.

-Se fuerte, Niki, aquí estaremos cuando salgan -abrazo a su igual, amiga -senpai puede ser rudo pero, todo es para que salgamos de aquí.

-Ni siquiera se porque estoy yo aquí, no hice nada malo -quería llorar la pelinegra.

Mas allá del par de amigas que de cerca parecían gemelas, Takashi la miraba indiferente en lo que tenia una conversación con Saya.

-¿Porque la elegiste? -pregunto siendo la tsundere de siempre.

-Tengo curiosidad, no se porque están aquí también y quiero saberlo. Así como tu -dijo y atrajo levemente la atención de la pelirrosa -sabes, saber que la genio de la escuela altero mi examen por envidia... es honorable y despreciable -la hizo sentirse culpable otra vez.

-Si hubiera sabido que necesitabas el dinero para ayudar a tu madre, te hubiera ayudado a estudiar idiota, nunca hablas con nadie. Siempre actúas como un lobo solitario desde que Miyamoto... -exclamo en su represalia pero cuando menciono a la única castaña que dejo huella en Komuro se detuvo al ver que una señal de fracaso se reflejo en su cara -date prisa y sacanos de aquí -luego de mirar de reojo que nadie les miraba para darle un beso en la mejilla -tonto -le dejo, entendió que era momento de volver a jugar.

Con valor, o mas bien deber. Fue hasta la puerta que daría paso al siguiente juego.

-Senpai... no estoy lista... -pronuncio Niki al ver que Takashi apareció.

No contesto a sus palabras, solamente la tomo de la mano con fuerza y ambos se pararon delante de esos sensores en la puerta que reconocían con los collarines las identidades de quienes iban a jugar.

-Jugadores detectados, Komuro Takashi, Toshimi Niki -dijo esa voz mecánica para así abrirles la puerta.

-Se fuerte Niki -grito en consuelo su amiga antes de que la puerta se cerrara apenas ellos dos entraron.

La habitación se ilumino y lo que dentro había era extraño al igual que aterrorizante, una mesa para autopsias con cinturones para amarrar a alguien, ella tal vez. Lo intrigante era que en el cuarto había una maquina de decibeles sonoros con micrófonos alrededor de la habitación, lo inquietante era que donde debía ir amarrada la cabeza de la persona, dos tubos de fierro oxidado se hallaban a menos de un metro. Todo esto era igual visto por las mujeres que se quedaron fuera del juego desde la primera sala en la pantallas.

-¿Que es ese olor? -pregunto Niki, cosa que llamo la atención de Takashi.

-Tu también lo sientes -exclamo sorprendido, primera que una de las chicas le decía que reconocía que había un aroma peculiar en la sala que entraban.

-Es aceite de orquídea tántrica... -dijo la pequeña pelinegra.

-Desde la primera sala siento ese aroma, pero las demás no ¿Por qué tu si? -pregunto.

-Hace poco salí de una gripe, mi nariz esta destapada, senpai... -decidió contarle lo que sabia de esa flor -la orquídea tántrica tiene efectos afrodisiacos y violentos si sabes como liberar su esencia. Hay parejas que hacen aceites y se lo untan en sus partes para sentir mas calor, pero si es quemado el aceite, lo que se respira varia en cada sexo... -conto, ahora entendía porque de un momento a otro se volvía rudo con las chicas cuando pero de repentinamente Niki se encontraba... caliente -si un hombre lo respira se vuelve sadomasoquista y mientras que la mujer se vuelve mas ansiosa... -su cara se veía roja y sus piernas las juntaba mucho, pero a pesar de eso Takashi veía como el jugo de su intimidad manchaba sus piernas.

Niki también le miro y noto que bajo el pantalón del pelinegro él ya estaba duro, se dio cuenta que ella se había mojado. Hicieron de la vista gorda acerca de eso, y prosiguieron con el desarrollo del juego. Como en cada nuevo cuarto de juego, una reproductora de casete portátil los esperaba. Saco el casete que tenia Niki oculto en su falda y pusieron el audio que tenia grabados para ellos, la voz que provenía de esos casetes no era agradable nunca.

-Bienvenidos a su séptima prueba, pero antes de seguir déjenme felicitarlos por llegar lejos se requiere una voluntad fuerte para seguir sin quebrantar la voluntad sabiendo que les espera -decía Euphoria -esta es una prueba especial para ti Niki, para agradecerte por brindarme las orquídeas para hacer efectivo estos juegos.

-¿Como? -dijo desconcertado Komuro cuando oyó eso se iba a ir directo contra Niki.

-Espera senpai, puedo explicarlo, no es lo que dice... -Niki camino asustada por la expresión de Takashi que se le aproximaba sin detenerse -mi familia manejo una florería y siempre atendemos a muchas personas, pudo haber sido cualquiera ¡Kya! -grito despavorida cuando Komuro puso sus brazos contra la pared y su puño golpeo el muro.

-Lo que ven detrás es una maquina de decibeles sonoros, el marcador indica cuanto intensidad de sonido hay en la habitación -informaba la cinta -para comenzar el juego, súbela a la cama -tal como le decían, lo hizo. Subió a Niki y la amarro, cuello, piernas, brazos -cuando el reloj la llave en la pequeña bóveda sobre el escritorio se abrirá luego de que la hayas humillado cuatro veces -con eso se refería a violarla -pero no será tan sencillo, si tu o ella hacen mas del ruido debido los dos tubos de alado se moverán una vez que la maquina sonara capte sus gemidos, se moverán lo suficiente para atravesar el cráneo de Niki y esas esposas no se soltaran hasta que hayan cumplido con la prueba, si quieres salvarla tendrás que violarla.

La maquina se comenzó a calibrar bajo su programación automática, el juego estaba a unos cuantos minutos de empezar.

-Sin embargo no es lo único por lo que decidí ponerte aquí -siguió hablando el enfermo mental arquitecto de estos juegos -después de todo, eres igual a tu mejor amiga Misuzu, siempre guardando silencio cuando la otra guarda silencio, hablando al mismo tiempo que la otra lo hace.

Sabiendo que Misuzu era responsable de recoger el dinero robado por Yuriko aun siendo extorsionada para entregarlo, ¿tendría que ver algo ella con todo esto?

-Sabes mucho de flores y plantas gracias a la florería de tu familia, sabes cuales de ellas tienen efectos afrodisiacos y cuales son drogas -contaba Euphoria -decidiste hacerte ingresos extra, así que vendías flores de procedencia dudosa a compañeros que lo repartían en la escuela.

-¿Eso que? -dijo Komuro justo cuando la maquina se calibraba y pronto funcionaria al máximo.

-Senpai...

-Drogas que también llegaron a manos de la capitana de kendo que gano de forma ilegal la competencia -revelo y entendió, las drogas que le sabia que Saeko consumía para su problema provenían de distribuidores de la misma escuela -cuando ocurrió lo del robo, decidiste apartarte sabias que uno de los que te habías involucrado era responsable de la extorción a Yuriko cuando robo el dinero.

-Tu... tu sabes... -dijo incrédulo ante la aparente niña inocente.

-No se quien esta detrás, solo mandan a una para recoger las plantas cuando me ofreció dinero por darles esas hierbas -exclamo toda asustada Niki.

-Dime ¡quien! -grito Takashi poniendo sus manos en la parte despejada del cuello de la kohai.

-Miku... Miku-senpai... -dijo débil.

Miku Yuki, la otra castaña de las dos mujeres que quedaban por elegir, ahora sabia contra quien debía ir en el próximo juego.

-Solo tendrán 30 minutos para jugar si no mueren por las varillas será por el explosivo del collarín de tienes Niki, vivir o morir que empiece el juego.

**Lemon**** Hardcore**

-¡Senpai! -gritó aterrada en cuanto el cronometro comenzó a correr y la máquina de decibeles se encendió, los tubos oxidados comenzaron a moverse a cierta velocidad cuando Niki grito.

-Cierra la boca -le tapo la boca con fuerza -cierra la boca... -los tubos dejaron de moverse y el medidor de decibeles bajaron sus niveles. El tiempo seguía corriendo, solo había una forma para liberarla -voy a sacarte, pero solo hay una forma -la expresión de su rostro era de furia contenida que descargaría con Niki, hablaba bajo, lo suficiente para que la máquina no pasará de su nivel del rojo y a amarillo -solo... Hago... Lo necesario... -tenia las piernas abiertas gracias a la mesa, le fue fácil levantar su falda sin quitarle la mano de encima -debe ser una maldita broma... -exclamó al ver que tenía más húmeda su vagina.

-Senpai... Por favor... -apenas si podía hablar, pero la voz de ambos era detectada por los decibeles.

-Allá voy... -rompió su gimen como el berserker en el que se transformaba.

-Mmmmmmm... Mmmm... -comenzo a llorar Niki cuando su primera vez fue tomada sin su consentimiento. A pesar de ser ahogado su grito de dolor, los tubos afilados volvieron a moverse, poco; pero lo hicieron.

Takashi movió sus cintura apenas la vio callarse y detener sus lágrimas.

"No solo en actitudes, hasta sus coños son iguales" comparó a Niki con Misuzu en sus pensamientos "sino fuera por esta maldita prueba... Si tuviera a ambas..." No paraba de penetrarla aunque su sangrado no parecía detenerse "...compararía si ambas gritan igual..."

"Porque..." Pensaba Niki a medida que le era robada su virginidad "...porque tuvo que ser así... Mamá... Papá... Misuzu..." Quería que alguien la salvará, sin embargo no sería así "se fuerte... Se fuerte..." Dijo a si misma.

Desde las pantallas no todas miraban las escenas del desarrollo del juego. A pesar de ya haberlo vivido (o similar) no tenían la fuerza o el desgarre metal para ver a la pobre Niki, ni siquiera Misuzu miraba por completo la pantalla.

"Que es esto... Porque se puso más grande" de pronto el pene de Komuro se agrando dentro de Niki, sentía que le rompería las paredes de su vagina "que va a pasar..."

"Mierda... No lo aguanto, se siente genial... Mejor que Misuzu" decía en su cabeza "¡mierda!" Incrustó con más profundidad al momento que se corría dentro de la pequeña pelinegra.

"¡¿Que es esto?! ¿Es... Su semen?" -dijo cuando su grito de dolor fue ahogado "siento que me llena... Es... Demasiado caliente" de nuevo salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Takashi se detuvo para mirar la máquina y a pesar del ruido que llegó a hacer Niki aunque le tenía tapada la boca, está por poco y detectaba los decibeles. El semen brotaba de la vagina de su kohai, mezclado con la sangre de su gimen roto.

-Apenas una -decía casi susurrando Komuro -faltan cinco -casi diez minutos pasaron con la primera descarga que hizo en Niki.

Sin tregua ni señal de paz, otra vez volvía a mover su miembro dentro de la sensible vagina de Niki, seria una larga sección. Y como ambos podían oler ese aroma de la orquídea tántrica que venía de los ductos...

"...No soy yo... Es la orquídea tántrica... No soy yo quien lo disfruta..." Decia Niki luego de haber recibido ya la segunda descarga dónde se vino pocos segundos después de que Takashi la llenará con su semen -¡No soy yo! -logro quitarse la mano de Komuro pero con eso, casi los tubos llegaban a perforar su cabeza.

-Guarda... Silenció... Yo igual quiero oírte gritar... -volvió a taparle la boca.

"Maldito..." Vocifero cuando vio su rostro endemoniado de Takashi.

Tenía que resistir. Ya casi salían de la trampa.

"Tres..." Contaba para saber que tanto le faltaba resistir.

"Cuatro..."

"Cinco..."

Y termino la prueba... pero no el efecto del afrodisiaco sobre uno de ellos. La pequeña bodega que se abrió luego que el detector capto que las cinco corridas se habían cumplido una por una, con la cual iba resolviendo uno por uno los códigos que abrían la caja fuerte. La maquina de decibeles se apago, los tubos se dejaron de mover, y la desato.

-Lo logramos... -dijo Takashi quitándose de sobre Niki pero antes de que se bajara de la mesa, ella se abalanzo, un orgasmo quería salir de ella y con el efecto de esa extraña orquídea aun en su cerebro -¿Niki?...

-¡Maldito! -grito y se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, su pene apenas si aun le quedaban energías pero cuando fue quien decidió violarlo, bueno...

-¡Niki! -Takashi había pasado el efecto que a él lo envolvía, a ella todavía le quedaba. Quiso hacerla entrar en razón pero fue un intento en vano.

-¡Maldito cabron! -grito y ella ahora fue quien puso sus manos en el cuello -dámelo... que esperas ¡dámelo!

Desde la puerta a esta nueva sala, Saya, Misuzu y Shizuka veían estupefactas que ella estaba fornicando a Takashi.

-¡Que carajos! -grito Saya sin poder desviar su atención de ambos.

-Aquí viene puedo sentirlo... puedo sentirlo... -Niki iba a obtener su segundo orgasmo -¡si! -grito cuando recibió la leche del único varón entre tanta mujer -si siente tan...

**Fin del lemon hardcore**

-...Bien... -Niki de nuevo estaba sola en su habitación del hospital, un medico vino y saco a Misuzu para devolverla a su propia sala en la habitación. Ahora sin visitas de familiares, amigos o de los médicos, Niki estaba tocándose debajo de la sabana de su cama medica. No podía pensar en otro cosa mas allá de lo bien que se sintió cuando fue ella al final cuando domo al berserker que habitaba entre los pantalones de Takashi.

No obstante en otras salas del hospital, donde algunas de las jugadoras descansaban en una misma habitación. Misuzu era devuelta por una enfermera que la cacho cuando fue a visitar a su amiga.

-Por favor debe quedarse en su cama hasta que el doctor diga -regañaba a la kohai.

-Perdone -se volvió a meter a la cama.

-Tenga -le dio un vaso pequeño con una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto por el medicamento.

-Anticonceptivo -informo la medica -para evitar cualquier inconveniente no deseado.

Fue algo pedido por los inspectores del caso, pensaban que esas mujeres no querían tener un bebe luego de ser profanadas, en especial las que aun eran estudiantes. De las nueve, ocho tomaron el anticonceptivo sin mucho pensarlo, solo una de ellas la tiro, Yuriko.

Los detectives decían estar mas cerca de la mente maestra detrás del juego, según por lo que decían y dijeron, Takashi estaba aun en manos de la persona que ha orquestado estos crimines antes. ¿Sabrían el motivo detrás de todos sus juegos? o la perderían otra vez. Salvarían a Takashi o seria tarde.


	9. Octava prueba

Octava prueba:

Conseguido la llave de la séptima prueba, Takashi no espero mucho para escoger a la siguiente jugadora y llevarla para comenzar el juego.

-Espera ¡¿que?! -la castaña o, peli naranja de corto cabello entro en pánico cuando el único varón en medio de ese encierro la eligió entre ella y Miyamoto siendo las última dos opciones -debe ser una maldita broma tuya.

-Ya me oíste, dije que te escogía a ti Miku-senpai -Komuro escogió entonces a la considerada por muchos estudiantes de la academia Fujimi como la chica mas candente del colegio como la próxima jugadora para prueba que aguardaba.

-Y... porque demonios me tenías que escoger a mi -se puso tensa ante la decisión del pelinegro, ninguna otra parecía defenderla o hacer el intento por protegerla -porque no te llevas a ella -hablaba de Rei.

-...Que no escuchas lo que dijo ese horrendo muñeco al principio, él tiene que escoger a quien llevar y quien no -exclamo en defensa, agradeciendo internamente que no seria la siguiente, ignorando que seria la última opción que elegiría Komuro así como era la última prueba que venia después de la de Miku.

-Oye acéptalo, todas nosotras pasamos por lo mismo, sabias que en cualquier momento Takashi te iba escoger, cada una de nosotras tiene que jugar. Fueron las malditas reglas -dijo Yuriko con autoridad como si fuera la madre de esta chica igualmente.

Guardo silencio al ver que nadie estar de su lado, solo trago profundo y volvió a su aura de chica ruda para mirar de nuevo a Takashi que tenía un aura indiferente y fría hacia todas después del primer juego. Así que ella volvió a su típica actitud como chica soberbia, aprovechada de su belleza para obtener cosas que quería. La cual le gano el señalamiento por muchos en Fujimi como la perra de Fujimi.

Perra llamaban a las mujeres que usaban su belleza a su favor dando sea que ofrezcan su carne o la usen como incentivo, puta a las que dejan coger por cualquiera sin buscar nada mas que satisfacción.

-Esta bien -volvió a ser la conocida Yuki de la academia, recogiendo para atrás a su cabello que se salía de su diadema dado la falta de corrientes de aire en el lugar -solo termines con esto ¿quieres?

Decididos a jugar, fueron y entraron a la nueva sala de juegos enfermos. Euphoria desde sus monitores veía con desdicha que el juego pronto llegaría a su final, pero ¿Por qué se encontraba así? Después de todo, el find de terminar estos elaborados juegos macabros para ayudar a hacer justicia a Takashi por su mano y una mano extra. O acaso no era ese su propósito, o no era lo que Euphoria quería ver.

La luz de la nueva habitación se encendió, en todo el borde del piso donde chocaba con la pared habían unas extrañas aberturas, como fogones.

-El aire esta frio... -tembló Yuki ante la baja temperatura del cuarto, era como en la primera prueba de Saya -¿Y bien? -pregunto con esa actitud de perra que tenia, pero solo vio como Takashi respiro profundo para oler esa esencia de la orquídea tántrica de la que le hablo Niki antes, acción que le dio repulsión a Yuki -oye, no hagas eso. Ya de por si pienso que eres un pervertido cuando comenzó todo esto ahora lo pienso mas.

No reacciono a esta burla, solamente le miro e intimido con sus ojos. Parecía aceptar los efectos de la flor que pronto desataría sobre Miku.

-Déjame de mirarme con esa cara de maniático maldito pervertido -insulto la peli naranja.

Desde afuera, Rei y las demás se preguntaban que tanto estaban peleando estos dos. Entre estos dos, Takashi noto que la parte iluminada en la que se hallaba un cuadro del azulejo con un espiral pintado de rojo hecho de aerosol. Entre todo ese casi vacío ambiente vio al final de la habitación la reproductora del casete como con las otras salas de las pruebas. Pero antes de avanzar tuvo un presentimiento acerca de ese espiral, así que lo evito tras advertirle a Miku.

-No pises el espiral -dijo Komuro pasando de largo del espiral del suelo.

-A donde vas -pregunto Yuki cuando vio que le dejaba atrás -¡oye te estoy hablando! -ignoro su advertencia y piso el azulejo del espiral, era una placa de activación -¿pero que... -de encima suyo, una pequeña regadera que no notaron roció un extraño liquido -¡Kyyaaaa! -grito ante el liquido que le baño que no era agua -¿que? que es esto...

-Huele a... gasolina -dijo Takashi tras reconocer el aroma del liquido inflamable con el que la bañaron.

-Porque me rociarían con gasolina -pregunto asustada.

Sin decir nada, Takashi fue por el reproductor del casete, en sus manos volvió por Yuki para que ella sacara la cinta que le habían dejado como a las otras. Pero luego de forcejear con ella porque le dijo que no tenia nada después de un flojo intento por encontrar la supuesta cinta que debía estar cargando en su ropa. Cinta que Takashi termino encontrando dentro de las bolsas de la falda de la chica. Escucharon el desafío que les esperaba esta vez. En cuanto a la persona que vigilaba el progreso del juego por las cámaras, desde su cuarto miro un reloj de manecillas que tenía allí en la pared, el tiempo le parecía muy escencial y preocupante.

-Cada vez más se aproximan a su libertad y salvación -fue la introducción que uso Euphoria en la ciudad -seguramente, te habrás dado cuenta del espiral en el suelo y lo evitaste Takashi, pero tú no ¿verdad? Yuki. Jamás haces caso a lo que otros te dicen.

-¿Que? -pregunto aterrada.

-El líquido con el que fuiste rociada no es nada más que Éter, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta por el olor, lo interesante es que el éter tiene una temperatura baja para alcanzar su punto volátil. La prueba es sencilla, así como cuando jugaste en la prueba que hice para Saya, Takashi; en la que tuviste que violarla distintas veces para nivelar la temperatura para obtener la llave, ahora deberás descender la temperatura antes de que las llamas de los fogones hagan que el éter que baño a Yuki la incineren, si vienes en ella la temperatura bajara cinco grados, si consigues que ella lo haga, serán ocho grados, hasta que alcancen los 16 grados centígrados o menos -era la octava prueba que les esperaba. Solo que el termómetro no se mantendría fijo cuando consiguieran bajar la temperatura, iría subiendo pero con mayor lentitud.

-¡¿Que?! -grito con sumo terror.

Entonces esas extrañas aberturas en los mosaicos del piso que chocaban con las paredes les brotaron una llama débil y con un termómetro montado en la pared, media la temperatura de forma infrarroja de la peli naranja. Mostrando por un lado la temperatura que cubría su cuerpo, del otro la temperatura de incineración que hacia que el éter se encendiera.

-¡No!, ¡no, no, sácame de mi! has algo maldita sea -grito Yuki ante la desesperación.

-Solo hay una forma de salvarnos -exclamo Komuro y un repelús apareció en la cara de Yuki.

-Claro que no, eso, ¡no vas a ponerme tu cosa dentro de mi por ningún motivo! -se despavoría con la idea, pero de nuevo comenzó a mirar el termostato, la temperatura de 27 grados en su cuerpo subió de un momento a otro a 29 grados. Si ver el aumento de la temperatura no fue suficiente para jugar Euphoria en la grabación le dio motivos para dejarse profanar.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, Niki ya te habrá hablado sobre Yuki -cuando ambos oyeron esto, Takashi simplemente miro de forma indiferente a la candente chica de Fujimi mientras ella entro en pánico -siempre has sacado provecho de la belleza con la que Dios te bendigo para beneficiarte, altanera y ambiciosa. Siempre buscando un camino rápido para tus aspiraciones.

-No se de que habla... -exclamo nerviosa pero Takashi hacia mas caso a la grabación que a Yuki.

-Vender drogas en la escuela no te traía suficientes ingresos para ti solo porque tenias que compartirlo con tu socio -Takashi pudo haberle cuestionado en ese momento a Miku, sin embargo dejo que el audio siguiera hablando por ella -solo hasta que te conto sobre robar el premio del campeonato...

Los ojos de Takashi se abrieron mas, llenos de ira y rabia contra la peli naranja.

-Su socio es el verdadero culpable de que tu padre fuera incriminado y ella fue cómplice de sus actos -si la otra persona era responsable, porque no estaba allí, o mejor porque no lo hacia confrontarse de una buena vez -ayúdala a expirar su pecados, vivir o morir Takashi, tu decides.

Cuando la grabación termino, la temperatura había aumentado a 31 grados, pronto se elevaría mas. Yuki sabia que si no moría incendiada de pies a cabeza, Takashi podría matarla.

-No espera... -gritó Yuki -¡escucha por favor!

-Habla -se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

-Si, vendí drogas en la escuela, pero solo a unas cuantas personas, como la capitana del club de kendo y solo le recogía lo que le pedía-d a Niki para provisionarse, se que no estuvo bien pero lo hacia para ayudar a mi papá a pagar su ultimo pago al banco o embargarían nuestra casa... ¡No eres el único que quería ayudar a sus padres! Pero jamás pensé que se le ocurriría algo demasiado como robar el dinero del campeonato -decía muy intimidada -pero cuando supo que esa mujer robo primero el dinero la convenció de darnos la mitad, me mando a mi por el dinero pero no fui y le dije a Niki que fuera, tampoco fue, así que mando a su amiga Misuzu para recogerlo por nosotras para entregárselo.

Los huecos se llenaban en el tablero de los hechos.

-¿A quien? ¡¿A quien carajos?! -grito al poner sus manos en los hombros de Yuki, pero el miedo que en le inducia a Yuki la paralizaron -¡habla! -le empujo contra el suelo duramente.

-No lo se, te digo que no lo se jamás lo conocí en persona... -decía casi llorando -me contacto por teléfono pero su voz no la reconocí desde el comienzo -nada de lo que decía era satisfactorio para Komuro -excepto...

-¿Excepto que? -la paciencia y la actitud amable se deshacía cada vez mas.

-Una vez... después de clases -vino a su mente un recuerdo compartido -me había ido al techo a relajarme, y quise marcarle a ese tipo, siempre era él quien me marcaba. Quería ver si me respondiera.

-¿Y?

-...Había alguien mas allí, no los vi pero cuando marque, el teléfono de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar -recordaba cada vez mas claro la peli naranja -pero solo escuche la voz de uno de ellos.

Flashback

-No vas a responder -fue una voz de mujer que escucho Yuki a lo lejos, sin llegar a mirar -...que es lo que querias decirme...

Fin del flashback

-No vi sus caras, pero su voz... -cuando comenzó a hacer recuerdo de esa voz, una de las femeninas dentro de ese encierro, su voz era familiar a una de ellas -...era de ella.

-¡¿Quien?!

Yuki solo miro a los ojos, Takashi pudo leer sus pupilas comprendiendo las palabras que no salieron de la boca de Miku, un gran remordimiento y odio se soltó en él y en medio de la tensión que vivían, las que presenciaban el avance de su juego en los monitores miraron se hacían mas cuestiones.

-Que hacen, dejen de perder el tiempo y jueguen -grito Rei al ver que solo se la pasaban conversando.

Regresando al juego, llego el momento de realizar los caprichos de la prueba porque la temperatura ya había llegado a los 35 grados y pronto subió a los 36, sino actuaban pronto, ella ardería allí y él moriría por sofocación o la alta elevación de calor que su cuerpo no iba a soportar.

**Lemon Hardcore**

-Hay que salir de aquí, solo hay una forma -dijo mirando a Yuki, entendió por fin cual era la única ruta para que salieran de allí.

-Ya que -se desalentó la peli naranja -dame un momento -comenzó a quitarse su ropa, pieza por pieza -lo bueno es que mi ropa absorbió parte del éter, así que puede que se retrase el hecho de que muera quemada. Bueno adelante, has lo que tengas que hacer -se puso en cuatro delante de Takashi.

-Haces honor al apodo de perra que te tienen puesto -exclamo con una sonrisa maquiavélica sin que la mirara.

-No soy virgen como las otras de acuerdo -dijo sin mirarle -pero tampoco me he metido con todos en la escuela -Takashi saco su miembro, endurecido y pronto comenzó a frotarlo entre los agujeros de Yuki -date prisa y mete tu pequeño... ¿eh?... -empalo, no solo era grande, sino le penetro su único agujero que aun se mantenía virgen -espera donde lo has metido... -su culo.

Las llamas de esos fogones en el suelo se hacían mas intensas a cada momento, no había tiempo para ser amable o gentil.

-¡Oye espera! por allí no... -decía entre cortada la voz de Miku mientras su recto se sentía desgarrarse con cada estocada que le daba Takashi.

-¿No dijiste que no eras virgen? -pregunto en burla parar de cogerla.

-Mi coño... es una cosa... mi culo... -no podía hablar a gusto, la rudeza y vigorosidad con la que era penetrada. Yuki sentía que su culo se rompería al paso duro y agresivo de Takashi -... ve mas despacio...

-No puedo, prepárate para mi... -exclamo.

-Espera... -empujo su rostro contra el suelo, sus pechos quedaron resaltados contra el caliente suelo, asi como su cuerpo se sentía mientras Takashi no paraba enterrar mas profundo su pene en ella.

-Aquí voy Miku-senpai -exclamo Komuro.

-Espera... ¡aahh! -grito de dolor cuando el semen de Takashi se libero hacia lo profundo de su ano. La cantidad de ese fluido blanco viscoso era mayor a la que había recibido de otros varones con los que se metió, si hubiera entrado esa cantidad en su coño, sentiría que su útero estaría mas que rebosando de su semen -aaahh...

Tenia la lengua fuera, la intensidad fue tanta casi sentía que su mente se iba a quedar en blanco. Apenas con su vista pudo ver que como el termostato bajo de los treinta y ocho grados que había alcanzado a unos 33 grados. Dejo caer su camisa de la escuela muy cerca de esos fogones, se incinero gracias al fuego y el éter que le cubrió.

-Solo es el comienzo -dijo Takashi, la tomo de sus brazos y tiro a Yuki hacia él, la sostuvo de su cintura -aun falta mucho.

-Dame un respiró... maldito per... -no dejo que terminara, metió su lengua en la boca de la peli naranja, un beso muy lascivo, un delgado hilo de la saliva de ambos los mantenía unido cuando separaron sus bocas, por alguna razón eso la encendió, Yuki tomo la mejilla de Takashi e hizo que se besaran de nuevo -...eres un pervertido.

Sin notarlo, Miku estaba moviendo su cadera adelante hacia atrás de forma tranquila, Takashi retomo esa agresividad teniendo en su mente que debía salvar su vida. Por alguna u otra razón no evitar querer sentir de nuevo los labios y la lengua de Takashi.

-Besame... -dijo Yuki mientras se movia de arriba a abajo con el pene de Takashi en su culo todavía teniendo las manos del chico sosteniendo sus pechos.

-¿Que?... -no entendió su petición.

-Que me beses... -dijo, pidió y le fue dado. Unidos por ese beso, pronto el miembro de Takashi comenzó a arder en éxtasis, la salvaje lengua de Yuki bailando al mismo ritmo sucio que él lo hacía le causaba lujuria, más de la que gozo la primera vez que beso a la persona con quién tuvo su primera vez -aquí vas de nuevo... Verdad... Mmm... ¡Aaaahhh! -gritó de placer cuando su ano fue llenado de nuevo por el fruto de Takashi, increíblemente ella también se vino, una fuerte chorreada que vio Takashi manchando el suelo.

En tanto a las que veían el juego, bueno, solo una. Rei, se sintió indignada ante lo que veía, los besos que Takashi y la "perra" le prebocaban celos. Por alguna razón ella no podía dejar de llamarla perra. Las demás, ignoraban o se fueron por otro lado de las salas para no ver lo que ellos hacían.

La temperatura había subido a los 35 grados de nuevo, bajo primero cinco grados, pronto bajo otros ocho. El termostato marco un total de 22 grados. Pudo sentirse el repentino bajón del calor, aún así sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo.

-22 grados... -vio Yuki el aparato en la pared.

-Falta poco... -dijo Komuro.

Saco entonces su miembro del trasero de Yuki cuando ella se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el suelo ya no tan caliente. Se dió la vuelta y dejo ver sus pechos a Takashi.

-Mi culo no aguantará más... -Yuki, con su mano en abrió los labios de su vagina -así que... Está bien si usas esto.

No lo dudo y clavó su pene hasta lo más profundo del coño de la peli naranja. Así como en su trasero sintió que se partía en dos, así lo sintió cuando el dote de Takashi llego a besar su útero de la forma agresiva que solo él le hizo sentir. Por las pantallas del juego Rei, que por algún motivo no podía apartar su vista de lo que pasaba, observo como Yuki envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de Takashi y de nuevo se estaban besando como si fueran amantes, incluso sus piernas las envolvió en la cintura del pelinegro. Nadie estaba allí, así que ninguna se dió cuenta que Rei se estaba agarrando sus pechos y entre sus piernas había un ardor que no parecía controlar.

-Takashi es mío... -susurro Rei con gran envidia.

En cuanto a ellos dos.

-¿Te busca besarme? -pregunto Takashi controlado por el aroma de la orquídea.

-Debo admitir... Que besas bien... Maldito... Pervertido... -exclamó Yuki cuando recuperaba el aliento y Komuro no paraba de cogerla.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? -exclamó Takashi.

-Tu pene se ensancha en mi vagina... Vas a correrte de nuevo... Hazlo... Hazlo dentro... -decía la pali naranja -¡Lo quiero adentró!

Sincronizados, los cuerpos de ambos liberaron el éxtasis en una misma sintonía.

-¡Si! -gritó de éxtasis Yuki hundiendo la cabeza de Takashi contra sus pechos.

El termostato apenas subió un grado, 23 y con lo que consiguieron. Hicieron que bajara a 18 grados por cosa de Takashi, gracias a Miku bajo a 10 grados. La llave de libero.

**Fin del lemon Hardcore**

Y dónde estaba la llave, metida dentro del mismo tubo que rocío a Yuli antes. El tubo se soltó y golpeó la cabeza de Takashi. Y cuando golpeó el suelo, la llave salió de dentro del tubo.

-Segura de que es Rei -pregunto Takashi luego de asegurar que la llave desactivará el collarín de Yuki, avisando al sistema que habían pasado la octava prueba.

-Es la misma voz de una se día -dijo Yuki mientras ella se ponía de nuevo su sostén, lo último que le faltaba ponerse.

-Que bueno que te quitaste el uniforme, sino te hubieras quemado -dijo Komuro.

-Pero ahora tengo frío, sino hubieras dado tu uniforme a la muerta -refiriendose a Megumi -y la hubieras dado a mi, tal vez te vería con un aura diferente menos pervertido, más galante.

-Quien dice que a ti te la hubiera dado -habian otras allí que se la hubiera entregado para calentarse.

-Lo único que tienes de bueno, es eso que te cuelga allí -comentó.

Las chicas entraron y felicitaron a ambos luego de ayudarlos y sacarlos de esa habitación.

-Ten -Kyoko entrego su saco a Yuki.

-Gracias sensei -no negó el gesto de la profesora.

-Bien hecho -felicito Saeko a Takashi. Teniendo a las dos Takagi detrás.

-Gracias, supongo... -no sabía que responder.

-Como te encuentras -Saya pregunto por el veneno en su sangre.

-Por ahora, resistiré. Una prueba más y todo esto terminará -exclamó Komuro -una prueba más.


	10. Novena prueba

Novena prueba:

Todas habían participado, ninguna lo hizo por voluntad propia, fue a elección que no estuvo del todo al azar como Euphoria se los había dejado. Todo fue meticulosamente calculado así como psicológicamente orquestado por una sola persona, pero cual es la identidad del responsable detrás los juegos. La policía llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de todos los juegos que del enfermo, quien sabe si por fin atraparían a la mente detrás de todo o escaparía de nuevo.

La última jugadora tenía que enfrentar que era su turno de moverse en el tableros, iba a entrar a dónde jugarían la última prueba en compañía del juez y verdugo de todas las responsables de un crimen que no quisieron cometer.

-Una prueba más y salimos de aquí -dijo Rei, igual que las demás, ella se estaba comenzando a sumirse en el miedo por lo que iría a pasar -¿y ya sabes quién es culpable de lo que pasó con tus padres? -no sabía si era digna de hacer la pregunta a Komuro, quien solo se mantenía de pie hasta que la puerta a la nueva habitación se abrió tras leer sus collarines con esos explosivos y Takashi entro a la oscuro sala -¿Takashi?

-Andando -exclamó al detenerse y verla, metido en la prenumbra para Rei era como ver a los ojos de una bestia acechando desde la oscuridad, un terror hacía él que nunca vio venir.

En lo que los dos entraban, entre las jugadoras que se habían salvado, pero no del todo. Yuriko se preocupaba más por el chico que extrañamente tenía un sentimiento por él, podrían decir que era una variación del efecto Estocolmo lo que había en su mente hacia Takashi.

-Takashi... -Yuriko susurró por él.

-¿Crees que salgamos de aquí? Mamá -pregunto su hija poco segundos de oír a su madre de oírla llamándolo, pero Yuriko estaba más interesada en él que su hija al momento -lo que sientes por él solo es culpa, y quieres redimirte.

-Me creerías si te dijera que antes de esto, Takashi me parecía un chico interesante.

Confesó Yuriko, Saya no tomo esto por las buenas, ella se dio cuenta que no solo su madre se sentía atraída de tal forma a Takashi con los eventos ocurridos, también las demás debían sentirse así de algún modo.

-Escucha, nada de lo sientes por él es real, también las demás deben sentirse atraídas por Takashi pero es solamente culpa y remordimiento lo que sienten no es real... -dijo duramente contra su madre.

-¿Y tu hija? ¿también puedes decir que lo que sientes por Takashi no es real? -se defendió Yuriko.

-Yo lo amo desde antes que nos trajeran a todas aquí, antes de que Miyamoto le lastimara... -una vez mas sintió culpa al mencionarla, no por la castaña sino por Komuro -se que ese tonto aun siente algo por ella, solo espero que tenga la misma frialdad que con nosotras para poder sacarnos de aquí -acaso Takashi tendría lo necesario para... ya saben, aun con la orquídea tántrica en el aire, ¿podría lastimarla a cambio de sacar a todas con vida de su encierro? Solo Dios sabe lo que estaba iba a pasar allí dentro.

Tanto Takashi como Rei se preguntaron porque en esa sala había una silla fija en el suelo y a lado de ella una maquina de extraña apariencia, parecía ser un receptor de carga que conectaba al aparato a una pequeña nueva bóveda en la sala. Por las cámaras, quien veía el desarrollo del juego comenzó a morder su labio inferior hasta hacerse sangrar, esta vez no tenia emoción por ver como la profanaba. Ignorando esto, y de un cajón del escritorio en el que estaba, saco el arma que tenia aguardaba, un revolver con una sola bala la cual se aseguro que estuviese lista. Así mismo se aseguro que los cronómetros de los collarines que tenían los jugadores pronto se activaran de nuevo para la ultima jugada.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Rei por el aparato -parece una especie de cargador...

Takashi ignoro sus comentarios y le pidió que sacara su grabación que le dejaron, tras explicarle que a cada una de las anteriores les fue dejado una cinta para la grabadora de voz, ella busco y así como las demás encontró la dichosa cinta. Cuando puso en el casete de Rei en su reproductor, esto fue lo que escucharon.

-Felicitaciones, están a un paso para llegar a su salvación luego de una larga terapia -eran las palabras grabadas de Euphoria -como podrán ver en la sala hay dos puertas, la que de enfrente lleva a la salida, se abrirá una vez que hayan completado su tratamiento, la otra... es anónima a sus intereses -indicaba -pero salir de aquí no es todo lo que debe importarles. Dentro de la caja fuerte están la ultima llave que desactivara la bomba de tu cuello Rei y todos collarines les serán removidos, también esta adentro la cura para el veneno que corre por tus venas Takashi. El juego es el siguiente, Rei debe conectarse las almohadillas a zonas de su cuerpo para que las pulsaciones eléctricas de su cuerpo sirvan para alimentar al removedor de contraseñas que esta conectado a la caja y que abrirá la bóveda con su salvación. Es sorprendente que el cuerpo humano pueda producir pulsaciones eléctricas cuando el placer sexual se libera a través de una persona.

Así como lo dijo, Takashi se aseguro que Rei se pusiera las almohadillas que conectaban a la maquina, colocadas en lugares específicos de su cuerpo gracias a una imagen dejada sobre el aparato donde señalaba los sitios exactos en los que debía tenerlos la castaña. Es curiosos, pero esas almohadillas estaban divididas en dos tipos, unas color amarillo, otras color negro. Los negros conectaban cerca de su pecho y su vagina y su vientre, mientras los amarillos, estaban sobre sus brazos y piernas luego de haberla amarrada a la silla del juego.

-Disfrutas esto verdad... idiota -Rei estaba temerosa de lo que pasaría.

-Pero no será sencilla la prueba -la grabación no iba a terminar ahí -verán así como el cuerpo humano produce pulsos electromagnéticos, es un gran conductor de corriente... -de la nada la maquina se encendió, tenia energía pero estaba controlada, esa energía que tenia no era para usarse para alimentar el aparato que abriría la caja fuerte, sino torturaría a la pobre chica con él.

-¿Eh?... -Rei comenzó a sudar debido al miedo cuando oyó lo último -¿que esta diciendo? -en palabras mas simples, así como seria violada, también seria electrocutada.

-Ya es tiempo de que conectes los cabos sueltos Komuro -exclamo la siniestra voz.

-Takashi, dime si me equivoco -continuo hablando Euphoria -tienes sentimientos por Rei ¿no? Serias capaz de decir que la amas, para un adulto una promesa de meñique es solo un juego de niños, pero para ti es significativo, sobre todo cuando viene de alguien especial para ti -increíblemente, a pesar de los efectos de la orquídea tántrica en el aire Komuro era consiente de las palabras que salían de Euphoria.

-¿Promesa?... ¿De que promesa habla? -parece que Miyamoto no recordaba tal hecho de su pasado.

El efecto de orquídea tántrica tenía que volver animal a Komuro y hacer lo que tenía que hacer en con su compañera de juego, pero si esa compañera era Rei. Pareciera que el efecto de la orquídea fallaba sobre la mente de Takashi. En otras palabras en vez de sentir deseo por hacer suya y contra su voluntad a Miyamoto, sentía remordimientos muy severos. Se acerco Takashi a Rei y con dolor en su mirada, él tomó la mano de la chica y entre lazo su dedo meñique con la de ella. Como un destello en sus recuerdos, vino ese momento de la infancia de ambos que Takashi guardo en su corazón mientras que ella lo olvido como un juguete en el parque.

Flashback

-...Cuando seamos mayores yo seré tu esposa...

-...En serio...

-...¡Si! Es una promesa de meñique...

Fin del flashback

Debería sentir dolor como el que Takashi sentía desde que la abandonó, sin embargo el orgullo hacía que Rei se enojara con él. En silencio.

-Quisiste mantenerte a su lado cuando tuviste que repetir el curso Rei, pero te rechazó, te desprecio y te hizo de lado -dijo y el dolor de culpa e inutilidad hacia que Takashi se sintiera impotente al momento -aun así no puedes negar que ella es importante para ti. Pero tu sentimentalismo puede interponerse en tu deber de ¿salvarla y castigarla? -la mirada de remordimiento que ponía sobre Rei era prueba de que no podría ser capaz de tocarla a ella, o si -todas tuvieron un papel en la sentencia injusta de tu padre y tu madre, todo por su egoísmo y orgullo.

Entonces comenzó a recapitular toda la información para Komuro en orden cronológico para entender bien la situación.

-Yuki vendía drogas en la escuela que Niki le proporcionaba por ordenes del otro... era quien vendía drogas a Saeko. Hizo trampa en el juego, pero Marikawa no reviso bien las pruebas, de hacerlo no se hubiera ganado el campeonato y Yuriko no hubiera tenido oportunidad de robar el dinero o de ser extorsionada por él, pero lo hizo; Hayashi en vez de hablar decidió guardar silencio cuando descubrió la verdad. Misuzu aunque ingenua, tuvo conciencia de lo que había en el paquete cuando lo tomo y lo llevo a otro lado. Saya, altero las pruebas para su beneficio, sin saber que habías puesto una ultima esperanza para salvar a tu madre. Cuando el inspector Miyamoto intento averiguar la inocencia de tu padre -el padre Rei estuvo involucrado en la investigación del robo -el resultado que llego fue alterado. Por su propia hija.

-¿De que esta hablando? -pregunto Takashi y Rei simplemente estaba temblando de miedo y vergüenza por sus acciones

-Cambio el resultado de su investigación y poniendo a tu padre como responsable -dijo Euphoria.

El padre de Rei tenia la costumbre de trabajar en casa desde su propia computadora, sin embargo esa es una desventaja porque puede comprometerse la información.

-Que tu... ¡que! -grito iracundo.

-Dime ahora Takashi, tus sentimientos se interpondrán o tienes lo necesario para perdonarla y sacarla de aquí o dejar que mueran todos, esta vez el tiempo no será para el juego -del nuevo cronometro de la habitación, se ilumino un tiempo de cinco minutos en reversa -tienes cinco minutos para actuar y decidir, sino por cada minuto una descarga eléctrica sacudirá a Rei, cada vez mas elevada hasta el punto de ser letal si el cronometro llega a cero.

-¡¿Que?! -esto se volvió mas loco de lo que ya era, según Rei.

-El juego no acaba aquí...

Termino la grabación y el tiempo en el cronometro se inicio marcando los cinco minutos en los que estaba.

-Takashi... -la primera descarga recorrió a Rei, estaba en un bajo nivel -...auch... sentí un hormigueo -ese hormigueo era la descarga de recorrió su cuerpo. Pronto, si no actuaba él todo terminaría.

-Porque... -una voz frustrada salió de la boca de Takashi -porque lo hiciste ¡¿Que te hice para que me quitaras a mi padre?!

-Escucha Takashi -

-¡Maldita ingrata! -puso su mano en el cuello de Rei con gran fuerza -eres una maldita ingrata... jamas te importe verdad...

-...Me importas... -apenas si logro pronunciar esas palabras, suficiente para hacer que Takashi se soltara. Con lagrimas en los ojos, tosió y revelo -por supuesto que importas idiota, ahora has algo y sácame de ¡auchh! -grito de nuevo, las descargas esta vez fue dolorosa, como dijo Euphoria se iba incrementando el dolor.

-Si en realidad te importo, dime porque hiciste que mi padre fuera inculpado -reclamo el chico.

-Porque te iban a culpar a ti ¡tonto!

-¿De que hablas? ...

Dándose un respiro y viendo que en solo treinta segundos mas, una nueva descarga eléctrica sacudiría su cuerpo...

-Las pruebas de las evidencias de mi padre, eran de sangre de apellido Komuro, mi papa... no sabia entre quien culpar, ¡pero eres un maldito idiota compulsivo! Supuse que pondría tu nombre así que altere su evidencia con tu nombre y puse el de tu padre... solo quería ayudarte -revelo un segundo antes de ser nuevamente electrocutada, mas fuerte que antes -¡Itttteeee!... -grito de dolor.

-Yo... porque yo... -pregunto incrédulo.

-¡No lo se! eso decían las pruebas que obtuvo mi padre... solo quería ayudarte... ¡porque aun me importas! ¡Tal vez salga con Hisashi... pero tu aun me importas!

Una nueva descarga sacudió a Rei, una descarga mucho, pero mucho mas dolorosa.

-Aun me importas... solo sácame de aquí ¡por favor! -no quedaba mas tiempo, el reloj pronto llegaría a cero.

Respirando profundo, se acerco a la castaña, saco su miembro y le bajo sus bragas pero cuando estuvo a punto meterle su pene pero...

-Solo hazlo, no te odiare... -le daba consentimiento -que pasa...

-No puedo... -exclamo Takashi, a pesar de estar excitado, no podía hacerlo -no puedo hacerlo...

Miro el reloj, solo le quedaban un par de segundos antes de que el cronometro marcara cero, no tenia la voluntad esta vez para actuar contra Rei, y en un acto inesperado, la abrazo. Desde afuera, todas se preguntaban que hacia, porque de momento solo la estaba abrazando, ellas no podían ver el cronometro.

-Takashi... -el corazón de Rei latia mas rápido cada vez, seria por el dolor de las descargas eléctricas, o el calor del cuerpo de quien se aferro a ella.

-Perdóname -abrazado a Rei, espero a que llegara a cero el tiempo, si iba a morir, quería morir con ella -te amo... -dijo a su oído -te amo...

...

Nada paso, justo cuando les quedaban cuatro segundos. Paso mas de este tiempo y ellos seguían allí. Cuando ambos miraron al cronometro digital, el tiempo se detuvo a un segundo de soltar la descarga letal.

-¿No entiendo? -dijeron.

-La maquina sigue activa -comento Komuro.

Takashi se solto de Rei, alcanzo a dar un par de pasos antes de que la puerta que Euphoria llamo anónima se abriera para que un hombre con un suéter negro con buzo puesto caminara decrépitamente hacia ellos.

-¿Quien?... -con la mirada baja se acerco a Takashi, cuando levanto la vista, en su mano también levanto una pistola. Cosa que también estaban viendo las mujeres a través de la cámara.

-¡¿Hisashi?!... -Rei gano las palabras de Komuro cuando se quito la capucha de encima. Su rostro se veía palidecido.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto el peli negro levantando las manos ante el hecho de que le apuntaban.

-Se acabo el tiempo Takashi -quito el seguro del arma.

-Tu estas detrás de esto -cuestiono.

-Tuviste lo necesario para cogerte a las otras perras, ¿porque no con ella? -seguía apuntándole, Takashi iba para atrás, y Hisashi le seguía el paso lento -aun cuando te abrió sus piernas hace poco, ni siquiera a mi me lo permitiste... como sea, solo sigo las reglas.

Al igual que Komuro, supuso que él era quien orquesto todo el juego.

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo! Nunca debí ser tu novia... -grito, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara con el arma del peli gris.

-¡No!

En un acto de furia, ataco a Hisashi por el golpe que le dio a Rei. Una lucha entre ambos se desato, un disparo se soltó en medio del forcejeo por desarmar al otro. Viendo la pelea, Rei quería ayudar a Takashi, desesperadamente comenzó a forcejear para liberarse y ayudarlo. Pero tenia que darse prisa, de un momento a otro, Hisashi consiguió dispararle a Takashi justo en la pierna.

-¡Aaaarggghh! -cayo contra el suelo por el dolor -maldito cabron... -hisashi se puso de pie y apunto a Komuro -al menos dime porque...

-Ya lo dije... son las reglas...

-Al diablo con tus reglas -Rei se consiguió liberar a espaldas de su novio y consiguiendo controlar la maquina por poco, pego una de las almohadillas eléctricas al cuello de Hisashi una descarga se libero.

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! -grito al recibir una poderosa descarga, no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero si para arrojarlo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Takashi!

-Rei...

Vio la herida de su amigo y mantuvo la calma.

-Tranquilo, no es fatal -dijo y le calmo -hay que salir de aquí.

Rei fue hacia las puertas pero estaban selladas, tanto como la puerta por la que Hisashi entro, como la de salida. Takashi se puso de pie difícilmente, viendo lo que no había escape fácil.

-No se abren las puertas -exclamo Miyamoto.

-Las llaves están adentro... -dijo Takashi -la maquina esta prendida todavía... si jugamos, aun podamos salir...

Podía haber otra forma, pero entonces el efecto de la toxina dentro de Takashi volvía a hacer duros efectos en su cuerpo. Tanto, que comenzó a toser sangre, cosa que fue nuevo.

-¡Takashi! -grito preocupada Rei y entendió que realmente era la única salvación -hay que jugar...

**Lemon.**

Volvió a sentarse Rei en la silla, y de nuevo se pego las almohadillas sin importar cual era cual al tener la maquina activa todavía.

-Seguro que puedes hacerlo -Rei desvió la mirada cuando Takashi puso su pene sobre su vagina.

Sin decir nada, introdujo su miembro con mas cuidado en el coño de la castaña. La orquídea tántrica seguía en el aire, pero sus sentimientos por ella estaban sobre los efectos de esta flor sobre su mente, bueno casi del todo.

-Takashi... Kya~ -gimió al serle roto su himen, sin embargo eso no significaba que le había entrado todo el miembro de Komuro -mm... -hizo un sonido de dolor cuando sintió como su polla le llegaba mas profundo.

-Soy tu primera vez... -decía alegre Takashi -soy tu primera vez... -mas bien emocionado por los efectos de la orquídea.

-Cállate... sácame de aquí... -pidió Rei.

Despacio se movió a diferencia de otras con ella fue mas amable al principio. Dejo que Rei se sintiera mas placida conforme al movimiento de sus caderas, y al no estar amarrada esta vez, ella en un movimiento puso sus brazos alrededor de Komuro así como levanto sus piernas que se contrajeron cuando...

-...Que es esto, mi interior arde -dijo Rei.

-Me corro Rei... ¡Voy a llenarte!

Como dijo en sus palabras, lleno a la castaña con su semen, todo su útero fue rellenado hasta rebosar, tanta era la sensación que ella misma libero un orgasmo de su cuerpo. Y como dijo euphoria en su palabra, las pulsaciones fueron leídas y la bóveda de la maquina desbloqueo el primer numero, aun faltaban tres números mas por saber.

-Aun falta mas -exclamo el peli negro.

Sin sacarla de la silla, sin sacar su pene de Rei. Cogió a la chica de sus sueños y la hizo disfrutar. La despejo de su ropa y disfruto de su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso! -Takashi estaba mordio y chupando sus pechos, como un bebe que tiene hambre -se siente tan bien~ me... me... ¡me corro!

-¡Rei!

Un segundo numero fue obtenido.

No pararon, ni dieron respiro para obtener su escape de allí, para ellos y para todas.

-Te ves tan hermosa -dijo Takashi sin parar de embestirla luego de dejarla moverse y ponerse en cuatro sobre la silla.

-Deja el romanticismo para después baboso... -se quejo, a la vez, tomo las manos de Takashi que le sostenían la cintura e hizo que tomara sus pechos, los sentía calientes y quería que les fuera agarrados.

Poco después en esta posición, consiguieron correrse dentro de Rei otra vez. El tercer numero había sido conseguido.

-Ya casi... -tenia levantada a Rei de sus piernas y pegada a su cuerpo.

-Date prisa idiota... -sin importar cuantas veces le llamara idiota, él la terminaba amando, prueba de ella era que la beso por primera vez luego durante ese juego, beso que le fue correspondido -...me vengo... ¡me corro!

**Fin del lemon **

La ultima llave de los collarines fue obtenida y la cura para Takashi fue conseguida. Cuando todas llegaron a la ultima sala de juego, miraron con odio al cuerpo inconsciente de Hisashi mientras que la enfermera aplicaba la cura a Komuro.

-Listo, como te siente -pregunto Shizuka cuando retiro la aguja.

-Un poco mejor -exclamo agradecido, mas porque ella le hizo un torniquete para que la herida de la bala dejara de sangrar, increíblemente la adrenalina que se libero todo este tiempo en su cuerpo, sirvió para bombear sangre a su corazón sin tener una perdida masiva de sangre.

En tanto algunas de las femeninas, miraron con odio a Hisashi en el suelo preguntándose.

-¿Que hacemos con él? -pregunto Misuzu.

-Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo -exclamo Saya.

-Dejemos eso para la policía -dijo Komuro tras ponerse de pie, pero una incertidumbre había en su mente a pesar de saber todo lo que hicieron ellas vinculadas a la muerte de su padre y de su madre, ninguna era la que robo el dinero, la persona que robo el dinero era el verdadero responsable de esos hechos -algo no esta bien.

-Que cosa -pregunto Kyoko cuando junto a Yuriko se acerco a la puerta de la salida con la llave que le abriría la salida a todas y todos.

Cuando se abrió, se sacudieron. A unos cuantos metros, una segunda puerta estaba detrás.

-¡Debe ser una maldita broma! -grito Yuki, una segunda puerta detrás de la puerta a su salida.

-Tiene que haber otra llave -dijo Saeko.

Comenzaron a buscar por todas las salas, tal vez había lago que pasaron por alto. Una puerta secreta, un acceso secreto. Pero no hallaban nada.

En medio de eso, Rei junto a Takashi buscaron entre las pertenecías de Hisashi, pero lo que hallaron no fue complaciente.

-¿Una cinta? -esto no era bueno.

El miedo en ambos, tragado y sin digerir dieron play y escucharon lo que había él luego de ver que tenia el nombre del peligris en sobre el aparato.

-Hola Hisashi, en este momento hay un veneno de acción lenta corriendo por tus venas, y solo yo tengo el antídoto -era la voz de Euphoria -lo único que tienes que hacer es monitorear un juego...

Antes de poder seguir escuchando la cinta, de los ductos de aire por donde vino el aroma de la orquídea, emergió una cortina de humo, que era gas sedante el cual durmió a todos. Pero antes de caer y cerrar los ojos, Takashi logro ver como una figura negra con mascara de cerdo apareció de nuevo, quien quiera que fuera no era afectado por el gas, justo cuando cerraba sus ojos... recordó una palabra clave de la cinta de Rei.

-El juego no acaba aquí...


	11. Decima prueba

Decima prueba:

Cuando el gas anestésico se libero al finalizar el juego. De los diez jugadores, solo las diez mujeres fueron liberadas, uno se quedó atrás. Pero como fueron encontradas por la policía te preguntaras. Luego de ser reportadas la desaparición de doce después de casi cuarenta y ocho horas a lo largo de todo Tokonosu fueron encontradas diez camionetas negra polarizadas en las que, dibujados con aerosol; varias espirales rojas llamaron la atención de lo transeúntes en lugares públicos. Cuando la policía abrió cada vehículo, encontraron a una de las jugadoras de la enferma practica de rehabilitación o así le llamaba Euphoria.

Con estos encuentros, la interpol decidió entrar a la investigación no por que fueran encontradas de forma masiva y a la vez que separadas en la ciudad, sino por los símbolos dibujados. Ya que estos espirales rojos eran el emblema de un criminal que llevaban persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo, y tras investigar el caso desde el juego original. El detective Levi Ackerman por fin parecía que atraparía a la mente criminal detrás de los juegos. Cada femenina estaba sedada y liberada de los collarines explosivos que les fueron puestos desde un comienzo, atendidas en los hospitales, visitadas por los investigadores para saber los hechos. Encontraron el lugar de juego tras hacer un espiral en un mapa donde señalaba los sitios aleatorios donde hallaron los autos. El lugar de juego, era un antiguo hotel perteneciente a un compañía abandonada hace tiempo. Intento ser remodelada pero fue clausurada y olvidada por su dueño.

Tras oír acerca que Takashi Komuro ni Hisashi Igou fueron encontrados en esta locación, ambos policías intentaban hallar la locación de estos dos, pues el juego no ha terminado todavía.

Ambos volvieron con prisa a sus escritorios en la central de la policía, donde su compañero Erwin solo veía como Levi accedía a su computadora y revisaba los expedientes que siempre tenia en sus archiveros.

-¿Que es lo que buscas? -pregunto Erwin revisando las carpetas que selecciono su compañero.

Tras sacar los archivos de los juegos anteriores, y de los juegos menores que han sido investigados. Levi conto lo que precisamente buscaba entre los documentos a Erwin.

-Recuerdas que te dije que esa chica Megumi fue victima del primer juego de Euphoria -dijo Levi abriendo los documentos físicos, a la vez que los su contacto llamada Artoria le envió a su correo.

-Si, también dijiste que fue la única que sobrevivió al primer juego ¿Qué tiene? -pregunto el rubio de procedencia alemán de la interpol.

-En ese juego, Megumi junto a sus padres y seis sujetos fueron secuestrados, todos murieron menos ella -decía Ackerman.

-¿De que se trato?

-Su madre, fue violada distintas veces por los sujetos del juego mucho antes, desde que ella estaba en preparatoria y no paro ni siquiera cuando se caso. En vez de decir algo, su madre engañaba a su esposo con ellos todo el tiempo, de hecho Megumi es hija de alguno de ellos, por eso decidió conservar el apellido de su madre. Eran unos pedófilos, incluso la violaron a Megumi desde los ocho años y su madre no hizo nada, mucho menos el padre y él sabia ese secreto de su esposa. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, Euphoria arma dos tipos de juego distinto para cada victima principal. Si la jugadora o juez como le dice es una mujer debe matar a una o varias personas vinculadas al hecho de la violaron o manipularon sino la mujer muere. Si es hombre debe violar a la mujer o mujeres que le hicieron sufrir por algún motivo como el chico Komuro -conto Levi.

-Eso ya lo se, siempre escoge lugares abandonados para hacer sus juegos enfermos -exclamo.

-Pero no escoge cualquier lugar al azar -buscando las paginas especificas mostro lo que quería saber -el sitio del primer juego fue un hotel que fue clausurado poco antes, y los demás lugares también lo eran, moteles abandonaron o hoteles pequeños.

-Que tiene que ver todo eso -no entendía las explicaciones de Levi.

-Los sitios de los juegos eran propiedades de los pedófilos del primer juego, solo alguien podía heredar esos títulos tras sus muertes, los tiene en una propiedad de ellos en este momento, posiblemente ella los haga jugar de nuevo -llego a una conclusión Levi.

-¿Ella? -La pregunta de Erwin fue ignorada, Levi volvió a mirar en el mapa de tokonosu y entre papeles encontró

-Vamos sino puede que sea tarde -tomo su pistola y salieron a toda prisa sin informar a nadie, sin pedir autorización, sin solicitar refuerzos.

Justamente como ellos concluyeron, Takashi y Hisashi no fueron liberados sino fueron llevados a otro sitio, ambos metidos en una especie de baño grande pero muy desatendido de limpieza. Los dos en el suelo del baño, uno con su herida de bala suturada con precisión medica y el otro con la inyección contra el veneno en su sangre. Sin embargo ambos estaban encadenados a las tuberías oxidadas, uno contra lado del baño.

-Donde... donde estoy... -pregunto Takashi a medida que despertaba en el suelo del baño solo para sentir su pierna encadenada -¿pero que?...

-Mierda... -escucho una voz familiar, era Hisashi que también despertaba del otro lado.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, sintieron odio, repulsión y temor hacia el otro.

-Tu... -Takashi exclamo asesinamente.

-Hola amigo -saludo en burla Hisashi.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, las cadenas eran cortas así que mantenían separados uno al otro.

-¿Que es este lugar?

No veían nada mas que las paredes sucias, la tubería mal envejecida, y una puerta reforzada lejos de ellos. Pero de esa puerta, una persona entro. Vestido con las mismas prendas de quien les secuestro en casa apareció y con ella una plana metálica donde llevaba tres cosas, una escopeta, una segueta y un tanque de oxigeno, solo que no era oxigeno lo que llevaba dentro.

-Eres quien esta detrás de todo esto ¿no? -decía Takashi a la vez que Hisashi también se llenaba de ira contra el enmascarado de cerdo -¡sácanos de aquí maldito loco!

-¡Seguí tus estúpidas reglas, libérame! -grito el peli gris.

-Muestra tu cara -reclamaban a medida que esta persona se detenía en medio de ambos.

Llevo su mano derecha a la mascara y revelo el rostro de quien se escondía detrás de todo el juego.

-Megumi... -Takashi estaba inaudito ante el rostro de quien era creadora de semejantes juegos macabros -pero tu... te vi morir... -Hisashi estaba igual de estupefacto.

-He muerto mas de lo que tu crees Takashi -dijo y miro al otro chico después -Hisashi. ¡Felicidades llegaron al nivel secreto!

-¡Maldita enfermo! ¡seguí tus instrucciones! -grito en represalia Igou.

-¿Instrucciones de que están hablando? -cuestiono Komuro.

-Mis instrucciones decían que debías vigilar el desarrollo del juego hasta el final -decía Megumi volviendo a su tono frio y sombrío, decrepito en otra palabra -solo así te daría la cura, cuando dije que usaras la pistola para intervenir era para ti, si ya no soportabas ver el juego, la usaras a tu beneficio mutuo -con un gesto de su mano sobre su cabeza, le indico que debió haberse metido un disparo.

Si Hisashi no entendía nada de estas palabras, Komuro tampoco comprendía de le estaba hablando estos dos.

-Se preguntaran porque están aquí desde un inicio -decía Megumi -ambos son desagradecidos con sus vidas. Uno codicioso y envidioso con lo que lo rodea -miro a Hisashi, para luego mirar a Takashi -el otro ingrato y desagradecido con lo que tiene.

Ninguno entendía el motivo por el cual el otro seguía en los juegos de esta tipa.

-¿Quieren saber realmente porque siguen aquí? -pregunto y decidió contarles -jamás te preguntaste Takashi porque tu madre enfermo -entonces hizo que el chico hiciera memoria en sus recuerdos dolorosos sobre su madre -vivías bien con tus padres, ellos te querían y tu ellos, eran... una familia feliz, a pesar del estado frágil que había entrado tu madre, pero nunca te diste cuenta. Pero cuando Rei te rechazo, todo lo veías color mierda. Porque para ti, ella era el centro de tu mundo. Te distanciaste de todos, incluso de tus padres, dejaste de ser el buen chico que tus padres alardeaban con orgullo. Tu madre, sabia que no estaría contigo siempre, mas cuando el medico le diagnostico taquicardia y en algún momento ella se iría. Lo se porque, yo me encontré con ella en la clínica ese día, debía cuidarse, nada debía preocuparla sino su vida podía acabar antes. Tu padre te lo conto pero lo ignoraste y comenzaste a dejar de lado todo, la preocupaste y cuando quiso que le contaras las cosas que te deprimían... ¿que le dijiste?

Flashback

-¡Déjame en paz mama!

-¡Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes Takashi! ¡Dime que quieres que haga!

-¡Entonces muérete tal vez eso arreglen mis problemas!...

Fin del flashback

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, el motivo por el cual su madre sufrió un ataque al corazón fue por el estrés y dolor que él le causo un día antes. Si alguien era culpable de la muerte de su madre era el mismo Takashi.

-Si entendieras el poder de las palabras... -termino Megumi con Takashi. Tanta era la culpa que sentía que cayo de rodillas y lloro contra el suelo.

-En cuanto a ti... -miro a Hisashi -siempre malagradecido con todo -tienes buenos padres, una economía respetuosa, pero aun así no era suficiente, querías todo. No importa el medio. Comenzaste a vender drogas en la escuela, contactaste a Miku para ayudarte cuando oíste que quería nuevos ingresos. Aunque parezcas un chico bueno, eres un manipulador en especial con las mujeres, cuando Rei reprobó el año y tuvo que repetirlo, te aprovechaste de que se distancio de Komuro para hacerla tu novia, solo para... ¿Cómo es que le dijiste? abrirle las piernas, pero ni siquiera ella es tan boba para hacerlo. Querías cogerte a cada una de las que terminaste usando para tu mayor crimen -miro de reojo a Takashi -matar a su padre.

-¿Que? -Takashi oyó eso ultimo a pesar de sus lagrimas.

-El dinero del campeonato era demasiado tentador para ti. Para empezar sabias que Busujima era una de tus compradoras para tratar su inusual padecimiento, así que cuando Marikawa-sensei tuvo que entregar las pruebas tu la distrajiste para alterar las pruebas y que no se daría cuenta de lo que habías hecho. Te acercaste a Yuriko con la excusa de terminar acompañándola a recoger el dinero como un buen muchacho pero cuando dijo firmemente que no usaste otro plan. Intentaste asaltarla y dejaste huellas de Takashi para incriminarlo sabiendo la situación que pasaba con su madre, aprovechaste que Rei era hija de un detective así que tomaste parte de su equipo para robar sus huellas de Takashi para incriminarlo -eso fue cuando su mamá ya estaba en el hospital a la espera de un trasplante -pero esa mujer no es alguien fácil de asaltar -Yuriko tiene entrenamiento para auto defenderse -te enteraste de que se quería quedar el dinero y la extorsionaste, si tan solo Kyoko-sensei hubiese hablado... bueno. Quisiste usar a Yuki para recoger el dinero, pero ella quiso usar a Niki, tu proveedora de drogas, y ella uso a Misuzu. Tenias el dinero en tus manos y en cualquier momento atraparían a Komuro en tu lugar luego de que Yuriko reportara que si le robaron el dinero cuando fallaste en tu intento por asaltarla. Así que Rei quiso hacer algo cuando vio el reporte criminal de su padre, cambiando el nombre de Takashi con el suyo.

Todo estaba claro, ahora entendía a la perfección como encajaba cada papel.

-Te di la oportunidad de expirar tu culpa mirando como aquello que tu querías tomar, era tomado por alguien mas -tal como dijo, lo que mas quería era tirarse a las nueve que jugaron en el juego previo con Takashi -pero por poco y arruinabas todo el juego.

-¡Maldito cabron! -grito Takashi -¡te considere mi amigo!

-Quiero jugar un juego -dijo Megumi, para luego tomar el tanque de oxigeno y ponerlo en medio de ambos -para resolver su odio deben de usar sus mentes, tal vez al revés y salir antes de que acido nitrosidico se evapore en esta sala y queme su piel por dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. La llave a su libertad esta aquí -mostro una bala para escopeta recortada -pero si no logran resolverlo con tiempo -tomo la segueta, úsenla sabiamente. Tendrán quince minutos para salir de aquí, que empiece el juego.

Cerro la puerta sin llave cuando salió, así que no había trampas en este juego. Ahora ambos, mirando el cronometro que tenia conectado el tanque, tenían que actuar ambos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer actuar.

-Quiere que nos matemos -dijo Takashi entendiendo.

-No... yo te voy a matar, y salir de aquí -¿se volvió loco Hisashi?

-¿Es un broma? ¿como nos libramos matando al otro? -pregunto a medida que Hisashi miraba con detenimiento el arma.

-Solo uno puede ganar -exclamo siniestramente.

-Espera... -ambos se estiraron para tomar arma, Pero Hisashi fue mas rápido y la tomo -no... que estas haciendo -pregunto Takashi.

Afuera de su sala, en los pasillos decrépitos de ese hotel abandonado. Rumbo a su salida, encontraron a Megumi.

-¡Interpol alto allí! -gritaron Levi y Erwin, uno con pistola en mano, el otro con una escopeta consigo -pon las manos arriba.

Acercándose por detrás, Ambos policías habían dado con la responsable de todo.

-Megumi Sakuragi, quedas arrestada -dijo Levi luego de ponerla de rodillas con un golpe por detrás de la rodilla de la estudiante -ahora, ¡dinos donde están!

-¡Quiere que nos matemos! -escucharon un grito y Erwin busco el origen.

No muy lejos de ellos, estaba la puerta por la que debían salir ambos jugadores. Sin embargo estaba cerrada y era contra ruido su blindaje, no escucharon el disparo de Erwin de su escopeta cuando quiso abrir la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Aquí están, necesito una llave! -grito Erwin a medida que intentaba forzadamente abrir la puerta.

-Donde esta la llave -pregunto Levi -¡dime donde esta la llave maldita enferma!

-Si estoy enferma, por una enfermedad que mata por dentro. Si quieren que ellos salgan, ellos mismos deben buscar la forma de salir, me enferma la gente que no aprecia sus bendiciones, que se burla de las desgracias de los demás... ¡eso me pone enferma!

En un descuido de Levi, su garganta fue cortada por una hoja oculta que Megumi llevaba bajo su manga. El corte no fue fatal, pero la herida era demasiado grande para ser ignorada dado la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Aprovechando el descuido, se dio a la fuga, pero Erwin vio como su compañero cayo victima de sus actos.

-¡Levi! -fue detrás de la chica dejando atrás a su compañero y dejando atrás a los jugadores.

Con ellos dos, Hisashi tenia la escopeta en sus manos y apuntando contra Takashi.

-Piénsalo bien... -quiso dialogar con él, pero se atemorizo cuando lo vio quitar el seguro.

-Tranquilo, solo será un segundo y pronto seré libre -exclamo Igou convencido de si mismo.

-Espera... no lo hagas -entonces recordó algo que Megumi dijo antes de cargar el arma -esta al revés... ¡dijo que estaba al revés!

Al momento de jalar el gatillo, la bala salió en la dirección contraria a la que debió salir, dando en la cara de Hisashi matándolo al momento. Con la sangre de su ex amigo en su rostro, algo en el suelo capto la atención de Takashi a sus pies, un pedazo de llave que no estaba allí apareció, y se fijo en la cadena, un candado donde le amarraba al pie había ahí. Recordando también lo que ella dijo: aquí esta la llave a su salvación. La bala guardaba las llaves de sus cadenas.

-No... no... ¡idiota! -grito Takashi.

Por fuera, Erwin alcanzo a Megumi cuando iba por un corredor un piso abajo. Temiendo que la perdería, disparo con su arma y solo vio que cayó al suelo, creyendo que la tenia, se acerco con cautela pero se distrajo cuando vio telarañas delante de él, por lo que no vio el cordel tendido a sus pies.

-¿Pero que?... -Erwin se dio cuenta tarde del cordel de pesca, y cuando levanto a vista solo vio cinco escopetas sobre su cabeza listas con el gatillo por accionarse -¡Carajo! -murió al recibir el disparo en su cráneo.

Megumi se levanto del suelo, nunca recibió un disparo. Y en vez de huir, volvió por donde vino. Sabia que la prueba pronto terminaría. Vio como Levi intentaba moverse pero solo le dejo allí, incluso le quito su teléfono por si acaso.

Takashi en tanto podía rendirse, esperar a que el gas se liberara y lo matara de una vez. Tal vez así se reuniría con sus padres y les pediría perdón por todo, en especial a su madre, pero no se rendiría, tal vez no tuviera familia la cual le esperara en casa, pero hubo otras personas a las que les prometió reunirse cuando salieran del juego macabro. Tomo la segueta y quiso cortar la cadena, pero era inútil, los dientes de la herramienta no cortarían ese gruesas cadenas.

-¡Vamos, vamos corta! -gritaba frustrado de tanto intentarlo y de ver que no lograba nada, pero un mal movimiento e hizo que los dientes de la segueta pasaran sobre la piel de su carne, cortando incluso sobres su pantalón -¡aucch!... -se percato de algo -...no es para cortar la cadena -tenia que cortar si pierna. Podría hacerlo, tendría la voluntad y fuerza para salir, solo le quedaban siete minutos.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, su pierna y fue libre de la cadena.

-¡Aaaaarrrrggghhh!

Un gran grito dio cuando termino y por fin fue libre. No podía quedarse allí y sufrir como quería, aun tenia que salir antes de que el gas se liberara. Se arrastro hacia la puerta, se pudo de pie difícilmente y con su peso abrió la puerta, saliendo a casi seis segundos de que el gas se liberara.

Arrastrándose por el pasillo, fue encontrada por Megumi quien volvió por él.

-Felicidades, pasaste la prueba, no todos tienen el deseo de mantenerse con vida. Has renacido como un hombre nuevo. Game over.

Lo dejo atrás, junto con los detectives. No sin antes usar el teléfono de Levi y marcar por ambulancias y abandonar el sitio. El juego había terminado, Takashi viviría un tiempo mas. Mas no acaba la historia aquí, ¿Qué paso con él después de ganar? ¿Qué paso con las nueve jugadoras al final de cuentas? Algo cambio dentro de ellos. O no.

Te preguntarás qué pasó después con Takashi y su prueba. Que fue de él y su vínculo con las nueve mujeres con las que jugó el macabro y extraño juego de Euphoria.

Megumi escapo, sin embargo ahora se sabia quien era la criminal detrás de la mascara de cerdo y del títere macabro de sus juegos. Pero una vez mas, gente había muerto por intentar detenerla y por no seguir las reglas de su juego. Cuando emergencia llego, por poco era tarde, el detective Levi había sufrido un corte muy cercano a las cuerda vocales, no podía intentar hablar, el corte exponía mucho sus cuerdas por lo que podía ser fatal.

Komuro por otro lado, el corte que se hizo a su pierna aun estaba fresco y sangrante, sin embargo aunque podía pegarse la pierna e intentar reconectarle los nervios, su pierna cortada fue victima del acido nítrico, un acido que deshizo su pierna hasta el hueso, dejando un mar de sangre en el suelo del baño donde hubo el juego, lo mismo paso con Hisashi, su cuerpo fue quemado hasta volver liquido cada órgano y hueso. Erwin, había muerto y su compañero fue culpado por actuar con imprudencia como veces anteriores.

-Aun lado, tenemos uno con perdida masiva de sangre, necesita transfusión -decía una paramédico entrando con una camilla al hospital donde traían a Takashi a toda velocidad para tratar su amputación.

-Necesitamos el quirófano listo, un corte profundo en su garganta cerca de sus cuerdas vocales -otra camilla atrás entro, era Levi quien necesitaba ser tratado de su garganta.

Luego de horas en atención por cada uno, fueron llevados a habitaciones separadas donde debían estar mejorándose.

-Levi, soy yo Artoria -la detective que había contactado Levi por información fue a visitar a su amigo desde Fuyuki hacia Tokonosu -debiste dejar el caso como se te ordeno, ahora te van a sacar.

-La tenia... por fin la tenia... -apenas si podía hablar sin sentir dolor de su herida que aun no sanaba del todo.

-Debes descansar -dijo Artoria sintiendo lastima por su compañero.

Takashi por su lado estaba despierto en su camilla del hospital en recuperación intensiva con catéter conectado a su brazo. Él mismo miraba con fracaso su pierna amputada a la vez lo veía como una disculpa a su madre luego de volver a ver en medio de sus recuerdos dolorosos de su madre como él le afecto justo como dijo Megumi. Ahora donde no estaba su pie, una prótesis de metal en su lugar.

-¿Aprendiste tu lección? -pregunto la detective Artoria Pendragon cuando interrogaba al superviviente por lo que paso en el interior del juego, sin embargo no escucho respuesta del peli negro -serás absuelto de lo ocurrido en caso -hablo refiriéndose al hecho de haber violado a las nueve -si algún reportero te pregunta por lo ocurrido cuando salgas, no contestes a sus preguntas. Descuida, serás escoltado de todos modos.

Los días de su recuperación pasaron mas rápido de lo que se pensó. En cuanto a las noticias del país. El seudónimo de un criminal volvió a resonar en las noticias de todo el país del sol naciente mas pronto de lo que uno pensaría.

-El asesino y mente criminal autonombrado como: Euphoria. Llego y perturbo la paz de la ciudad de Tokonosu luego de que doce personas desaparecieran en un dia, diez fueron encontrados, uno se mantiene desaparecido y el otro muerto. Así como un agente de la interpol que formo parte de la investigación. La policía no ha dado conferencia todavía pero se especula que la persona desaparecida restante es la mente detrás de todos estos crimines, el cual aun sigue libre luego de recibir un disparo de escopeta a quema ropa... -contaba una reportera fuera del hospital del hospital general de la ciudad cubriendo los hechos, muchas personas en una cafetería en una ciudad paralela a Tokonosu, Kouh; disfrutaba de un almuerzo calmado mientras todos los demás comensales prestaban mucha atención excepto él -...una fuente cercana a estos casos llama a la persona detrás de estos hechos criminales como: Spiral. Dado las marcas que dejo en los distintos móviles en los que la policía rescata a las victimas. Ahora la policía esta detrás de su pista, a la espera de impedir su próximo crimen.

Ninguna persona podía desviar la vista de la noticia, pero a esta persona en particular no le daba relevancia hasta que una desconocida a su lado hizo un comentario en voz alta.

-Es como ese criminal que aterrizo en norte américa hace varios años, él igual secuestraba personas y los ponía en juegos de miedo. Tenia un apodo también ¿Cuál era? -pregunto esta mujer desconocida.

-...Jigsaw

El próximo capitulo será el final, y quien sabe que paso con Takashi y su vinculo con las nueve que jugaron con él.


	12. Game over

Game over:

¿Por solo estamos apreciando la vida cuando nos encontramos al borde de la muerte? ¿Porque solo estamos dispuestos a perdonar cuando el final está cerca? ¿Porque solo valoramos la vida cuando estamos en peligro? Si te dijeran la hora y fecha de tu muerte comienzas a ver todo de manera diferente. Comienzas a saborear hasta el mas simple vaso de agua.

**Final de Yuriko:**

Mas de un mes después Komuro se hallaba casi resignado en su casa. Bueno, en realidad estaba reposando por ordenes medicas para ir acostumbrándose a la prótesis de su pierna, parecía estar lográndolo.

-¡Mierda! -oh no, debido a su temor se paso a resbalar cuando camino de su cuarto al baño, suerte que se logro recargar con la pared del pasillo antes de darse contra la pared. No parecía que se fuera a acostumbrar a caminar con su nueva pierna -¿Que? -escucho que llamaron a su puerta -¿quien será?

Tomando el bastón para apoyarse que había dejado en el baño antes. Fue hasta la puerta de su casa solitaria para abrir a la inesperada visita que llego a su casa.

-Yuriko-san... -la madre Takagi era la persona que toco a su puerta, por algún extraño motivo ella llego con una maleta de ruedas detrás, a la vez que tenia una mirada llena de pena.

-Hola, Takashi-kun -dijo apenada -¿puedo pasar?...

Se puso cómoda dentro de la sala del hogar de Takashi, allí Yuriko le conto porque vino con él con maleta en manos.

-Lamento mucho que se divorciara de su esposo -dijo Takashi luego de escuchar su historia y de darle un vaso de agua.

-Yo me lo busque cuando robe el dinero a mi esposo desde un inicio -exclamo Yuriko para beber del vaso -agradezco que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa, eres un buen chico. Prometí que te compensaría lo que hice, me alegra que me dejes cumplir mi promesa.

-Sabe que no es necesario -se relajo Takashi, esto debió a la ropa escotada que traía Yuriko, por cortesía desvió su atención a los ojos de la mujer -no fue su culpa, no del todo.

-Aun así, quiero redimirme -expreso Yuriko -déjame ayudarte con lo que necesites.

Sin embargo ese mismo día, para cuando cayó la tarde. Saliendo de la cocina, Komuro llego con un plato de comida para la ex Takagi, bueno; ahora solamente era Yuriko. Le dio un lugar en su solitario hogar, tal vez le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir con él a como vivía con su familia en una casa tan grande y con todos sus empleados que luego hacían las labores por ella. Y mas tiempo tal vez le tomaría acostumbrarse, ya que durante todo el día quiso ayudar a Komuro con sus labores diarias pero al final termino encargándose él mismo.

-Perdón, se suponía que yo seria la que te atendiera tus necesidades -exclamo con pena aceptando el plato de comida.

-Descuide, es agradable hacer comida para mas de uno en mi casa -dijo Takashi sonriendo a la mujer.

-Prometo que después te seré mas útil Takashi-kun -prometió Yuriko.

-Supongo que no la detendré -comento el peli negro -cuento contigo Yuriko-san -esto le hizo ganar y ver como la mujer se sonrojaba por su aceptación.

Pero un poco mas tarde ya cuando la luna comenzaba a subir en su firmamento. Takashi tomaba su ducha diaria, sin embargo la palabra Yuriko fue mas extensa de lo que el creyó.

-Tampoco es necesario esto Yuriko -exclamo Takashi incomodado, sentado bajo la regadera en su pequeño banco, desnudo junto a la madre de Saya lavando su espalda, en las mismas fachas que él, estaba desnuda pues.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, al final del día fue lo único que pude hacer por ti -dijo Yuriko, tallando con cuidado su espalda, a la vez ella se ruborizaba mas a cada centímetro que le miraba su cuerpo joven -tienes una espalda muy varonil sabes...

-Gracias, supongo -comento y entonces... -¡¿Yuriko-san?!

-Déjame darte un servicio especial -la mujer paso de tallar su espalda con una esponja a con sus mismos senos, e inesperadamente para Takashi le abrazo la mujer, envolviendo sus brazos en el torso del chico -gracias por sacarnos de allí.

-No... no hice nada... -su mentón fue tomado por la mano de Yuriko quien le dio un beso que Takashi no negó.

Sin embargo no paso nada en ese baño, sino en su cuarto; a la hora de dormir, Yuriko estaba en su cama pequeña acostada junto a él, incomodando al muchacho pues ella tenia puesto un corpiño transparente sin ropa interior alguna. Takashi podía verle todo a la mujer de un ligero tono bronceado.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la mujer al ver que Komuro incomodado por algo.

-...Si, todo está bien -dijo, pero no pudo engañarla. Si tan solo volteaba a verla no podía evitar mirarle su cuerpo bajo su transparente ropa.

-Perdón si mi ropa te incómoda. O por si no entramos en tu cama -dijo con un puchero en su rostro -pero no me sentía cómoda durmiendo en la cama de tus padres como ofreciste.

-No hay problema es solo que... -no iba a decir o dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma instintiva, se estaba excitando de solo tener a Yuriko junto a él.

-No tienes que contenerte -de pronto la mano de la ex Takagi de paseo de la cintura Komuro hacía debajo de su boxer para dormir. De primera mano le tocó su pene y sin remordimiento comenzó a masturbalo despacio.

-¡Yuriko-san! ¡¿Que está?!... -el placer y satisfacción de su cuerpo siendo tocado por una mujer tan bella le hizo sentirse complacido.

-Solo quiero ayudarte -exclamo la madre de Saya, sin parar de tocarle el miembro al chico de verlo y suspirar muy caliente -...te lo dije... -mas ella se encontraba excitada que Komuro -...que un jovencito como tú se ponga así con una vieja yo... ¿Realmente te parezco atractiva?...

-...Si, mucho... -decía caliente Takashi.

-...Llegaste a fantasear conmigo alguna vez -preguntas extrañas le hacia la mujer, mas no le fueron respondidas -déjame ayudarte...

De un momento a otro, la mujer se sentó sobre Takashi precisamente sobre su pelvis. Despojándose de su ropa de dormir dejo su cuerpo a la vista del peli negro, ella estaba sonrojada al igual que él, quien estaba hipnotizado por sus facciones maduras de la mujer.

-No te fui útil como quería durante el día -exclamo a cada paso delicado que despojaba a Takashi de su ropa -así que esta bien que me uses para satisfacerte esta noche -tomo la mano del chico y le hizo que tomara sus pechos -después de todo lo que me hiciste en ese lugar, has hecho que mi cuerpo te desee.

-Yuriko... -solo pudo pronunciar su nombre y antes de poder sentir la boca de la mujer que devoraba su pene hasta lo mas profundo.

-¿Se siente bien?~ -no se iba a detener si le decía que no.

-Si... se siente increíble -pero pronto dejo de sentir el calor de la boca de Yuriko. Una vez mas, la tenia sobre él, esta vez para devorarlo con su otra boca -¿esta segura?...

-He estado esperando por tener dentro de mi otra vez -exclamo y sin mucho esperar, el pene de Takashi entro en su interior hasta lo mas profundo -¡si! he estado extrañado tu pene en mi interior~ -monto y pronto comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo -se siente genial~

-Esta muy caliente tu interior Yuriko... -dijo Takashi admirando como las curvas de la mujer se movían delante de sus ojos.

-Es tu culpa... por hacerle sentir a una vieja como yo los placeres del sexo con tu ruda y dura polla... -para nada parecía querer detenerse -vamos, dámelo todo~ Quiero tu semen dentro... Aaaaahhh~

Lleno su interior, el calor de un hombre joven había corrompido a Yuriko y la pasión por una mujer madura... bueno ustedes sabrán que paso. Esa noche no durmieron temprano, despierto por lujuria. Takashi tomo el control sobre Yuriko y aunque ya no había el aroma de la orquídea en el aire de su hogar, su verdadera naturaleza sadomasoquista volvió gracias a ella.

-Te gusta que te de por detrás -exclamo Takashi embistiendo a Yuriko, a la vez que golpeaba con su palmas el trasero de la mujer.

-Si~ me encanta tu pene destrozando mi interior~ -decía sucumbida al placer que le daba el chico -házmelo... házmelo hasta que estés satisfecho...

De todo le hizo, mas de las posiciones conocidas la puso. Así como en el juego donde Takashi la sometió a su deseo animal, la volvió a someter a sus impulsos.

-Dios... ya no aguanto... siento que voy a... perderme... -pensaba Yuriko luego de que se corriera ya unas cinco veces mientras que él ya lo había hecho unas nueve. Tenia su boca tapada con la mano dado que no quería hacer sonar los ruidos sucios que su ser quería expresar.

-Quita tu mano de allí -dijo Takashi para dejarse caer sobre la madura mujer y besarla profundamente como par de amantes en el celo que estaban. Justamente para llegar al clímax de su pasión.

-Aquí viene... puedo sentirlo... tu semen va a llenarme... terminare preñada... -decía Yuriko abrazando fuertemente al chico contra su cuerpo.

-Da a luz un hijo mío, Yuriko... -dijo Takashi.

-¡Voy a tener un hijo tuyo, Takashi!

Fue el grito que dio cuando la semilla de Takashi se fecundo con la de Yuriko. Ahora podrían dormir en paz en su pequeña cama para dos. Él yacía dormido entre sus pechos, los que había jugado, beso, mordido... todo lo que en el amor y el sexo se podía. Ella aun caía en las garras del sueño, acariciaba la cabeza del chico al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a Takashi.

-Tendré un hijo tuyo, mas pronto de lo que esperamos, mi Takashi -dijo, la realidad era que lo acontecido en el juego entre ambos, quedo preñada. Esto lo confirmo poco antes de su divorcio inesperado y ganado según Yuriko, motivo por el cual busco a Takashi y refugiarse en los brazos fuertes que la tomaron en esa celdas en los que fueron encerrados a jugar -me esforzare para ser una nueva y mejor esposa.

**Final de ****Saeko****:**

Un mes había pasado tras su regreso a casa, su recuperación estaba en aumento, se acostumbro mas rápido de lo que calculo Takashi. Y aunque el medico había dicho que no saliera o caminara mucha distancia hasta que realmente estuviese acostumbrado a andar por allí, hizo caso omiso a la recomendación del medico y decidió caminar por allí por el parque ecológico de su ciudad. Agotado decidió sentarse en una banca que quedaba frente a un estanque lleno de carpas, esperaba pasarla solo, sin embargo...

-Molesta si me siento -una voz que conoció apareció a su lado.

-Senpai... -extrañamente se sonrojo al verla allí, con el uniforme de Fujimi -adelante -se arrimo en el banco para darle espacio -¿que haces aquí?

-Vengo aquí después de la escuela para alivianar mis pensamientos -dijo, para moverse discretamente y pegarse a Komuro. Cuando sintió la pierna de Busujima pegarse a la suya una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo, era la incomodidad.

-Dime... es cierto que abandonaste el club de Kendo -pregunto Takashi luego de tener un silencio muy incomodo con la peli morada.

-No era justo quedarme con lo que he hecho -dijo, apenas si dirigiendo la vista a Takashi, no podía mirarle a la cara, se sentía indigna. Sin embargo la curiosidad le invadía, mas cuando noto el bastón consigo -¿puedo mirar?...

Levanto la parte del pantalón donde su pierna verdadera hacia falta.

-Lo lamento -dijo y Takashi se ahorro palabras cuando escucho las palabras de Saeko -si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-...No hay nada que tenga que pedirte -exclamo Komuro para luego levantar la vista -tal vez si vayamos un lugar bajo techo...

Sin entenderlo, la peli morada vio en el suelo unas nubes de tormenta, las cuales desataron su tempestad mucho antes de que consiguieran cubrirse en un lugar. Era el comienzo de una depresión que llego a la ciudad, el lugar al que llegaron a refugiarse luego de ser alcanzados por la lluvia fue al viejo templo budista que había dentro del parque.

-Menos mal que este lugar esta abierto -comento la peli morada.

-Si... dudo que la tormenta pase pronto -tenia su mirada lejos de Saeko, su ropa se había empapado demasiado, tanto que se podía ver la lencería que traía debajo del uniforme.

Por las paredes de madera del templo podía oírse como las fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaban la tierra, los rayos comenzaban a iluminar el cielo nublado y los truenos a golpear la ciudad, incluso uno de esos truenos cayo casi por encima de donde se ocultaron.

-¡Kya! -el trueno que cayo por encima de sus cabezas asusto a Saeko, tanto que se arrojo contra Takashi abrazándolo demasiado fuerte.

-¡Senpai! -él se asusto por el acto de temor de Busujima mas que por el trueno.

-Odio los truenos... te molesta si me mantengo así -no parecía querer soltarse pronto.

La lluvia no se detuvo luego de casi una hora, sin embargo ya los truenos y rayos se habían detenido, la tempestad paso de ser de una lluvia agresiva a una fina lluvia que se mantenía golpeando la región.

-Creo que ya puedes soltarme, senpai... -exclamo Takashi manteniéndose incomodo pues sentía que ella se aferraba mas y mas a él, a la vez que aun veía el escote de la ropa mojada de la peli morada, escote que tenia embarrado contra su brazo izquierdo que le abrazaba.

-Quiero estar así un poco mas -dijo sonrojada, pero cuando paso la mirada por distintos lados del recinto miro algo que la ruborizo y... calentó -¿te parezco atractiva?

No vio venir esta pregunta Komuro en ningún resultado.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunto sonrojado.

-La tienes dura... -dijo Saeko y tal como menciono, su miembro podía verse erecto a través de su pantalón.

-¡No es lo que crees! -no pudo distanciarse de ella, tampoco es como si quisiera Saeko separarse de él.

-Esta bien, eres un chico... supongo que es normal que te pongas así -no soltaba al peli negro.

-Eso es porque Senpai es una mujer hermosa -revelo su pensamiento sorprendiendo a Busujima, pero no lo acepto -perdón, no debería decirlo, con lo que te hice en el juego...

-Tampoco puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no estoy en derecho -exclamo Saeko, aquí fue donde le soltó su brazo -no estoy en derecho de amar a alguien.

Dudoso le pregunto por que pensaba de esta manera, porque debía creer lo que decía Saeko. Prometiendo que no le contaría a nadie, Busujima revelo que ella tiene una fascinación por la violencia, ver la sangre de sus oponentes a sus pies, cosa que le excitaba sexualmente. Consumir drogas no aumentaba su deseo, sino le ayudaba a controlarlo. Motivo por el cual siempre terminaba consumiendo estos estupefacientes a cada momento, incluso antes del torneo. Si no tomaba estas drogas sentía una necesidad irrefutable de ver sangre de otros, pues en algunas ocasiones, llego a atacar a individuos sin que nadie supiera, vagabundos, animales... seres por los que luego muchos no hablarían de ello si lo encontraban agonizante, o si lo encontraban vivo.

-Ahora lo sabes -termino de contarle -ya no puedes decir que soy una mujer hermosa, ya no puedes decir que sientes algo por mi sabiendo lo podrida que estoy por dentro.

-Lo hare de todos modos -dijo Takashi -yo también estoy podrido por dentro, con lo que te hice, y a las demás.

-Pero tu lo hiciste por salvarnos, es distinto -le corrigió su pensamiento.

-Igual lo disfrute, si quisiera podría volver a forzarte en este momento, pero no lo hare... -dijo callando a la peli morada. Omitiendo contarle de la orquídea que menciono Niki en algún momento -así que no digas que por ello no merecemos amar, si quieres a alguien contigo, yo lo estaré...

-...Es lo mas tonto que he escuchado -respondió Saeko -pero quiero volverte a oírlo de ti -se acerco a su rostro para darle un beso. Reconoció su extraña filosofía, si alguien igual de corrompido como ella quería amar, porque no ella también debería amar.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, Saeko termino despojada de su uniforme y Takashi devoraba su coño a mas no poder.

-Tu lengua... se siente genial Takashi -tenia una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro para que no se despegara de lo que hacia, su otra mano la mordía con suavidad para evitar gemir fuerte por el goce de la sensación -no aguanto mas... ¡me corro! -su cuerpo se contrajo a medida que empañaba la cara y boca de Komuro.

-Mira cuanto te corriste, senpai -limpio el coño y sus alrededores de la vagina de Saeko -estas lista para esto -mostro su miembro erecto e impaciente por penetrarla de nuevo.

-Por favor, viola mi perverso coño otra vez -sus piernas abiertas y su intimidad chorreante eran una gran vista para Takashi.

Con un solo movimiento brusco logro clavar su pene hasta lo profundo de la vagina de la Saeko. Un gemido de dolor y placer logro oír de ella luego de tomar sus manos y someterla a su pasión animal de ambos.

-Se siente bien tu coño, senpai... -movía su pelvis violentamente contra la vagina de la peli morada -tan apretado y húmedo... te gusta que te viole...

-Me gusta porque eres tu nada mas...Takashi-kun~ -esta vez fue ella quien le beso, a pesar de seguir siendo embestida violentamente por él.

-Tu vagina comienza a apretarme... -comento a medida que mordía los pechos de Busujima.

-No puedo evitarlo, se siente tan genial que tu violenta polla me destroce... -su cabeza estaba aferrada al cuello de Komuro el que le mordía apasionada, así como sus brazos los tenia envueltos aquí también.

-Voy a correrme senpai, voy a llenarte... -sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y bruscos.

-Lo quiero... lo quiero todo... dámelo todo... -Saeko, montando al chico empezó a mover sus caderas con la misma violencia y rudeza con la que él le clavaba su miembro -Kyaaa~ -soltó el gemido cuando sintió el ardiente fluido de Takashi corriendo por su interior.

-Eso se sintió bien... -respiraba fuerte Takashi luego de correrse dentro de ella.

-Tu pene sigue duro en mi interior -Saeko retomo el movimiento de sus cintura sin darle oportunidad de relajarse al peli negro -aun quieres hacérmelo...

-Si... aun quiero hacérselo a senpai -dijo Takashi.

-Entonces -vio Saeko que tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho, precisamente a su corazón -dime que tomaras la responsabilidad de lo que pase con nosotros.

¿Responsable de que? De los sentimientos de ambos, de sus naturalezas, o de algo mas. Tal vez una forma de vida que llegase a crecer dentro de ella.

-Tomare la responsabilidad, senpai -dijo y Busujima...

-De ahora en adelante, llámame solo por mi nombre...

-Saeko-senpai...

-Solo mi nombre...

-Saeko...

**Final de Hayashi:**

Parecería poco que solo por callar paso por lo que tuvo que pasarle a una de las profesoras más cautivadoras de Fujimi, Hayashi. Sin embargo, hay veces que por no entregar una carta a tiempo el curso de una nación cambie drásticamente, así fue el cambio de Kyoko un mes después de volver a su vida normal como profesora de ciencias en esta academia. Las clases habían concluido y ella llevaba sus pertenencias de su cubículo en las oficinas de los maestros, hacía su vehículo.

-Porque... -se quejo cuando vio un papel importante salirse de su caja hacía el suelo, al agacharse a recogerlo su mano se topo con los dedos de un estudiante que pensó no volver a ver -¡Komuro-kun!

-Hola, Hayashi-sensei -saludo el chico.

-Que haces aquí -se puso de pie y una gota de sudor a causa de su incomodidad por verlo se derramó en su frente.

-El hospital extendió el tiempo de mi recuperación y vine a traer el justificante al director -dijo Takashi -es verdad lo que oí, usted renunció ¿Porque?

-Yo... No es de tu incumbencia -desvió sus ojos de él.

Creyó entonces que era debido a lo acontecido entre ambos durante el juego de Euphoria. No impidió sentirse culpable.

-Si es todo lo que...

-Quiere que le ayude -se ofreció como caballero, no lo vio venir la profesora peli roja.

-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto pues así como las demás, Hayashi supo de la pierna de Takashi y más lo confirmó cuando vio que estaba usando un bastón consigo -esta bien, ayúdame entonces.

Poco después, ya cuando sus pertenencias la metieron en su auto compacto de Kyoko y Takashi estaba por irse por su lado.

-Ya que fuiste amable conmigo porque no te llevo -quería devolverle el favor.

-Segura, ¿sensei?

-Si, no tengo problemas -una pequeña sonrisa le dedicó al chico que abuso de ella por causas de un juego de locos.

Sin embargo no fueron primero a dejar al chico, primero fue con ella a su hogar a dejar sus cosas en su departamento. Increíble que pudo subir sin muchos problemas las escaleras tanto del colegio como los que guiaban al segundo piso del pequeño complejo departamental.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Hayashi cuando vio que Komuro se acomodaba la prótesis de su pierna.

-Si, solo estoy un poco agotado -comentó.

La profesora le dió lugar en su departamento, ofreciendo una bebida al chico cuando se sentaron en su pequeña mesa sin sillas, solo cojines.

-No tengo bebidas que ofrecerte solo agua -extendió el vaso y de nuevo no dirigía la mirada a Komuro.

-Esta bien, gracias sensei -dijo el peli negro con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que sonrojo a su profesora sin comprender por qué -se que no me incumbe, pero porque renuncio.

Sabia que en algún momento le preguntaría por eso, lo supo desde que lo trajo consigo hasta su casa.

-Queria alejarme de Fujimi es todo -fue su respuesta, sin embargo esto molesto a Takashi, de una u otra forma ella iba a decir que esta vinculado a lo que paso en esos cuatro muros donde jugaron bajo las reglas de Euphoria -después de lo que paso, no me siento a gusto estando en la academia -no le conto, pero tras lo ocurrido, también dejo de salir con el profesor Tenjima, su cuerpo había sido profanado por Komuro, no lo iba a decir pero Kyoko extrañaba la sensación que paso con su estudiante a pesar de ser forzados a aparearse.

-¿Que hará ahora? -pregunto Takashi.

-Bueno... pensaba darme un tiempo, hay otras cosas que he querido hacer y que no me dado oportunidad.

-Muchos la echaran de menos.

-Tu también, verdad -se sentía conmovida con las palabras de su ahora ex estudiante.

-Pues, ya que vi por donde vive, tal vez decida visitarla, sino le molesta -exclamo Takashi.

-jaja -dio una carcajada risueña -¿esa es tu forma de ligar? -comento pasiva. Ahora el sonrojado fue él, de pronto se acerco a Takashi, sabia que algo pasaría -te molestaría quedarte un poco mas, aunque sea un rato.

-Sensei... -el color de su cara se enrojeció mas cuando sintió la mano de su profesora tomando la suya y jugando con sus dedos.

-No he podido olvidarte -dijo a su oído, y sin verlo venir ella le termino dando un beso en los labios, probo por primera los labios de su joven perpetrador y le gusto.

-Sensei espere -ella lo derribo contra el suelo.

La cara de Hayashi parecía emanar vapor, su cuerpo se sentía ardiente y ese calor se transmitía fuertemente ha Takashi, él solamente temía por lo que fuese a pasarle entonces.

-Hayashi-sensei esto no esta bien -su corazón latía tanto que lo sentía en la garganta.

-Tampoco estuvo bien lo que me hiciste -le tenia sometido dado que era mas grande que él -aun así... me hiciste disfrutar...

Cinco minutos después, mas o menos. Takashi fue sometido por su profesora de ciencias, no comprendía si quería vengarse o simplemente era de estos gustos.

-Sensei... -así como fue Kyoko puesta contra la pared, así estaba Takashi, o bueno contra su cama atado de manos y su pierna a la cama. Todo mientras ella le montaba luego de haber puesto duro su miembro usando su boca, ahora comía el pene de su estudiante con la boca de su vagina.

-Que se siente que seas tu el violado ahora -decía mientras movía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo estimulando en exceso el pene de Komuro -siempre supe que todos los alumnos me veían con ojos perversos, incluso algunos profesores, pero de todos tu eras el único indiferente. Eso me gusta de ti.

Al parecer ella lo había observado desde antes, siempre un chico solitario pero caballeroso cuando o al menos es la forma que ella le veía y mas quedo resaltada esa personalidad de Takashi para con Hayashi, solamente durante ese cautiverio pudo ver la verdadera naturaleza debajo de esa cara amante de la soledad de su estudiante.

-Si... Tenjima-sensei se entera... -exclamo pero...

-Termine con él -dijo la profesora, dando vueltas a su cadera mientras tenia hundida la polla de su estudiante a la vez que acariciaba el cuerpo joven y marcado de Takashi -por tu culpa, gocé de un sexo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, tal salvaje~ tan violento~ -Hayashi sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento -tuve sexo con Tenjima varias veces pero no se compara contigo. Incluso si te tengo amordazado tu pene es tan rudo conmigo como esa vez, no puedo olvidarte muchacho pervertido -su lengua estaba domando a la de Takashi luego de ordenarle que la sacara.

-Sensei ya no aguanto... -dijo y de su boca, podía verse como un vapor se emanaba de tanta pasión carnal que vivían al momento -aquí voy...

-Quieres correrte... esta bien... yo también me corro... tu polla joven y ruda... me vuelvo adicta a ti~ -decía Hayashi -lo quiero dentro... ¡dámelo dentro!

El sudado cuerpo de ella descansaba sobre el joven torso de Takashi luego de revivir esa sensación salvaje.

-Dime, te gusto que fuera yo quien te violara esta vez -pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Komuro cuando se dio cuenta de que -aun lo tienes duro, justo como lo recuerdo de ti... es lo bueno de un joven... ¿eh? -vio entonces que Takashi logro desatarse sin que ella se percatara.

Era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

-Ah~ eres tan salvaje~ -decía Hayashi, ella paso a estar por debajo esta vez en la cama, Komuro la embestía como le gustaba a la peli roja, sus piernas estaban envueltas en la cintura de su estudiante. -Hasta cuando vas a darme... -pregunto luego de haber recibido ya cinco veces el semen de Takashi y ella se había corrido otras tres.

-Quiere que me detenga... -pregunto.

-Nunca... -exclamo, tomando a Takashi de su cuello y tirando hacia ella -no saldrás de aquí este día.

Cómo Kyoko lo dijo, no salieron de su departamento ni siquiera de la cama. Incluso cayó la noche y ambos seguían como animales en celo luego de una larga temporada de hibernación.

-Mis piernas están cansadas... -decía su profesora aferrándose a la sábana y almohadas de su cama -mi vagina está entumecida de tanto placer... Y tú sigues dándome duro...

-No puedo evitarlo, Hayashi-sensei es tan erótica de solo verla -Takashi la tenía sostenida de su cintura.

-...Deja de alagarme así ... -su cuerpo agotado ya no podía resistir más, no importa cuanto se dijera a si misma por resistir, no podía seguir aguantando -...no puedo... Estoy en mi límite...

-Una más... Sensei... -pidió también exhausto tomándola de sus pechos y apretando contra ella para el momento justo de que corría dentro de Kyoko por última vez.

Un gemido ahogado soltó la profesora de cabello rojizo.

-¡Puedo sentirlo!... Tu semen llenando todo dentro de mi... -estaba conmovida de tanto placer animal dado por el joven -...no puedo mas... Mmmmm... -un nuevo sonido sucio salió de su garganta, gemido hecho por correrse ella una vez más -tanto semen joven en mi interior... Es probable que me embarace...

Dijo eso pero Takashi cayó dormido sobre la mujer quien lo abrazaba como un hijo.

-Dios, aún no estoy lista para ser madre pero, si es de él... Tal vez no sea nada malo -exclamó exhausta antes de igual caer dormida.

Era lo mismo que vivió con Yuriko. Solo que ella le busco, y Hayashi aprovecho de él cuando se lo encontró, ahora solo faltaba que le explicará a Yuriko dónde estuvo esa noche que no volvió a casa.

**Final de Saya:**

Takashi desde antes de ser secuestrado por Euphoria a estado en riesgo de repetir el año porque después del rechazo de Rei entro en su estado depresivo y el ciclo escolar le dio igual, como muchas otras cosas que le rodeaban. Y perder la pierna no ayudo mucho para recuperar su ciclo escolar gracias a la incapacidad medica que le dieron y que se extendió mas de lo usual. Pero la escuela le dio una única oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido con un examen extraordinario general, recuperando poco a poco su vida gracias a algunas se alistaba para presentar la prueba con la ayuda de la pelirrosa tsundere que conocía desde la infancia.

-¿Que dices? -pregunto Takashi mostrándole las hojas con las pruebas de practica que Saya le dejo hacer.

-Para ser un tonto, aprendes rápido -era su usual forma de alagarlo. Ambos estudiaban en la habitación de Komuro -realmente te estas esforzando -primera vez que le vio una sonrisa amable a esta agresiva pelirrosa.

-Tengo que, tu me decías que terminaría repitiendo el año, y tuviste razón -dijo sin pena ni vergüenza por admitirlo.

-Tienes suerte que tengas a la mas lista del país como tu novia -exclamo orgullosa.

-Eso es un insulto para mi -no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por eso.

Unos cuantos meses de no verlo volver todavía a Fujimi y ver como sus padres se separaban por culpa de error de acciones de su madre cometió. No quería perder al único que podía mantenerla a flote en la realidad a pesar de lo que le hizo vivir en el encierro del juego. Lo busco hasta su hogar y volvió a confrontarlo acerca de sus sentimientos que confeso inoportunamente en los juegos de Euphoria. Él la apreciaba, pero no le aseguraba que lo que sintiera por Saya fuese el sentimiento correcto, aun así se dieron una oportunidad para comprobar sus emociones.

-¿Saya? -pregunto cuando sintió que ella se acurruco en su brazo. Tenia el presentimiento de lo que ocurriría dentro de poco.

-¿No puedo abrazarte? -si le respondía que no, le iría mal al chico. Mejor la cubrió con su brazo y la apego mas a él -dime... que haces con mi madre ahora que vive contigo.

Esa pregunta fue como un cuchillo que lo ponía contra la pared. Takashi tenia claro que no podía contarle acerca de sus momentos nocturnos casi seguidos que vivían.

-Ella me ayuda con los deberes de la casa es todo, únicamente eso -respondió luego de respirar profundo para hablar sin titubear.

Sus palabras eran honestas pero Saya dudo acerca de eso.

-Lo has hecho con mi madre otra vez verdad.

No sabía si le preguntaba o si lo afirmaba. Aunque lo quiso negar ella supo darse cuenta de que su madre y su novio hacían eso.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta cuando revise ese canasto con la ropa sucia cuando te pedí usar tu baño -dijo Saya -el corpiño de mi madre estaba cubierto del olor de tu pene.

-¡¿Espera que?! -exclamó sorprendido por esta afirmación. Takashi sintió el verdadero terror cuando miro de nuevo a Saya, una mirada baja que no sabia él si era repudio o furia que se contenía la chica -escucha, Saya...

-Takashi, porque no lo haces conmigo, llevamos un tiempo juntos, así que esta bien si... tu y yo -dijo, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Komuro con esa anterior expresión en su cara.

-No -exclamo tomándola de sus hombros y separándola de él -no esta bien.

De nuevo, sentía que le rechazaba. LA primera vez fue cuando estuvieron dentro del juego y ella confeso sus sentimientos, él le dijo que al salir le daría la respuesta, pero al ser libres tuvo que buscarlo para confrontarlo y ahora que estaban juntos Takashi se negaba a profundizar su relación.

-¿Porque no?... -pregunto sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía a la genio.

-Ya es complicado ver a tu padre a los ojos con lo que te hice -dijo Takashi -quiero mirarlo y decirlo con seguridad que te amo.

Eso la reconformo, sabia que de corazón Takashi le acepto sus sentimientos. Que de verdad le amaba, sin embargo no estaba conforme con solo escucharlo. Se fue contra su novio y le derribo sobre el mueble.

-Saya... -se puso nervioso mas al tenerla sobre él, sentado en su pelvis.

-No es suficiente... -dijo con esa misma mirada, solo que esta vez se estaba quitando la blusa con acabados que solía usar como su favorita -se que amas y eso me alegra pero no es suficiente, quiero sentirte otra vez... -Saya ardía de pasión.

-Cálmate Saya -exclamo Takashi pero no le hacia caso, siguió quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solamente en esos pantis de rayas azules, sus senos los descubrió pero se los tapo sus pezones con las manos.

-Te amo Takashi, quiero sentirte de nuevo -exclamo Saya destapando sus atributos cuando sintió el bulto de Komuro crecer de golpe y presionar contra su entrepierna.

-Saya... tu eres la genio, sabes que puede pasar si lo volvemos ha hacer -exclamo, ahora sentía el temor de las chicas cuando él las profano.

-Crees que no me doy cuenta que mi madre esta embarazada -una vez mas, Takashi volvía a temblar y sudar -el único hombre que ha estado es contigo, no lo niegues. Yo también quiero eso.

-¿Eh? -Takashi no se daba cuenta, pero el estomago de Yuriko había crecido un poco, el mismo sabia porque le había crecido su vientre.

-Quiero que me des tu amor, todos los días, a todas horas... -dijo para después besarlo y ser ella quien domara la lengua de Komuro -Takashi -llevo el rostro del chico contra sus pechos.

-Huelen tan bien... -dijo en su mente cuando respiro el aroma que respiraba del escote de Saya -si esto es importante para ti.

Se quito su ropa para no hacerla sentirse rara siendo la única desnuda. Pero cuando se quito todo, la pelirrosa se maravillo cuando vio el cuerpo de su joven amor, a pesar de aun perdido su pierna. Tal parece que se ejercitaba, su cuerpo estaba en forma e incluso moldeado, incluso vio como lo tenia duro Takashi, aunque lo vio esa ocasión anterior, se asusto; ahora estaba ruborizada de verlo.

-Segura de hacerlo -pregunto Takashi cuando ella se puso sobre él, el rostro de Saya sobre su miembro mientras que su clítoris lo tenia sobre la cara de Komuro.

-Esa vez me metiste hasta el fondo tu enorme pene sin cuidado -dijo Saya ansiando devorarlo -quiero saborearlo primero esta vez.

Con temor a despertar al feroz animal sexual que dormía en Takashi, primero acerco su boca al pene de Takashi, temerosa y ansiosa se notaba, con su lengua dio una lamio a la punta de su miembro, vio como le palpito por esta estimulación, la cual le excito y su vagina comenzó a lagrimar por ello ante los ojos de Takashi. Dio una nueva saboreada a toda la cabeza de su polla antes de comerla por completo con su boca.

-Saya... -le gustaba el calor que sentía de la boca de su novia -...eres muy buena... -no le escucho al parecer, la peli rosa estaba absorbida devorando su miembro de arriba a abajo, su lengua pasaba por todos lados de su pito -no es justo que solo yo disfrute.

Entonces llevo su lengua y boca contra la vagina chorreando de Saya, solo paso su lengua sobre los labios húmedos de su novia y se estimulo todo su cuerpo.

-Aaahh~ -gimió de placer -Takashi... eso se siente... Dios siento que me derrito... -solo sentir como sus labios vaginales y su clítoris eran jugados por la boa de Komuro eran suficiente para hacerla venir, pero quería mas. Dejando caer su trasero sobre el chico, ahora podía sentir como la lengua salvaje de Komuro le entraba en su vagina y movia las paredes de su interior -tu lengua se mueve en mi coño como un animal salvaje... también puedo sentir tu respiración caliente en mi culo... me voy a correr en cualquier momento -miro de nuevo el miembro de su novio y lo vio palpitando de nuevo, expulsando ligeros brotes de pre semen. Volvió a devorarlo hasta donde llegara, no importaba si entraba en su garganta, quería tener su semilla.

-Puedo sentirlo, vas a correrte verdad Takashi -decía Saya al sentir el olor cada vez mas fuerte dentro de su boca, sin embargo no le iba oír a él con su trasero tapando su rostro además de que Takashi presionaba su vagina contra su boca -lo quiero, dame tu semen... mmm... -pidió y recibió dentro de su boca y mas adentro de ello, pero era tanto que casi se ahoga con los fluidos de su novio, escupido el pene de Komuro terminando de recibir mas de su semen en la cara.

-Lo siento, Saya -dijo Takashi después quedar empapada su boca con la corrida de la pelirrosa.

Sin embargo ignoro su disculpa, se devoró el liquido que cayó en su boca y limpio lo que quedo embarrado dentro sobre sus mejillas, igual el quedo sobre el pene de su novio.

-Espera Saya, aun estoy sensible... -dijo cuando sintió la lengua de Takagi tocando su miembro de nuevo sin haberle dado un respiro.

Se detuvo cuando le dijo, y se dio la vuelta, se aproximo al rostro de Takashi para darle un beso donde le paso parte del semen que él expulso y que ella trago, para mezclarlo con los fluidos que ella expulso y él, de igual manera; termino comiendo. Las lenguas de ambos revolvieron esos dos líquidos como si en una licuadora se trataba para luego separarse lentamente creando una delgada línea de saliva que los mantuvo conectados un corto tiempo.

-¿Saboreas eso?... -dijo, era ella quien controlaba el momento -son los fluidos con los que crearemos un bebé. Una vez soñé que tenia una familia contigo, nunca entendí porque, pero ese sueño me hizo verte con una luz diferente Takashi, desde entonces te amo.

Lindas palabras, pero tal vez, solo tal vez...

-No tiene sentido lo que me dices -exclamo el pelinegro, no era suficiente justificación para explicarle el amor inentendible que ella tenia hacia él.

-No tiene que tenerlo en este momento -fue única contestación de la pelirrosa antes de intentar domar al animal salvaje que la montó a ella durante el juego.

Paso lo que tuvo que pasar entre ambos, Saya decidió cabalgar sobre Takashi sin ninguna pena de comportarse de forma sucia con el pelinegro de decir alguna obscenidad o hacer algún ruido inapropiado para una chica genio.

-Esto se siente... jodidamente bien -dijo montando a Komuro, cosa que él también disfrutaba; y poco después -muerdes mis pechos de una forma... que los haces sentir genial -exclamo, como dijo Saya, su novio lamia, mordía y chupaba de sus pechos como un bebe tratando de sacarle la leche a su mamá para alimentarse.

-No solo huelen bien... también saben bien... -se dijo en su mente Komuro a medida que disfrutaba de los atractivos grandes de Saya.

-Mi cuerpo no puede aguantar mas... siento que me voy... me voy... -tanta era la sensación placentera que corrompía su cuerpo.

-¡Saya! -abrazo a Takagi para después ponerla contra su cuerpo, igual que ella estaba alcanzando el orgasmo -¡recíbelo todo!

Los fluidos de ambos se habían combinado en la cámara de Saya, eran días especiales para la tsundere, días en los que podía empezar a formar vida dentro de su matriz. Aunque no lo decía de forma clara a Komuro, si le daba a entender que tenia pronto algo surgiría de su interior.

-Ahora toca esperar -decía derribada sobre la cama junto a Takashi, a quien le tomaba la mano y esperaba caer dormida -se que tu querías ser pareja de Miyamoto, pero veraz que yo también puedo hacerte feliz, Takashi -llevo la mano de su novio a su estomago, tal vez era idiota, pero no un tonto.

-Saya... -cuando él pronuncio su nombre así para verlo levantarse, tomarla de su cuerpo y darle de nuevo. Tomaría el control del sexo ahora.

-Takashi espera... -decía mientras era empalada por detrás su novio quien la puso a cuatro sobre el mueble de su pieza -...mi coño aun esta sensible.

-Si vamos a tener un bebe... -decía al oído de Saya sin parar de embestirla -hay que asegurarnos de que crezca sano y fuerte...

Extrañamente eso le causo felicidad a la pelirrosa por oírlo, tanto que cuando estuvo en la posición de misionero, ella aferro su cuerpo al de Takashi.

-Entonces esforcémonos para tenga unos padres increíbles -dijo la pelirrosa -Takashi... te amo.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado, un mes después tras hacerse una prueba ella celebro que ahora tenia una forma de vida concebida por el amor de ambos. Si ya el padre de Saya quería matarlo por haber deshonrado a su hija, lo mataría sino se casaba con su hija cuando le dijeron que tendría un hijo, no solo con Saya sino también con su ahora ex mujer.

Yuriko tampoco estaba feliz, del todo. Su hija obtuvo al chico de su sueños, uno que ella también quería. Así como otras dos mujeres con las que formo parte de los juegos. Aunque aun estaban en la preparatoria, su joven matrimonio seria secreto, pero no negarían que tenían una relación. Una relación que casi explotaba cuando se entero que no solo su madre esperaba un hijo con él, pero eso seria otra historia si es que quiero contarla.

**Final de Misuzu:**

El tiempo había pasado mas rápido de lo que en un principio transcurrió, un año escolar ya había pasado desde entonces, Komuro consiguió pasar de curso de segundo año al tercero, y su recuperación fue un excito, ahora tenia una prótesis de pierna mas avanzada. Una que le permitía correr a su velocidad y con la que podría recuperar su vida normal.

-Senpai... -exclamo Misuzu cuando el pelinegro se topo con ella y se asusto luego de vivir lo ocurrido. La pequeña de ahora segundo año sentía temor hacia Takashi, a pesar de terminar disfrutando lo que paso... realmente no quería vivir de nuevo, al final no disfruto tanto como grito ese día en el encierro... ¿o si?

-Hola, Misuzu... -pronuncio su nombre y ella se echo a correr por allí, dejando con mal sabor de boca a Komuro, aunque ya casi no cargaba con las culpas tras los eventos con la mitad de las mujeres con las que estuvo involucrado. Si había una que otra con la que buscaba quedar en paz, sabia que posiblemente le odiaran o le temieran aunque las primera cuatro nunca mostraron esa clase de emociones de la misma forma que Misuzu hizo con Takashi.

Durante los siguientes días, el pelinegro quiso pedirle disculpas frente a frente en momentos que pudieran estar solos, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones la chica dejaba que dijera mas de dos palabras antes de salir corriendo. Hasta que una ocasión pudo por fin entablar la conversación luego de ofrecer su ayuda cuando la vio dificultada de llevar material de vuelta al almacén de deportes después de clases.

-No... no tenia que ayudarme, senpai -dijo apenada, antes y después de los juegos ella tenia un tono de voz alegre, pero cuando Takashi se acercaba ella se asustaba y su voz pasaba a un tono de voz mas temeroso.

-Lo se, la verdad quería estar contigo un momento -dijo y eso causo que los latidos de Misuzu se aceleraran ante lo que fuese ha hacer o decir él. Podía echarse a correr, o atacarlo si Takashi decía algo que la hiciera sentirse como aquel día pero nunca espero lo salió de la boca de Komuro -te pido perdón, por lo que hice contigo esa vez -se arrodillo con la cabeza hacia él suelo a los pies de su kohai.

-¿Que? ¡Senpai! No, levántese -sentía vergüenza de tenerlo así a sus pies -si alguien lo ve, sabrá que... -en la escuela estaba prohibido hablar o tratar de averiguar quienes estuvieron involucrados en el rapto, ni siquiera los involucrados podían hablar de eso, solo se sabia que Takashi y Hisashi jugaron, que uno murió y el otro perdió su pierna pero hasta allí -en serio, no es necesario...

Al dar un paso atrás ignorando que tenia a sus espaldas uno de los estantes del almacén, choco y lo que tenia, pronto caería sobre Misuzu. De no ser por Takashi que oyó el estruendo, ella hubiese salido lastimada o peor.

-¡Cuidado! -se levanto en un rápido movimiento y logro hacer hacia atrás el anaquel poniéndolo estable, sin darse cuenta sus brazos tenían acorralada a Misuzu entre él y el mueble -¿estas bien? -la pequeña le miraba fijamente a su rostro mientras Takashi se incomodaba por como le veía, tan timida tan inocente (a pesar de ya ser corrompida por él).

-No puedo decir que lo perdono senpai... -dijo y esto causo un ligero dolor a Takashi -después de todo, yo hice algo malo contra usted, y ni siquiera lo conocía para entonces -ahora ella se sentía miserable.

-Yo tampoco he hecho lo correcto -exclamo e hizo levantar la mirada a Misuzu -pero no quiero vivir lamentándome siempre o sintiendo que me odian por eso.

-Senpai... -casi como un profeta sonó este muchacho.

-De nuevo, te pido que me perdones -dijo poniéndose inclinándose ante ella, esta vez no sentía pena por el acto de Komuro.

-Lo perdono, Senpai. Solo si usted también puede perdonarme por lo que hice -ella también se inclino ante el pelinegro.

-Esta bien... te perdono-no le parecía tener que perdonarla, después de todo. La perdono el día que la profano ¿no? Tampoco iba a recordárselo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada, Takashi se notaba aliviado mientras que Misuzu se notaba contenta, pero a los dos se les notaba reconciliados. Mayor fue lo evidente al momento que la castaña fue hacia Takashi a quien termino abrazando mientras seguían en ese almacén. Sin darse cuenta que alguien por fuera los miraba y que estaba celosa de como estos dos estaban de, cierta forma; melosos.

Los días pasaron, una amistad comenzó a surgir entre los dos estudiantes, para algunos que sabían que Takashi era un solitario o en algunos casos un marginado. Ver que una chica aparentemente inocente como Misuzu, lejos de su amiga gemela; convivía con él como si de un amigo cercano se trataba. Pero entre tantas miradas, había quienes veian la amistad de estos dos con envidia. Pero sus identidades serian para mas adelante mi amigo.

Ellos dos por otro lado, se volvieron cercanos, tanto que comenzó a circular rumores de que vieron a Misuzu besar en distintas ocasiones al pelinegro en privado. Lo cual dio inicio a un rumor menor de que estos dos eran novios en secreto, lo cual causo mas rabia a las dos chicas que los observaban en secreto.

-Lo amo, senpai... -fue lo que se escucho de Misuzu una vez cuando alguien los cacho a estos dos en privado pero la fecha ni la hora se sabia con claridad.

No siempre iba a meterse con una de las chicas con las que jugo. ¿o si?

**Final de Shizuka:**

A diferencia de Hayashi, la enfermera del colegio Fujimi siguió con su profesión en el instituto. Parecía que había olvidado lo que paso en los juegos de Euphoria. La tensión y estrés por salir de allí, y no morir por esos explosivos en el cuello le resultaban ser un mal sueño, todo quedo en el pasado, excepto... algo, bueno. Alguien...

-Komuro-kun~ es hora de tu revisión semanal~ -dijo Shizuka estando en toalla luego de llevarse al joven a un hotel de bajo llamamiento.

Esto ocurría dado que así como con la pequeña Misuzu, Takashi busco reconciliarse con la enfermera de la escuela, ofreciendo su perdón por lo que pasaron. Sin embargo, la rubia dijo que con un perdón no le bastaría, así que Komuro ofreció para cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para conseguir su perdón. Mas nunca vio venir su extraña petición.

Obsesionada... no, traumada con la salvaje experiencia que le hizo vivir el pelinegro, le obligaba a someterse a una inspección medica fuera de su estación en la escuela. Se lo llevaba a su casa sino a otros lados como en el que ahora estaban. Según decía Shizuka que eran rutinas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien su estado de salud viril, así como le revisaba su pierna a pesar de ya haber sido dado de alta por un centro de recuperación para personas con prótesis de alguna extremidad perdida. Lo único que buscaba Marikawa era revivir esa experiencia salvaje con quien lo vivió.

-Sensei... aquí voy... ¡sensei! -grito Takashi antes de venirse en la boca de la enfermera recibiendo una profunda felación por parte de ella.

A diferencia de Saya, ella bebió todo lo que exprimió de él, sin desperdiciarle ni una gota.

-Mira cuanto te corriste -mostro su boca llena del fluido que libero Komuro -cada día sale mas, de tu pene... tan joven, tan viril~ -decía enamorada (eso creía ella que estaba) -creo que es tiempo de pasar a lo importante...

Se puso de pie frente a su estudiante, Takashi logro ver como de su coño le chorreaban su jugos, mas su expresión lujuriosa de su cara... eso le excitaba, tanto que su miembro temblaba ante la excitante vista que tenia del bello cuerpo al natural de la enfermera, o la "diosa" como le dicen algunos alumnos de Fujimi.

-¡Si! Por fin~ -exclamo Shizuka empalándose hasta el tope el pene del chico, así como él fue agresivo con sus movimientos cuando la violo, ella se movía con la misma salvajez con Takashi -luego de una semana por fin puedo tenerlo para mi de nuevo...

Tal como afirmo, una vez por semana ella se reunía con Komuro dado que fue su condición cuando le pidió disculpas. Aunque para Takashi fue algo inentendible pedirle que se reportara a su enfermería una vez por semana, no comprendió a la primera que era lo que buscaba de él hasta que de nuevo fornico con ella en su aula medica en la escuela. Y luego en su casa, luego con en hoteles del amor.

-Sensei... su interior es tan suave -dijo Takashi cuando de lado, la cogía hasta donde su miembro llegara. Le tenia levantada la pierna para metérsela mas adentro.

-Eso es porque tu pene me ha moldeado~ -decía corrompida por toda la lujuria carnal que le avivaba Takashi -eres tan cruel por hacer que no puede olvidar tu pene complaciendo mi primera vez de forma animal... -su cuerpo se agotaba a medida que él no paraba de embestirla a pesar de recibir su semen una y otra vez sin descanso, así como su coño derramaba sus jugos cada tanto como resultado de tanto placer imparable -aun después de salir allí... eres tan salvaje y rudo conmigo... juegas con mi cuerpo de manera que me excitas mas y mas... -decía cuando, a pesar de estar montada en cuatro sobre Komuro, era él quien movía sus caderas, haciendo un revoltijo las entrañas de la rubia.

-No puedo evitarlo... Shizuka tienes un cuerpo muy erotico -exclamo Takashi, exprimiendo los atributos enormes de la rubia con su boca, esperando obtener algo de ellos.

-Debes decirle eso a Yuriko-san y Kyoko-chan también cuando tienes sexo con ellas -solo sabia que tenia relaciones con las dos después de ser libres y reconciliarse con ambas -también me contaron que están esperando un bebé de ti... -la embestía como perra,como si mover sus caderas era lo único que sabia hacer (complacer a una mujer) -...que envidia... yo también quiero un hijo de Takashi~

-¿Porque lo dice sensei?... -le pregunto, justo cuando tenia su polla entre los grandes pechos de Shizuka, complaciéndose, para luego clavar su miembro de nuevo en su boca hasta lo profundo -porque quisiera tener un hijo mío...

-Por que... te amo... porque mas -era empalada de nuevo, solo que ahora era sostenida por el chico mientras estaba de pie junto a la cama -quisiera que dieras todos los días como lo haces con ellas... hasta desmallarnos...

-Usted ama que la folle... ama mi pene... nada mas... -decía mientras la sostenía y hacia su labor.

-Es verdad... Amo tu pene llenando mi coño... Pero lo amo porque es tuyo... Takashi-kun~ -le dijo al estar sobre él, moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo y dandole vueltas sobre su pene dentro de ella -lo digo en serio, te amo Takashi-kun~ así que por favor, ámame a mi también~ -dijo tomándolo de sus hombros, deteniéndose un momento únicamente para darse un beso sincero entre ambos. Aunque los besos donde sus lenguas se juntaban causaba excitación en ambos, esa muestra de amor causo mas placer de lo que esperaban los dos.

-Ah~ tu cosa se vuelve mas grande... se ensancha en mi vagina... esta mas caliente cada segundo... -Shizuka no aguantaba mas, llegaba a su limite después de tanto ser llenada y de correrse desde de mucho placer.

-Es la ultima del día... Shizuka... ¡voy a preñarte! -la tenia agarrada de su cintura al estar ella acostada sobre la cama, viendo rebotar y botar sus grandes pechos, así igual veía como la mujer se agarraba a las sabanas y las apretaba con tal de aguantar hasta el final.

-¡Si! Préñame... quiero dar a luz a un bebe de Takashi-kun~ ¡Kyyyyaaaaaa!... -un muy escandaloso gemido resonó en toda la habitación, si no fuera que sus paredes fuesen anti ruido. Todos los inquilinos adyacentes la hubiesen escuchado fuerte y claro.

Tuvo que pasar un mes para saber y darle la noticia a pesar de seguir reuniéndose cada semana con Komuro, tampoco él se oponía a lo que hacían cada semana pero no se mostraba ansioso por reunirse. Solo se reunían y dejaban que las cosas pasaran porque tenían que pasar.

-¡Mira Takashi-kun! -decía alegre cuando se volvieron a reunir, donde le mostro la prueba de embarazo -es oficial, pronto tendré un hijo tuyo -estaba contenta, y él nervioso.

-Es... ¡es genial! -aunque parecía igual de feliz, por dentro Takashi sentía el verdadero terror -ay no, primero Yuriko... Saeko-senpai también, Hayashi-sensei y Saya... ahora usted... -creyó que lo pensó pero lo dijo.

-No estas contento -se entristeció cuando escucho las palabras de Komuro.

-Lo estoy, es solo que... -no sabia como continuar, hasta que ella se acerco y le abrazo, su cara una vez mas quedo contra sus pechos cálidos -¿sensei?

-Si algo entendí en ese juego, es que hay que trabajar juntos, tu y yo saldremos juntos de esto, cuidaremos juntos a nuestro bebe -las palabras de Shizuka fueron poderosas para Komuro. Para ser catalogada como inocente o algo tonta, sus palabras fueron sabias de la profesora.

-Sensei...

Varios minutos mas tarde, una vez mas liberados de sus ropas y metidos en la cama, ambos disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro.

-¡Takashi-kun tu lengua es genial! -su coño estaba siendo devorando por su estudiante, todo este tiempo siempre era ella quien le daba sexo oral. Esta vez fue él quien complacía su intimidad -acaricias las paredes de mi vagina como si una serpiente se metiera en mi... me voy a correr a este ritmo...

-Aun no sensei -se detuvo, solo para mostrarle como de erecto lo tenia. Durante el coito ininterrumpido le penetraba y se corría en ella de la misma forma cada que se reunían.

-Mis piernas ya no aguantan Takashi-kun... creo que has sobrepasado tu limite -decía pues ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se corrió su estudiante durante la sesión -dame un respiro.

-Hay que asegurarnos que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte -dijo dándole cuando le montaba y la espalda de la mujer caía sobre su pecho. Takashi apretaba fuertemente sus senos rebotantes.

-Moo~ eres un pervertido... pero aun así te amo

Cuando menos lo esperaban, cayeron dormidos sobre la cama en la que estaban sin cubrirse con las sabanas ni nada. Cinco de seis mujeres con las que participo Komuro ahora esperaban un hijo de él. El cual concebirían con alegría. Todo a causa del trauma y placer que no podían olvidar, que les hizo gozar a final de cuentas.

**Final de Niki:**

Se entero que su mejor amiga de la preparatoria andaba con el mismo tipo que las violo durante esos juegos. Sin embargo lo único que no quería ver de ambos, era verlos reproduciéndose como animales aquella vez que se entrometió en su casa cuando decidió ir a visitarla por sorpresa para hallar a Misuzu en su cuarto con el pelinegro que desde cierto punto, odiaba.

-Senpai~ senpai~ -decía a gemidos Misuzu domando a Takashi, esto mientras ella observaba desde afuera de la habitación de la castaña cuya puerta apenas si estaba cerrada, con la pequeña abertura de la puerta ella podía ver con claridad lo que ambos hacían. Niki en cambio se masturbaba con cada sonido que hacían, sea que saliera de sus bocas o que fueran de sus cuerpos chocando -¡Senpai! ... -grito antes de contraer sus piernas y apretar el pene de su no novio para absorber el semen que disparo en su interior.

-Misuzu... -le escucho pronunciar el nombre de su amiga un segunda antes de verla quitarse ese moño que siempre traía en la cabeza y soltar su pelo.

-Senpai... deme mas~ -la castaña volvía a mover su cuerpo sin dar descanso a Komuro.

No obstante, días después de verlos apareándose. La castaña se reunió con Niki en algún momento en la escuela lejos de todos, solas.

-Oye, quieres dejar de estar fornicando como animales con tu novio, es molesto llegar a tu casa y verlos así -dijo Niki indignada de lo que vio, supongo.

-Senpai no es mi novio, solo somos amigos... con derechos -exclamo sin pena ni gloria, bueno si tenia algo de pena Misuzu.

-Lo que sean, solo no quiero verlos así de cariñosos cuando llegue a tu casa, o si lo están avísame para deshacer los planes que teníamos -dijo fiera Toshimi.

-Niki ¿Sera que estas celosa? -comento Misuzu ante la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-¿Ah?... -entro en nervios cuando su amiga dijo esas palabras -celosa... ¡Claro que no! Solamente es incómodo llegar y encontrar cogiendo con él cuando deberíamos estar las dos solas en fin de semana en tu casa -afirmo la peli negra.

-Perdón, no puedo evitar extrañar a Senpai algunas veces -dijo actuando como si fuera inocente, mas ahora sabia una como la otra que no lo eran.

-Lo que sea, solo espero no encontrarte así de nuevo.

Y de nuevo la encontró como antes, cada fin de semana antes de ser secuestradas por Euphoria ambas mejores amigas se encontraban en casa de Misuzu durante el fin de semana dado que los padres de la castaña estaban fuera por motivos de sus trabajos. Sin embargo, como se dijo una vez mas cuando se suponía que se reuniría con su amiga en su casa para pasarla como amigas...

-Misuzu, soy yo, traje el ultimo DVD de... -llego con una película occidental pero entonces comenzó a oir ¿gemidos?

Subiendo hacia la habitación de su amiga a pasos silenciosos, iba escuchando con mas claridad que ella estaba teniendo sexo de nuevo, con quien menos quería ver.

-Senpai~ están bueno... -escucho a Misuzu para abrir la puerta y ver como su amiga le enterraban hasta el limite el miembro del varón que las violo durante los juegos de Euphoria -su pene aprieta tan brusca mi vagina que no puedo resistir...

-Tu coño es delicioso... -dijo Takashi tomándola de sus caderas para levantarla a medida que intentaba llegar mas adentro de la jovencita a pesar de ya estar chocando con el útero de Misuzu.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, pero Niki estaba allí con la puerta abierta mirando el acto sexual de ambos.

-Niki... -Misuzu pronuncio su nombre apenas la diviso con tremenda puerta abierta. También Takashi la vio, sin embargo el seguía dándole duro a esta chica que aun era menor de edad -lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, el pene de senpai es tan bueno que soy adicta.

-Hola, Niki... -dijo Takashi sin dejar de coger a la otra a pesar de tenerla a ala otra.

-¡Es todo me largo! -se cabreo la pelinegra.

Viendo esto, Misuzu se separó de Takashi dejando en su cuarto en lo que ella iba a por su amiga antes de que saliera de su hogar.

-Espera Niki -Misuzu la detuvo tomando su mano pero pronto hizo que la soltará cuando Toshimi movió bruscamente su mano para liberarse.

-¡Dejame!

-Espera, quédate -pidió, más su amiga...

-¿Quedarme a qué? A ver cómo cogen -dijo enojada -solo mírate -estaba sudorosa, olía a su semen, además que aún tenía esos fluidos desbordandose de su coño al momento, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevan haciéndolo.

-Puedes unirtenos -comentó Misuzu, cosa que no le pareció una idea sensata a Niki -hagamoslo como amigas con senpai.

-¡¿Estas loca?! Yo no quiero nada que ver con él -dijo, pues así como con las otras. Takashi ofreció disculpas a Niki por lo ocurrido, y a cambio pidió que actuará con ella a forma de que no se conocieran. Que fuesen indistintos, Takashi respeto esa decisión -además, no sabes que él está saliendo con las otras -las del juego -incluso oí que las embarazo.

-En serio -esto pareció sorprender a Misuzu -espero que pronto yo también tenga un hijo de senpai -se puso ¿Alegre?

-De verdad yo me largo -se decepciono de su amiga.

-No, Niki -volvio a detenerla -¿porque odias a senpai?

-En serio lo preguntas... -parecía pensar que para Niki, todo mundo se ha vuelto loco -después de lo que nos hizo, ¡¿no es motivo suficiente para odiarlo?! -dijo y Misuzu lo negó con su cabeza, dejando estupefacto a Toshimi -pero que te pasa...

-No puedo odiar a senpai porque he conocido un lado que no vi antes -exclamo Misuzu haciendo memoria de cuando la protegió de ser aplastada por los inmuebles del almacén de los deportes -un lado cálido y abrazador en senpai

-Bromeas... dime que estas bromeando -con cada palabra Niki menos reconocía a su amiga.

Pero luego de mucho mas andar hablando, Misuzu logro convencerla de quedar y ver como ellos lo hacían. Tal vez al final decidiría unirse y lo harían con Komuro juntas, como solían hacer todo juntas.

-Misuzu, ¡Niki! -Takashi se exaltó al ver a quien le pidió alejarse de él y ahora ella se encontraba allí.

-Senpai, Niki estará aquí. Vera como nos amamos hasta cansarnos -dijo mientras se volvía a mojar de solo pensar como su amiga los vería reproduciéndose como animales.

-¿Que? eso esta bien -dijo Komuro, sabiendo que esto era subido de tono.

-Solo ignórame quieres, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo los veré -se veía disgustada Toshimi.

-Estas segura de esto -dijo sin haber salido de la cama de Misuzu. Era un peligro tirarse a esta chica sabiendo que en algún momento los padres de la chica podrían volver, pero ahora ser presenciados por Niki.

-Esta bien, senpai -exclamo subiéndose a gatas a la cama para acorralarlo así como a ella le acorralo en el juego -porque no volvemos a comenzar -dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga que mantenía desviada su mirada de ellos -hare que el pene de senpai quede duro como roca otra vez~

Empezó dando una felación al chico delante de su amiga, según Komuro, Misuzu se embutía todo su miembro hasta el limite, y la lengua le pasaba por todos los rincones, haciendo ruidos demasiado sucios con cada succionada que le daba Ichijou.

-Lo hago bien... senpai~ -pregunto Misuzu lamiéndole la punta de su miembro sin dejar de estar a gatas.

-Lo haces muy bien Misuzu... -decía complacido con la lengua de la chica.

Después de esos cumplidos, ella mostro su boca donde cayó todo el liquido blanco que el pelinegro soltó en su boca al momento de correrse de tanto placer que le dio Misuzu.

-Mire, senpai... se corrió mucho otra vez... -mostro su boca llena del semen de Komuro -sigue estando tan deliciosa y fresca -dijo tras tragar con gusto ese blanco liquido. Niki comenzaba a mojarse de andar viendo como se comportaba su amiga como perra y él, se comportaba reservado, no era el mismo brusco violador de esa vez -no senpai allí no~ -exclamo cuando Takashi le devolvió el favor del oral, lamiendo su orto e introduciendo su lengua en el culo de Ichijo, a la vez que apretaba las nalgas blanditas de la chica contra su cara.

-Te gusta Misuzu... -pregunto sin parar de tocarla, así como tenia sus dedos metidos en su coño

-La lengua de lengua de senpai en mi sucio trasero... y los dedos en mi coño... -decía y Niki se iba masturbando poco a poco con cada escena en vivo de ambos así como cada ruido lascivo que salía de ambos, en especial de la boca de su amiga -no aguanto... ¡me corro! -para cuando lo dijo, Takashi llevo su boca al coño de la castaña y trago el coño de la chica al momento justo para beber los jugos que ella expulso del orgasmo que él le produjo.

Niki pensó erróneamente al creer que acabarían con eso, sin embargo solo era él comienzo. Pero solo verlos así no seria suficiente para terminar complacida.

-El pene de senpai es tan rudo y duro~ -decía mientras le daban por detrás -siento como entra y sale de mi útero con cada movimiento~

Ni uno ni el otro parecía percatarse que Toshimi se estaba abriendo su ropa para tocarse con mayor forma indebida delante de ambos. Los vio fornicar sin descanso durante casi dos horas, alcanzando el orgasmo en muchas ocasiones.

-Dios, senpai es un pervertido~ -decía cuando por fin se habían agotado sin embargo... -se ha corrido once veces y aun la tiene dura -ella le estaba moviendo el pene de Takashi con su mano -sola no podre complacerlo -la ultima vez Misuzu cayó dormida de tanto agotamiento del sexo animal que tuvieron, e igual Takashi seguía duro. Solo llego a sentirse conforme cuando violo las nalgas de la chica cuando yacía dormida -porque no nos ayudas Niki...

-¿Eh? -la sacaron de improvisto de su mente.

-Porque te nos unes -pregunto su amiga.

-Ya te dije que no, solo los veo porque tu me convenciste -dijo sin mirarles directo -además tu sabes que no quiero estar cerca de ti, ¡te odio! -miro a Takashi, igual se sintió culpable.

-Entonces supongo que ya no podemos ser amigas -pronuncio tales palabras que fue como una bomba para Niki.

-¿De que estas hablando?... -tembló cuando escucho esas palabras.

-Lo que digo es que si me mejor amiga no puede querer a senpai entonces no es mi mejor amiga -dijo acostada sobre Takashi abrazada de su cuello -entonces solo seremos senpai y yo ¿verdad? senpai~

-Oye Misuzu... -esto era algo lejos a lo que llegaba la castaña, al menos como lo veía Takashi.

-No quiero eso -exclamo Niki, llamando la atención de ambos -¡no quiero eso! ¡Pero no esta bien que alguien como tu tenga a todas a sus pies! -acuso a Takashi -¡yo también quiero sentir el calor de senpai, pero quiero que sea solo mío!

-¿Eh? -ni siquiera él pudo procesar con tiempo las palabras de Toshimi, para darse cuenta que ella ya estaba despojándose de su ropa para subir a la cama, quitar a Misuzu y ser ella quien lo montara esta vez -¡espera!...

Solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de que se incrustara su miembro en su interior, e igual que su amiga, le llego hasta lo mas profundo.

-Por fin, después de tanto puedo sentir el pene de senpai en mi interior -dijo excitaba.

Empezó a moverse sin restricciones de arriba a abajo complaciéndose así como a Takashi le complacía. Todo mientras Misuzu la veía desde atrás.

-Estas listas Niki... -pregunto en señal de que pronto liberaría su semilla dentro de la pelinegra.

-Démelo senpai... quiero sentirlo en mi interior -sus caderas no paraban de moverse, contrajo sus piernas y apretó su coño al momento de recibir el semen de Takashi, que llenaba su útero hasta desbordarse. Una sensación que hizo que por fin se corriera después de tanto estar tocándose con el espectáculo -¡si! por fin pude correrme... -decía con el orgasmo reflejado en la cara -el semen de senpai se ha combinado con mis jugos...

Levanto su cuerpo, salió el miembro de Komuro del coño de Niki, el semen se caía a grandes cantidades de ella.

-Senpai... -su rostro tenía un rubor al igual que estaba muy cerca de la cara de Takashi.

-Niki... -alcanzo a decir su nombre antes de que besarán.

Cosa que para Misuzu le pareció lindo verlos así de melosos hasta que decidió interrumpirlos de una manera única.

-Aah~ -sono un gemido de Niki, pero no era a causa de Takashi, sino por Ichijou quien ahora lamía del coño de su amiga, el semen que se derramaba de ella -¡¿Misuzu que estás haciendo?!

-El semen de senpai sabe mejor cuando sale de tu coño Niki... -como un animal tomando de un bebedero veían a la castaña.

-Eso es... aah~ -un nuevo sonido provino de Niki luego de sentir la lengua de su amiga introducirse en su coño.

-Incluso cayó sobre el pene de senpai -dijo Misuzu tras lamer a su amiga, para volver a chuparle a Takashi.

-Misuzu aguanta... -ya era demasiado lo que sentía el miembro de Takashi, cada vez mas lo sentía mas sensible, pero no pudo oponerse cuando Niki también decidió complacerlo igualmente.

-Yo también... quiero probar la polla de Senpai -dijo antes de comenzar a pasar su lengua de arriba abajo.

Era bastante bueno sentir placer en su miembro proveniente de la boca de dos mujeres. Disfrutar de ambas mas allá de una felación... era lo que le esperaba a Takashi. Pues una acostada sobre la otra, con sus pechos pegados una contra la otra, esperaban por ser empaladas una a la vez. Si es que no embestía una de la otra por ocasión cuando se pusieron en cuatro sobre la cama de Misuzu.

-Senpai~ por favor... -decía suciamente Ichijou.

-Métamela, senpai~ -pronuncio Toshimi.

Por momentos penetro una de ambas. Pero al final termino frotándose con las vaginas pegadas de ambas para cuando se iba a venir.

-El pene de senpai frotándose entre nuestras vaginas se siente increíble -dijo una de ambas.

-Es la ultima, no puedo mas...

-Aaaahhh~ -

Mas que un gemido, fue un grito de placer lo que echaron al unísono estas dos mejores amigas cuando fueron cubiertas por la semilla de quien, temían, odiaban o repudiaban a pesar de ser culpable por lo que les hicieron. Al final, parecían haber sido amarradas por ese misterioso hilo del destino rojo que conecta a las personas de la que tanto contaban sus antepasados, pero...

-¿Esto esta bien? -se pregunto Takashi cuando descansaba sentado en el borde la cama, mirando a ambas amigas dormir juntas, incluso lo hacían tomadas de la mano. Se veían complacidas -esto no esta bien...

**Final de Yuki:**

Tenia una relación mas que sentimental con siete de las nueve mujeres con las que interactuó durante el juego de Megumi. Sin embargo, mas tarde que temprano pudo darse cuenta que este tipo de involucramiento que tenia con ellas no era correcto. Estaba en una relación con cada una de ellas consientes de que salía con las otras lo cual no les parecía agradable tampoco ya que ahora recelaban a Komuro, aunque no parecían estar enojadas con esto, para Takashi esto no estaba correcto, sin embargo ahora no podía dejarlas de lado, mas que por lo sentimental, era por responsabilidad que tenia con ellas ahora.

Quien sabe si Takashi sabia, pero mas pronto de lo que pensaba tendría mas responsabilidades de las que quería cargar. Tendría, aunque fuese tarde; un vinculo con cada una de las nueve con las que participo.

-Miku -era el apellido de chica catalogada como la mas ardiente de todo Fujimi, mujer que no había visto Komuro desde el juego.

Se topo con ella en los pasillos de la escuela después de clases, pero no parecía ni uno ni el otro, contento de verse mutuamente. ¿O si?

-Eres tu -pronuncio la catalogada como "perra" hacia el pelinegro, no se le notaba picara como solía ser siempre -necesito hablar contigo -dijo con gran seriedad, extraño para Takashi.

Luego de mucho por fin veía de nuevo a esta chica y encaraba conversación con ella. Debió ver venir la situación en la que Yuki llevaría a Takashi, pero que mas da, al final... tendría que responsabilizarse de ella igual mente.

-Ven aquí -dijo llevándolo a Takashi la azotea donde lo tomo de su uniforme, empujándolo a la pared de uno de los almacenes de emergencia que había en este lado de la escuela, solo para poder probar su lengua, la cual no rechazo cuando entro en la boca de Komuro, tampoco tuvo resistencia de él cuando puso su mano sobre su pelvis la cual no tardo mucho en revelar lo que la peli naranja buscaba -no sabes cuanto te eche de menos... no pareces estar en desacuerdo -dijo tras perder el aliento de tanto andar besándose con Takashi.

-Claro que lo estoy, es mi cuerpo el que reacciona... -él también estaba recuperando su aliento luego de hacer que su lengua bailara al mismo ritmo que la de Yuki -...estoy saliendo con Saya en este momento.

-Con la ex capitana del club de kendo... las dos amigas gemelas... Marikawa-sensei... y Hayashi-sensei... y esa otra vieja -dijo pasando sus manos sobre el torso y pecho de Komuro -Misuzu y su amiga me contaron. ¿Por qué no me dejas unirme a esa diversión? Puedo hacerte sentir mejor que todas ellas...

-Tengo suficiente de ellas -ahora actuaba fiel a su harem, si que él lo llamaba así.

-Pero yo no... la verdad es que aun recuerdo con cariño como me trataste ese día -al estar diciendo eso, ella saco del pantalón de Komuro el empalme que le produjo la mano femenina de Miku y ser acariciado por esa misma mano -esa sensación no he podido encontrarla otra vez... -que quería decir con esto.

-Te digo que tengo suficiente con ellas -quería que se alejara de él, pero tampoco la apartaba de él.

-Esta bien si no quieres darme tu corazón, solo quiero que me des de esto -masturbaba mas fuerte a Takashi -deja que ellas sean tus novias, déjame ser tu amante...

Al momentos después...

-¿Que tal?... se siente bien... -allí mismo en el tejado de la escuela, Yuki le hacia una paja con sus pechos al pelinegro, quien simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación de tan suaves senos -¡Dios! solo mira... tu pene es tan grande que mis pechos no envolverlo del todo... -decía para luego pasar su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro a pesar de usar sus senos para complacerlo, pero entonces puso Komuro sus manos en la cabeza de Yuki de improvisto -¿que pasa?... espera -la empujo contra el suelo y metió hasta el fondo su miembro en la boca a pesar de casi estar ahogándola con este movimiento -mmm... -sonó la boca cuando recibió la leche del pelinegro llenando su sucia boca. Sin embargo no saco su miembro hasta que ella bebiera todo lo que libero dentro de Miku y limpiara su miembro como era debido.

-Bébelo todo -dijo Takashi, igual de tarde parecía que los efectos de la orquídea tántrica dejaron marcas en la mente de Komuro. Parece ser que con Yuki, esas secuelas se hacían presentes.

-Sabe mejor de lo que pensé -dijo Yuki saboreando lo que quedo en sus labios.

Un poco mas, después...

Era embestida por Takashi luego de tomarla de los brazos, ponerla de pie contra la pared y el suelo siendo de nuevo ese chico rudo desmedido que hacia suya a Miku.

-Si, esto es maravilloso... -decía entre cortada la voz de Yuki con cada choque de sus carnes contra la de Takashi, quien le tenia levantada una de sus piernas para metérselo mas profundo y apretado el coño de la peli naranja -adoro como tu cosa hace pedazos mi interior... ¿Qué dices?... dejare que me hagas todo lo quieras si esas tontas no saben como complacerte... solo dame eso que quiero... mmmmm~ -ahogo su gemido al recibir la fuerte descarga

-Eres mía de acuerdo... -decía Takashi cuando le dio la vuelta, aun teniéndola contra la pared, solo que ahora le andaba mordiendo y saboreando sus pechos -...de nadie mas...

-...Tendrás que esforzarte mas... para que pueda decir que soy tuya.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para eso, estando en un lugar donde tarde o temprano alguien podría aparecer, darse cuenta o simplemente verlos así. Pero solo se los haría emocionante, Miku le conto que habían cámaras en aquellas salas de los juegos, que cada vez que jugaban ellas veían lo que hacía Takashi con la que se llevó. Pero no causó está revelación alguna perturbación o confusión a nuestro colega, fue algo vago sin importancia para Komuro.

-Realmente eres una bestia... -decía Yuki moviendo sus caderas teniendo las manos de Takashi sobre sus glúteos que le apretaba como si fueran almohadas -...te has corrido cinco veces y aún lo tienes así... Supongo que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de satisfacerte... Mi cuerpo está llegando a su límite...

Inesperado, derribo a Yuki y tomo el control

-¿Quien dice que no lo estoy disfrutando? -dijo tomando el control una vez más -solo que yo aún no tengo suficiente...

Su agresividad aumento con cada embestida que le daba a Miku.

-Debe ser broma... Te pones más agresivo con cada movimiento... Mi coño comienza a entumirse -decía sumida y caída en la lujuria -no puedo... No puedo más... ¡Me corro!

Lo grito, mas no solo ella libero ese orgasmo que creció en ella, también lo hizo Takashi. Algunas veces parecía que Komuro lograba sincronizar su cuerpo con la femenina con la que se metía. Era algo romántico según él y la mujer con la que estaba en ese momento. Si ella caía agotada, Takashi también lo hacia.

-Debo decirlo... -dijo Yuki volviéndose a poner el uniforme como debía irle puesto.

-¿Que cosa? -todavía lo pregunto Takashi.

-Eres un pervertido -exclamo y una vez mas, le molesto que le llamara así -me hiciste venir seis veces, ¿o eran siete?... pero tu seguías duro -comento, pues cuando ambos dijeron estar agotados, el miembro de Takashi se mantuvo erecto por un rato. Sin embargo, Miku no sentía su cuerpo, de serlo así lo hubiera tomado y lo hubiese seguido exprimiendo hasta volverse adicta -ni siquiera yo pude satisfacerte, me siento como una fracasada -conocía de esos rumores que la catalogaban como una chica ardiente entre los estudiantes de Fujimi.

-Reconozco que se sintió bien -comento Komuro, algo que no espero oír Yuki -¿Te pago algo?...

-¿Que? -se molesto la peli naranja -tonto -le pego en su pierna, la amputada -no hice esto para que me dieras dinero. Lo dije en serio, te eche de menos... -entonces fue envuelta por uno de los brazos de Takashi, la pego a su pecho y casualmente pudo oír Yuki como latía su corazón, fue relajante -¿que haces? -no entendía porque hizo este movimiento.

No le dio respuesta, simplemente se mantuvo así pegada al pecho de Takashi, escuchando como el corazón le latía y este le acurrucaba. Allí, pudo apreciar la pierna falsa que ahora llevaba, supo que sacrifico su pierna a cambio de salir, decían que se volvía un marginado, mas de lo que era en la escuela, pero ahora salía adelante luego de perder lo que mas amaba. Tal vez intentar tener una relación seria con él no le seria tan malo, con lujuria animal de por medio.

-"Si voy a ser responsable, seré responsable" -fue su pensamiento del pelinegro, ahora tenia una nueva relación con otra de sus compañeras de juego. Una vez mas se preguntaba si era correcto las decisiones que tomaba, durante los juegos; las decisiones que tomo no eran opcionales, podría ser que tampoco era una opción estar con ellas o no.

**Final de Rei:**

Así como a Takashi una vez le domino la depresión, era Rei quien iba siendo dominada por la depresión luego de ser liberadas de los eventos de Euphoria. A pesar de confesar que aun tenia sentimientos por aquel que amo de niña y que en alguna parte de su corazón aun llevaba ese amor. Toda esperanza de estar con él se fueron al infierno.

-Aquel que no cumpla con la promesa, tragara mil agujas hasta morir... -dijo con el dedo meñique con el que hizo esa promesa de antaño, por fin la había recordado. Ella yacía sentada en las escaleras de emergencia de la escuela, lugar que Takashi solía huir cuando Rei le rechazo -soy una tonta -metió su cabeza entre sus piernas para que nadie notara que lloraba -no es justo...

No era justo ¿que? Que encontrara la felicidad con otras. Rei quiso acercarse en diversas ocasiones a Komuro luego de que se entero que salió del hospital, pero en cada ocasión, siempre encontraba a su amigo siendo feliz con una de las ocho restantes de las jugadoras. Ocho ocasiones donde él parecía estar mas feliz como cuando niños, pero no era feliz con ella. Enumerar las ocasiones seria extender de mas este capitulo. Que mas da, ya el capitulo ya es largo.

La primera vez después de ser libres quiso ir y visitar a Komuro luego de saber que estaba viviendo solo en su casa tratando de acostumbrarse a esa nueva prótesis. Pero como una acosadora, decidió acecharlo por la ventana de su casa, solo para terminar viendo como Yuriko y Takashi veían una película en la sala, con el pelinegro recostado sobre los muslos de la mujer madura, ella le acariciaba su cabeza cual parecía que fuese dos jóvenes enamorados, se miraban mas uno al otro que lo que pasaba por la televisión.

Después en el parque cuando casualmente (casualmente) encontró Komuro en una aparente cita con la senpai de Busujima durante un festival. Paseaban por allí tomados de las manos entre todo el mundo, incluso actuando con un leve romanticismo entre ambos, mientras Saeko llevaba puesto una Yukata. Mucho después, lo encontró en un café teniendo otra cita, ahora con la profesora, ex profesora de ciencias. Uno podría pensar que solo era una salida casual pero el movimiento de manos que tenían sobre la mesa daba otras cosas que pensar para Rei. Cada vez mas que lo veía y con otra era una apuñalada mas fuerte en su corazón. Y creer que ella tenia corazón.

Pero las apuñaladas que sentía se volvieron mas dolorosas pues cada vez que lo veía con alguna otra de las demás otras jugadoras sentía que se desmoronaba por no tenerlo junto a ella. Lo vio Saya, e igual estaban en una cita cuando los encontró en la biblioteca, por lo que les llego a escuchar hablaban sobre para un bebe, estaban debatiendo el nombre para un niño. Rei se dolió mas cuando entendió esto. Poco tiempo paso para cuando lo encontró saliendo con la enfermera de la escuela, esa vez los siguió para ver como ambos entraban a un hotel del amor sin pena ni vergüenza de quien pasara por ahí y viera a un joven de apenas 17 años y una mujer de 28 entrando a un lugar como estos.

Si no era suficiente en la calle, en la escuela lo miraba con Misuzu y Niki peleando para ver a quien de los dos, le tocaba tenerlo a solas luego. ¿Para que? Con lo que vio de Takashi y Shizuka no pudo evitar pensar que era lo que hacían estas dos mejores amigas por turnos con su amigo de la infancia. Para acabar de molarla incluso la que para ella pensaba era la mas perra de toda la escuela era mas apegada a Takashi de lo que ella era. Cualquiera pensaría que engañaba a una con otra, pero mas bien Rei se dio cuenta, que cada una era consiente de Takashi estaba con las demás y les importaba un carajo, al final tenían un lugar de él para ellas. Un lugar donde no había lugar para Rei.

-No es justo... -volvió a repetir tras hacer memoria, levanto la vista y miro la altura en la que estaba en las escaleras, así que su puso de pie, se acerco al barandal sin pensarlo bien -tal vez, a esta altura...

-Si saltas desde aquí solo te romperás una pierna -escucho una voz, como de un ángel. Al menos así le veía en su soledad y depresión.

-Takashi... -dijo volviendo a la razón, volteando a ver a ese chico que de niño hizo una promesa que ella olvido, verlo allí detrás suyo cuando subía las escaleras. Le lleno de felicidad a pesar de su mirada casi sin alma.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Rei -aun la llamaba por su nombre. Una débil señal de esperanza -que estas haciendo aquí.

-Que te importa -exclamo siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre regresando la mirada hacia el vació.

-Tienes razón, no debería importarme lo que hagas -dijo y de nuevo cayó una daga contra el corazón de Miyamoto, en vez de decir algo e intentar recuperarlo, lo estaba alejando mas. Lo único que no quería.

-¡No espera!

Entonces se dio la vuela muy rápido logrando tomarlo de su brazo para cuando subía hacia el otro tramo de las escaleras. Fue diferente, a como las otras chicas lo tomaban de su brazo, en ellas sentía amor, de Rei miedo.

-¿Rei?

-No te vayas... -decía con mas lagrimas, verla llorando no le gustaba a él -por favor no te vayas esta vez.

-Rei...

Así como estaba triste la castaña, el cielo igual se puso triste. Pronto llovería y lo mejor era dirigirse a sus casa dado que la hora de estar en la escuela había terminado. Siendo un caballero la acompaño de regreso a su morada, pero la lluvia los alcanzo desde antes, por suerte llegaron a la casa de Miyamoto antes de que la tempestad se soltara por completo.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo la chica luego de convencerlo de acompañarla hasta su cuarto -em... Takashi.

-¿Si? -el chico tenia desviada la mirada del uniforme estudiantil que se veía traslucido gracias a la lluvia que empapo a la castaña.

-Me odias... -pronuncio Rei, pero no causó gran impacto sobre Takashi, siguió sin mirar a la castaña -me odias por lo que te he hecho.

-Si -fue la respuesta que di sin pensarlo mucho. Incluso cuando quería tratar de redimirse con Takashi, ahora parecía estar mas lejos de ella. A pesar de haberse confesado después de mucho -pero no lo entiendo, tu primero me odiabas Rei. ¿Qué te hice para que hicieras eso?

Cual de todo "eso" que le hizo. Rechazarlo, cambiarlo con su mejor amigo y burlarse de él todavía. Querer humillarlo en distintas ocasiones, cambiar evidencias para que su padre fuera inculpado cuando a él querían responsabilizarlo de algo que no hizo...

-Dime -le pidió saber, pero el estado neutral en el que se dirigía a la castaña, parecía que contenía al berserker que dormía en él -¿que hice?

-Mas bien lo que no hiciste... -dijo Rei, una vez mas con la mirada baja sin prestar atención que Komuro ahora le miraba directamente como quería -no fuiste por mi...

-¿Que? -lo dijo en tan baja voz, que Takashi no logro escucharlo.

-No fuiste detrás de mi ¡idiota! -grito y dejo perplejo al chico, otra vez volvía a llorar -quería que fueras detrás de mi... como siempre lo hacías...

Tuvo que hacer memoria para poder comprender su declaración.

Flashback

Se trataba de aquella ocasión cuando se entero que Rei había reprobado el segundo grado a causa de otros hombres. Entonces ella necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara. Quería que fuera Takashi, pero dado la pubertad, el pelinegro había cambiado; se había vuelto indiferente, quería saber si seguía siendo aquel niño de preescolar del que se enamoro.

-No lo entiendo, eres de las mejores estudiantes de segundo año...

-No lo comprenderás Takashi...

-Déjame ayudarte... -sin embargo ella se empezó a alejar esa vez -¡Rei! -en vez de ir tras ella, dejo que se alejara. Porque creyó que era mejor dejarla sola que ir por la castaña.

Fin del flashback

-Siempre que tenia problemas tu me ayudabas cuando niño -dijo Rei y levanto su meñique -por eso te hice esa promesa de ser tu esposa, porque pensé que siempre estarías allí para mi -una cosa es recordar una promesa, otra es recordar porque existe esa promesa -pero cambiaste, y sigues cambiando...

-Como iba a saber que querías que te siguiera -respondió decepcionado de si mismo -eres alguien complicada, jamás entendió que es lo que quieres. Si querías que estuviera contigo porque te fuiste con Hisashi, eso no tiene razón para mi -se estaba molestando.

-¡Lo que quería es a ti, Takashi! -grito, se levanto de la cama y confronto a Takashi como era debido -quería que me siguieras pero no lo hiciste, solo salí con Hisashi porque creí que harías algo. Una vez te me confesaste, te rechace porque vi que no eras el mismo que ame... ¡Si tanto me amas debiste hacer algo! ¡Grandísimo idiota! -lo había tomado de su pecho y apretado su camisa, empujándolo contra los muros de su cuarto.

-Si, hice algo. Algo de lo que no me di cuenta hasta que tuvimos que estar involucrado en esos juegos -exclamo Takashi -que me obsesionabas, para mi eras todo. Pero ahora tengo otras alegrías. Te he olvidado, Rei Miyamoto.

Esto hizo dar algunos pasos con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-No... no quiero eso... -dijo cada vez mas hacia atrás, acercándose a su mueble de mesa. Abrió el primer cajón sin mirar, para sacar una tijera metálica con punta que se notaba muy, muy filosa.

-¿Que estas pensando? -comenzó a temblar, que locura iba a hacer.

-No quiero que me olvides... pero si no puedo hacer otra cosa...

Lo que hizo, no lo vio venir en ningún escenario. Con una tijera en mano y la otra tomando su pelo, corto su cabello hasta dejarlo una medida por encima de sus hombros. Existe la costumbre, para un hombre de cortarse todo el cabello hasta dejarse calvo como señal de disculpas. Mientras que una mujer se despoja de su larga cabellera para disculparse con alguien que no busca enemistarse, ni olvidar ni odiar.

-Rei... -era inaudito lo que veía ahorita.

-No quiero que me odies -dijeron sus labios -no quiero que me olvides... Se que es mi culpa... Pero no quiero perderte... -de pronto se inclino delante de Komuro lo más humillante que pudo inclinarse Rei -Yo aún te amo... Se que no te merezco, te he tratado tan mal, pero no quiero que me dejes, te lo pido. ¡Quiero estar contigo! No me importa si tengo que compartirte, si debo hacer algo más humillante para que me perdones lo haré. ¡Porque te amo! Lo oíste... Te amo, Komuro Takashi.

Palabras mas redimidas no pudieron salir de la boca de Rei, palabras que jamás quiso creer que escucharía de ella. Y Rei allí inclinada, esperando una respuesta de Takashi.

-Levanta la cara -dijo seriamente, Rei acató su petición, ahora se veían a los ojos -si es verdad lo que dices... Entonces podríamos comenzar de nuevo. Hagamos que funcione, si tienes algún problema cuéntamelo completo, y haré lo que se me permita para solucionarlo. Y si no puedo, me mantendré a tu lado hasta que se resuelva.

-Lo dices en serio -la esperanza regreso a ella.

-Si -sus manos las puso en los hombros de la castaña -pero por favor deja de llorar. Odio verte llorando.

Secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, para abrazar, no; para aferrarse a Takashi.

-No me dejes ir está vez -fue lo único que pidió.

-No lo haré -respondió Komuro.

Correspondió su abrazo, era lo que necesitaba uno del otro.

-Sabes, me gustaba tu pelo largo y sedoso -no pudo creer que Rei se cortó su cabello.

-Descuida, volverá a crecer -después de algo de tiempo, de nuevo estaba sonriendo.

Siempre soñó con probar los labios de Rei, lo hizo durante el juego de ambos, más no esperaba que fuese así o que tuviera su primer encuentro con ella de tal manera. Así que cuando se besaron para romper la tensión de ambos que los separaba, solamente los los labios los unían. Un beso simple y lleno de amor, pronto sus brazos se aferraron uno al otro, cada vez más abrazando más pasional mente al que amaban. Sin prestar atención, habían llegado a caer sobre la cama de la chica. Ese amor se volvía pasión y pronto sería más...

-Espera... -dijo Takashi deteniendo el avance.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te parezco linda? -pregunto Rei, ¿Otra vez la rechazaría?

-Eres hermosa Rei, es solo que... No pensaba tocarte hasta que nos hubiésemos casado -dijo Komuro.

-Aun así, ya fuiste mi primera vez. Y estoy agradecida de eso. Ojalá no hubiese sido en esa horrible situación -exclamo Rei -jamás debí aceptar salir con Hisashi, fui una tonta. Por culpa de él paso todo lo que vivimos. Pero lo bueno, jamás le entregué mi cuerpo ni mi corazón.

Esto conmovió a Takashi. Se dice que las mujeres juegan con los corazones de los hombres, espero que sepan jugarlos bien. Al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres somos idiotas. Pero no tontos.

-¿Está bien si lo hacemos? ¿Quieres que esto pase? -pregunto Takashi.

-Solo se que quiero estar contigo -de ponía melosa la castaña -y que no quiero que me dejes está vez.

-No lo haré está vez -dijo Takashi.

Cómo si tratarán de enmendar, más bien corregir su primera experiencia. Cuando ambos de desvistieron Rei al igual que Takashi estaban avergonzados de mostrar sus cuerpos uno al otro. Pero nunca vieron completo el cuerpo del otro. Ver su cuerpo falsa implanta a los nervios de Komuro para suplantar la que perdió, le hacía sentir mal.

-Deja de mirar tanto... -Rei se apenaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo tampoco se tapaba, ni siquiera él.

-No puedo evitarlo, Rei; realmente eres hermosa -dijo Takashi sonrojado ante la belleza de su cuerpo.

Rompieron el hielo con un beso nuevo, y mientras sus lenguas luchaban para atravesar los labios y bailar una con el otro hasta conseguirlo. La manos de uno tocaban el cuerpo del otro, la hacían sentir bien... Ella tocó el cuerpo atlético del chico y no pudo evitar creer que ese era su Takashi o al menos eso decía de él. En cuanto al pelinegro, el tomó los pechos de la chica y sin evitar poder acariciarlos con suavidad. Más suavidad y gentileza que con la que trataba a las demás chicas que le rodeaban. En un harem siempre habrá una principal, para Takashi no importa a quienes otras tuviera, Rei seria la mas especial para él.

-¿Lista? -pregunto cuando estaba sobre ella, lista para volver a hacerla suya, lo cual le respondió que si -aquí voy Rei.

-Takashi... -pronuncio su nombre cuando fue penetrada, ya no era virgen, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ser mancillada.

-Rei... -dijo su nombre cuando comenzaba a moverse con delicadeza, complaciendo uno como al otro -esta vez, no te dejare ir.

-Takashi~ te amo...

Sabes lo que paso, pero esta vez no hubo rudeza. No hubo salvajismo. Solo romance. Algo empalagoso, pero igual lo disfrutaron estos dos. Olvidando que en algún momento, los padres de la castaña podían llegar y descubrirlos. Aunque el padre de Rei sabia que el chico que ella tenia por amigo desde la infancia mancillo el cuerpo de su hijo con tal de salvarla bajo amenazas, seguía igual de indignado y cabreado como algunos otros.

-Rei, hija ya llegamos -eran sus padres anunciando su regreso a casa luego de una larga jornada de trabajo justo cuando la noche comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Hija? -su madre se preocupo, así que fueron a revisar primero a la habitación de su unigénita -¿estas aquí?

-¡¿Pero que?!... -su padre y madre se sorprendieron cuando abrieron la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Hallaron a su hija durmiendo desnuda en brazos desnudos de Takashi, quien abrazaba celosamente a la hija de los Miyamoto cuando ambos descansaban pero lo que notaban de los dos, era que tanto su hija como Takashi estaban desnudos y con un olor relativamente familiar. Habían consumado el acto en la ausencia de los padres de la castaña y recientemente habían caído cansados, lo sabia porque ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor.

-¿Es Takashi-kun? -pregunto su padre, Tadashi -mejor lo saco...

-...Dejémoslos descansar -lo detuvo la madre de Rei, Kiriko.

-No te das cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer, además él... -cualquier padre se cabrearía si se enterara que su hija se había metido con el novio.

-Guarda silencio, los despertaras -Kiriko mantenía mas la calma que su esposo -a su edad nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Además, prefiero saber que fue él quien toco a mi hija que ese otro chico con el que salía.

Su padre termino cediendo a la lógica de su esposa. No puso ninguna otra queja, solo miro una vez mas a su niña quien una vez mas fue acurrucada por el dormido Takashi, para llevarla hacia él para después ver que Rei, dibujaba una sonrisa por este acto a medida que seguían durmiendo juntos.

-Esta bien -dijo Tadashi Miyamoto antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hija para que nadie los molestara.

**Final de Takashi:**

Mas de un año termino pasando, la culpa de lo que hizo a las nueve femeninas lo consumió un tiempo. Pero se reconcilio con cada una de ellas, la poligamia es ilegal en gran parte del mundo. Su país no era la excepción. Pero secretamente, todas ellas vivían felices con Komuro Takashi en su casa. Un hogar donde en un principio solo eran tres, él y sus padres. Pronto fueron diez, contándolo a él. Pero para este entonces habían cinco mas en la casa, cuatro mas en camino... si sabes lo que me refiero.

-Estuvo delicioso, cariño -Yuriko devoró dos raciones de la comida que el único varón en la casa le atendió.

-Gracias -Takashi recogió el plato de su... podría decirse que su esposa. Bueno, sus esposas.

-Yo aun quiero mas Takashi-kun -dijo Shizuka extendiendo su plato al pelinegro.

-Yo también -una de las que también acerco su plato a Komuro fue Yuki. Tenia cuatro meses esperando a su bebe.

-Oigan dejen para las demás -regaño levemente tomando sus platos, volviendo a la cocina.

-Además ustedes no ayudan en nada en esta casa -salió Rei con un delantal, pues ayudaba a Takashi con la comida. Le molestaba que Shizuka y sobre todo Yuki solo se la pasaran viendo la tele en la sala, acaparando espacio en los sofás. La castaña tenia tres meses de embarazo, empezaba a notársele su vientre -solo se pasando comiendo y viendo tele.

-Yo tengo trabajo -se defendió Shizuka.

-Eso es punto y aparte.

-No hagan tanto ruido -salieron del pasillo dos mujeres. Busujima y Saya que cargaba a la hija que tuvo con Takashi quien seguía despierta riendo en brazos de su madre -sino se despertaran los bebes.

-¿Quieren descansar? -dijo Takashi

Has visto como duerme una camada de cachorros de perros la primera semana de nacido, todos acurrucados junto a sus hermanos. Así dormían cuatro de sus cinco hijos.

-Jamás pensé ver algo tan lindo -Takashi veía a sus retoños dormidos uno junto a otro.

-Jamás piensas verdad, idiota -dijo amablemente Saya para colocar a su hija junta -siempre eres así -dijo tomando a su hombre de su brazo -Nori es complicada para hacerla dormir.

Nori, era la niña que tenían Saya con Takashi. Issei, fue el nombre que eligió Yuriko para el niño que tuvo como la primera de todas. Kenjiro es el nombre del segundo que nació Saeko luego de esa aventura en el templo cuando se reencontraron. Mas tarde nació llego al mundo la hija de Kyoko, Yoshino. Después Nori, finalmente nació Kazuma. Vendrían cuatro mas después. Pero sus nombres serán mencionados en las demás secuelas.

-Kyoko, chicas. Todo salió bien -saludo a las tres mujeres que llegaban de una cita del medico para revisar que el desarrollo de sus hijos con Misuzu y Niki. Hacían todo juntas, incluso quedaron preñadas al mismo tiempo. Rei las superaba a ambas por un mes.

-Si, senpai -saludo Misuzu.

-El doctor programo una cita para el próximo mes para ver su desarrollo -dijo Kyoko -todo bien, cielo -ella así le llamaba al chico.

-Por suerte si, solo eso dijeron en la cita -exclamo Niki, con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a apreciar a Takashi, vio que no era tan malo como lo recordaba-todo salió bien.

-¿Tienen hambre? Aun queda comida si quieren.

Cada vez mas esa casa volvia a llenarse de una familia. Los recuerdos que vivió Takashi con sus padres, serian recalcados por estos nuevos momentos de felicidad, en ocasiones llegaba a olvidar que sus padres murieron por causa de otro, todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, pero la realidad en la que ahora vivía era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Vivir con nueve mujeres de cuerpos atractivos, todas enamoradas (si ellas lo así decían) de él, le hacia imposible creer que realmente así era su realidad.

-Realmente esto esta bien -se pregunto Takashi cuando dormía en una cama grande con cada una de sus mujeres. No siempre que dormían estaban revolcándose hasta exprimirlo. Algunas veces solo se acurrucaban con él para dormir. Solo que ahora él andaba despierto por eso de las 3 am, mirando por la ventana y viéndolas dormir -¿debió terminar esto así? -preguntaba hacia sus esposas, pero ninguna iba a despertarse para decirlo de nuevo la respuesta, "que estaba bien" -así es como debía terminar... Megumi.

Supongo que así tiene que acabar esto. No es un final feliz, ni uno malo. Es un final y ya.

Lo que vivieron en esas paredes, se volvió un recuerdo de terror, pues en las noticias se enteraron que Euphoria no fue atrapada como prometió la policía, dos juegos mas se vivieron. Se enteraron de Megumi estaba muerta, pero que los juegos no terminaron, ahora se decía en las calles que otros seguían sus pasos y que nuevos juegos pronto comenzarían. Esto puso en alerta a los miembros de este grupo. Pues en algún momento, ¿se volverían a involucrar en todo esto?

**Epilogo:**

Después de mucho, Takashi recibió la respuesta, un paquete sin nombre llego a parar delante de su puerta cuando sus amadas no estaban. Un CD que tenia su nombre escrito con plumón le llego. Tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que habría en el interior pero aun así vio lo que había guardado. Una grabación de Megumi que dejo exclusivamente para él.

-¿Megumi? -se sorprendió de verla en el video, que la enfocaba directamente a ella.

-Hola Takashi, dejo esto porque eres mi mas grande adquisición. Por lo que quiero jugar un juego -al oír eso temió por su vida, por la de sus hijo e hijas, sus esposas (no todas legalmente) -descuida, esta vez solo serás tu. ninguna de ellas será involucradas. Tal vez en este momento te estés preguntando si la vida que ahora llevas es la correcta, vivir con todas ellas bajo un mismo techo y bajo la misma ala... pero en esta vida hay quienes merecen tener la felicidad y quienes no. Hay quienes dejan ir esa felicidad y otros que se las arrebatan, como tu hay muchos en este mundo. Muchos que necesitan terapia -así le decía -ayúdame a curar a la gente... que jueguen un simple juego... porque, el juego nunca termina.

¿FIN?

Quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo a la obra, una que nunca puse esperanzas de ser un éxito para mi. Aunque tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, para mi si lo fue. Habra continuación de esta trama, mas no será con los mismos personajes. Un nuevo juego se contara en la secuela. Y los jugadores, están destinados a participar.

Lamento haber dejado fanfiction e irme a wattpad sin avisar, pero he decidido volver, pues aunque wattpad tiene un mejor campo para escribir historias hay fanfics que no son del todo agrado para wattpad, por eso he decidido volver publicar mis historias que adelante en wattpad y aquí las deje en un punto muerto. En pocas palabras, he vuelto.

Síganme para mas historias y fanfics originales (tal vez no tanto) que pretendo escribir para ustedes.

Muchas gracias, este juego ha terminado... por ahora.


End file.
